Welsh Dragon Eater (Discontinued)
by Silver the snow wolf
Summary: "Life? You never really think about it until you been killed and been given a second chance to fix your problems is the best gift I could have ask of, But... I got score a settle and a few debts to repay. My name is Silver, the Welsh Dragon Eater and this is my story." (OC-Group pairing/BAD GRAMMAR)
1. Chapter 1

**BAD GRAMMAR WARNINGS.**

* * *

'Red. the same colour as her hair.' Blood cover my hand as i held it to the night sky. As bright lights appeared around me and long beautiful Crimson. 'Beautiful long crimson hair, the same colour as my blood on my hand.' My hand fell onto my chest as i herd a beautiful voice. "You will not die here." The voice is coming from a young woman who has long red hair and a set a bat like wings and smiling. i began to feeling in my hands and legs as blood rush my body and form a pool of crimson liquid. "You will live for me now and become the straightest pawn." That the last thing i remember before falling unconscious.

* * *

Early that day.

Sitting downing in class with my head on my desk. 'The name Silver Nightshade, i am a second year high schooler, 6'1ft height, with short light brown hair and my eye are a rare colour of grey. wearing a uniforms thank consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.' The day been noting but shit. The teacher ripped me a new one over my work now being. 'Top grade'

My so call 'friends' fucked off to go and see some tits without me and i get shouted at for not stopping them. "I had it." I said before picking up my beg and walked over to the door of the class room, but my classmate watched me in disappointment. 'Fuck you all too.' I thought as i leave the room down the hall and leave the school.

The sky is orange and the clouds are slowly drifting along. I find myself at the local shop closes to my house and as i walked into the shop, the worker there looked at me before waving me over. "Here the same as normal with a bit extra." He asked as he passed me a plastic beg and i looked inside before sighed and nodded to the guy, taking out a 3000yen bill.

"Keep chances." I said as he nodded but not before handing me a small bottle of white liquor. "What this for?" I asked as he smiled.

"It helps." he said before i shook my head and opened the bottle and smelt it. "Not take even?" I shook my head.

"No." I looked at a pack of pain killer. "But i will take them." I pointed to them and he sighed before grabbing the box and i was going to take out a yen bill but he just hold his hand up and i looked at him oddly.

"On the house." I nodded before taking the box and placed it in my pocket. "Take it easy kid." the worker said as I nodded.

"See you in a few days." I said as i leave the shop before sighing. "Should drop this off first before heading over to the pack." I said as i walked over to my house that around 2 minutes away from the shop and i come up to a run drop 2 story house with an over grown gown garden and broken motorbike in the driveway. "that a wast of money." I walked to the door and hear the T.V blasting off from the door.

Opening the door, i smelt the smell of smoke and alcohol. I walked in and closed the door. "Who that?!" I herd a old man shouting and i walked into the hallway before looked into the living room to see fat pig seating on the sofa watching T.V Wearing a white vest, black pants and he look like he hasn't had a wish in over a week but he haves move from that point in over 2 month. "Oh it just you." he said like in disappointed tone. "Though that you was at school?" He asked as i walked in and placed the bag next to him. "I didn't even needed to ask this time." He take the beg out from my hand. "Got the good stuff."

I walked away from him. "I am going to Matsuda house for the night." I said before i walked out of the door only of the old man shouting at me.

"Take the trash out." I growled.

"Take it out yourself." I said before running up stair and to my room. It simple with bed and built in wardrobe that has a door hanging off. on my bed is a large bag and a red can next to the end of the bed. "I should just get going." I placed my school bag on the bed before checking everything.

As i am checking my bag, i noted that my item fame is gone from my beg. "Looking for this?" I looked at my room door to see the pig stood there holding a smashed item fame for a family inside it. "You think that you can just leave?" He asked as i stood up. "Now take out the trash and throw that out too." He throw the fame at me.

Pissing me off. "You should be kill over and die you over wight pig." I said and he over hearing me before turning to face me.

"Say that again?" He said as i looked at him in the eyes.

"Go and kill yourself." He walked over to me and punch in the stomach knocking the wind out of me and i fell to my knees. i looked at him in pain as he grin.

"You should do as you are told boy, if you don't want to end up like the bitch." He said and leave my room. As i tried to get up and held my stomach. "Also if your back by 12 tonight i will lock you out." he said before leaving and i hold it.

"Don't plan on it." I said before picking up my fame placing it in my beg and throw it over my shoulder, picking up my school and looked at the red can and kicked it over. "Burn." I walked over to the door and turned off my light and walked down stair to see the old pig just sitting down on the sofa again watching T.V. I looked away and put my shoes on and walked out of the door but not before saying. "Hope you can live with yourself fat pig!" I shouted and i hear movement but i just close the door before locking it and the door looked out it with going to be coming off and i just walked off and once i got to the end of the path the door unlocked.

"IF I EVER SEE YOU AGAIN I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU LITTLE SHIT!" the pig shouted but I couldn't get a crap about him as i walked to the park close to the school. 'Now for along night.'

* * *

The sky is pure black on and it hard to see around but luckily for me, i find a bench and sat down before take out the pills from my pockets and looked at them and begin to think about ending everything. "It would just be easier." I said before opening the pack and held the pills in my hands and looked at them.

My heart is beating as i take a deep breath and was about to placed them into my mouth but i hear someone behind me. "Ammmm..." I looked at my left in a panic and i could see a young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips wearing short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. "Are you ok?" She looked at my beg on the ground before looking at me. "Are you in needed of need?" She asked as i pocketed my pills and stood up to face her.

"Why are you talking to me?" I asked as The girl just smiled. I am on guard as she being nice to a guy like me. "Girls don't normally talk to me unless they wants something." I said as i looked her up and down. "if you something that just say it, because I don't time for Whores like you." I said only for the girls to smile evilly.

"That not very nice." she smiled before two set of pure black Raven wing shot from her back and this freaked the fuck out of me. "Oh are you scared?" She take a step forward and i am to run but something inside is tell me to stand my ground and i just stand there, making girl look at me oddly. "Not running away?" She asked as my hands feel like something is there but I couldn't see anything.

'What is happening?' I thought before my heart began to beat and i heard a voice in my head. **'Punch' **I looked at the woman as she is close for a rush attack and smiled.

"Oh are you looked stunned by my beautiful face?" She asked as she don't look too bad.

"No." I felt odd as my body is scared but my voice sound prideful. "But." I rushed over like an idiot and tried to punch her in the face but she just take off and my right hand that i tried to punch her with just glowed a black colour and to my shock.

The tree that was behind the woman had a large impact. "What the hell?" She said as i looked at my hand and find a Black metal gauntlet with two purple spikes at both side of the Gauntlet and a purple gem with a black flame dancing inside of the gem. "But how?!" the Woman shouted as i turned around and the Gem flashed and I felt more powerful.

I smiled before punching my right fist into my left hand and then a twice Gauntlet appeared only this one is red and gold with a green gem. "What the fuck is happening?" I asked as i looked at the woman and my eye widened as she got a Spear looking thing out of no where. "Oh fuck." I jumped out of the way as she throw it at me.

I only just managed to jump to the side and it just missed my stomach but it hit my right hip and it fucking hurts. "haha." She looked at me as i hold my side as my slashed is big.

'I only got a few minutes before blood lost kicks.' I looked at the woman and she grinning. 'I need to get the fuck out of here.' My injury is a lot worst then i first thought. I ran at woman and it looked like she was going in for the attack but i trick her as the bottle i got the shop was in my pocket and i take it out and throw it at her and she attack it with she spear smashing the bottle but the liquid just got into her face blinking her for a few seconds. Just enough time to use my strength to not only punch her in the face and she got sent to the ground making more time and i just use be to grab my big beg and ran off into the woods to try and get away from that crazy woman.

Luckily the woods are pretty big and easy to get lost in and i just walked as the pain is getting pretty bad and I can't keep going. "Fuck." I looked at my left hand that i had holding my hip and it covered in blood and i could only. "God must really hate me." I joked before coughing up a fuck ton of blood. "Look like my time is up." I said as i sat down at the base of a tree close to me and i looked at my hand and remember the one person who this remain him of her.

'Red. the same colour as her hair.' Blood cover my hand as i held it to the night sky. As bright lights appeared around me and long beautiful Crimson. 'Beautiful long crimson hair, the same colour as my blood on my hand.' My hand fell onto my chest as i herd a beautiful voice. "You will not die here." The voice is coming from a young woman who has long red hair and a set a bat like wings and smiling. i began to feeling in my hands and legs as blood rush my body and form a pool of crimson liquid. "You will live for me now and become the straightest pawn." That the last thing i remember before falling unconscious.

**And Done. **

**Ok i am just going to say it now to save me from getting a ****headache. I KNOW MY GRAMMAR IS SHIT AND I'M TRYING TO BETTER SO IF YOU ARE GOING TO JUST PLACE A REVEIW GOING ON THE LINE OF 'YOU SHOULD STOP WRITING' OR 'BROING' THEN GO AND EAT A DICK! **

**But for my normal readers and people who like my story. Please ****favourite, Follow and Review. Also apologies for the rant, but people have being PM me some hurtful comments and i started to grown tried of them.**

**OC Overview **

**Character information.**

**Silver Nightshade****.**

**Age: 16**

**Race: human. **

**Skin colour: pale white.**

**Hair colour: Short light brown hair**

**Eyes: Grey Eyes.**

**Height: 6.1 ft high**

**Evil pieces: 10x**** Pawn ****(6x normal Pawn 2x Mutation pawn.)**

**Scared Gear/Equipment:**

**2 Twice Critical.**

**Twice Critical a Black gauntlet that manifests on the user's arm, leaving the wielder's fingers uncovered**** right arm**

**Twice Critical a red, armoured bracer with yellow accents and a green jewel on top of the palm area. The fingers aren't covered, left arm.**

**(OK before anyone ****complain about me using two Twice critical scared gears, i have got plan for both of them, as you all know the red twice critical, but Readers of my DXD sky queen story will know the black one)**


	2. Chapter 2

Cold feeling rushed though my body as Darkness take over my sight. "Did I die?" I asked myself as i drifted though an endless dark space. "I must have." I closed my eyes and just smiled. "Look like the pig got what he wanted." i just laughed but i just feel empty inside.

**"**I see death can't stop you?**" **I looked to my left to see a man, who has short messy blue hair and looked super disappointed on his face and his his eyes are a pink colour I think, but what got me is his clothes is like a black armour with a royal red cloak on just hanging from his shoulder. He looked to be sitting with his left knee bent. "It good to see that you can laugh in death face." he turned to me. "That all i needed to support you." I am confused as sat up.

"Who are you?" I asked as he stood up and began to walk away but i have his voice.

"My name is Belzard, but you can call me Father." He disappeared and i am super confused before hearing giggling coming from behind me and i turned to see a drop die woman who has long, wavy blonde hair decorated with a head accessory, wearing a light purple dress, she smiling.

"That Belzard." she looked at me as I blinked. "You most be confused?" She asked and I nodded.

"Confused on what happening?" The woman smile. "I just got attack by some crazy person, she has wings and some large glowing spear I think?" I tried to remember as the woman just smile.

"That was a fallen angel who attack you." She said as i looked at her only. "Right you don't believe god." She said as if she knew me. "Well this is going to take some time but it looked like your going to be waking." My head felt like is going to be spitting open as i looked at woman. "How about once you wake up call for 'Father Belzard and Mother Elsha' but only in private." I could only blink and with a second i find myself is new place.

"A room?" I said quietly before looking around and find myself in a simple room with wooden walls and white wallpaper, dark oak wood, a single bed that I am laying with a little bed side table next to me with my begs on it. "Did someone find me?" I looked at my stomach and i find that shirt and blazer are gone with only my jean on and a large scar on my right hip. "Fuck." I said as i touch it and find it this still painful but i can move without much problems. "That going to take some getting used too." I got up from the bed and scratch the back of my head.

I looked around all it this the same room. 'I needed to get changed.' I got up and walked over to my beg and opened to find some clothes, my photo frame with a few creaks in the glass, my wallet with my Student, 50,000yen and a photo of a girl with long platinum hair and blue eye wearing a white dress and a young light brown hair boy with grey eyes wearing a black shorts and blue top. i smiled a little as the two are kids with they arms around each other and look super happy.

"A time that should be forgotten." I closed my wallet and begin to take out my clothes. A red top with black jacket, grey jean with a chain handing on the right hand side.

After a few minutes of being changed and just as I put on my jacket, the door to the room opened and i turned to face it only to find someone, i don't think would help me. "Oh, Nightshade you're awake." The person is a handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, which consists of a black blazer with white accents over a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Kiba?" Me and Kiba both know of each other as we both was in the same class last year. "You saved me?" I asked as he smiled and nodded.

"You was badly injured and have been out of a few days." He walked in with a bowl of water. "I find you in the woods close to the old school building." I blinked for a second.

'But i was in the park over 3 miles away from the academy?' I got really confused. "But i was in the park close to my house." Kiba looked at me oddly.

"I am sorry but i find you out the Occult Research Club and take you inside and that where you are in right now." 'ORC? that the club that red head with?' I didn't believe Kiba. "Also Nightshade, Miss Rias Gremory wish to speak to you." I looked at him oddly. "Please come with me?" I just looked at my hands before nodding.

"Lead the way." I said before following him out of the room and we find ourselves in the old building hallways. "Oh right building this building used to be a dorms." Kiba smiled and nodded.

"Some of us at the Occult research club still use this building as housing thanks to the Gremory family kindness." Kiba said as we both walked though the hall. 'The Gremory family sound like a good family to live or work for.' I thought as a i heard a rumour about the ORC members being one of the beautiful lades of the academy, Rias Gremory personal servants. 'Maybe if i ask about it, then i could get a job and start fresh.' I nodded to myself before we made it the main ORC room.

"This is the main room right?" I asked as Kiba looked at me and nodded.

"Lady Rias is inside doing some work, so please be mind full of what you say." Kiba was going to walk pass me but i grab his shoulder to stop him. "Nightshade?" He looked at me as i looked at him.

"I always repay my dents so if something comes up and you needed help call me no matter big or small." Kibe nods and nodded back before he walked off, i turned to the door and take a deep breath.

'Mother Elsha?' I called the name from my dream and a voice played in my head.

**'Yes my child?' **I'm shock that someone talking to me in my mind.

'Just wanted to see if i am not going insane with having that dream.' I replayed and i heard Elisha giggling.

**'*Giggling* it fine but please only call me if you needed something' **Elisha voice disappeared but i can still feel that she there right by my side. 'It good to feel is warm.' I looked at the door and knock.

I waited for a second before I heard. "Enter." I opened the door to a The club room interior is a wood-paneled room with Victorian-style couches and chairs along the walls. I looked to find a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes, long, beautiful crimson hair white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. She looked at me right in the eyes with a sweat smile. "So you're the boy that was injured?" She asked as i know this person.

"Yes miss Rias Gremory." I bowed as Rias is the most power person as school and respected too showing her disrespect is a death sentence. "My name is Silver Nightshade." I raised my head and she smiled.

"Well it look like the rumours are wrong about you." I looked at Rias as she stood up. "Silver Nightshade also know as Kouh brawler." She sat on her desk with her legs over lap and smiling. "The young man who didn't allow anyone into her heart and rude to everyone and well as a playboy who breaks any girls hearts?" She said as i her with a pissed looks. "I am sorry if i said something to offending." I shook my head.

"Not taken, but i wish to ask you a question if that ok? Miss Rias?" Rias nodded and I nodded. "About the night i was fight?" Rias raised an eyebrow. "How did you find me?" Rias smiled. "Because i remember looking you coming out of a red circle and just appeared." Rias stood up.

"So you know about that?" She asked calming and I nodded. "Well I should just tell you that you crazy but your not." I looked at her oddly. "What happened that night is real."

"So the black wing binging." Rias looked at me oddly.

"Black Wings?" She asked as I nodded.

"my attacker had blacks wings and a spear made of light I think." Rias sighed as i said that.

"That was a fallen angel." I looked at her and she smiled. "You ran into a fallen servant of god." I am in shocked before Rias pushed herself off her desk and crossed her arms. "I should know as i am a devil." Two bat like wings shoot from her back and i take a step back in shook.

"Demon!" I shouted before Rias shook her hands.

"No no no no!" She said as i looked at her. "I am not going to hurt you, i am just showing you that your not crazy." I began to calm down. "I think we needed to talk." She offer one of the sofas. "Please? sit." i sat down and Rias take the sofa a cross from me and she explain to me about the supernatural world, about a Great War, heaven hell, dragon everything and even something call a 'Sacred gear' a tool of humans to give us a fighting chance with dealing with the supernatural.

I am in shock with all this. "Wow." That all i said as i sit down with my head in my hands. "I got attack by a fallen angel?" I asked as Rias nodded.

"I am sorry." Rias looked at me with a sad smile. "We can't get involved as it could have hurt the peace between the three factions." I just shook my head. "But we managed to heal after this triggered." she pulled out a piece of paper with a fun circle on it.

"That the same paper that i give in the mail last week?" I asked as Rias nodded.

"My familiar give it to you." I just shook my head.

"So if i am right?" I looked at Rias. "You been following me around?" I asked as Rias looked at the ground. "I am going to take that as a yes." I sighed as Rias said.

"I am sorry, but we couldn't come to you as we don't know if you are a danger." Rias said as i sat back in my seat and looked at the roof. "but we managed to heal you and made sure that you, so I hope you can forgive me?" Rias bowed as I sighed.

"It don't matter." Rias looked at me in shock. "My life belong to you." i looked at her with a defeat look. "I don't have much to live for, as my old man kicked me and mum didn't want anything to do with me or my dad." my month had the taste of sick in it as i called that pig my dad.

"Well." Rias got my attention. "If you want." Rias placed a chess piece a red pawn i believe on the table between us. "I can give you a new life."

'Should i take it?' I spoke to Elsha who answered.

**'If it family you want then the ****Gremory family is known for looking after they ****servants like family.' **I looked at the pawn. **'She not a bad person.' **

**'Listen to Elsha' **I hear the man with the armour. **'The Gremory family used to be close friends of mine and i am in dented to them.' **I nodded.

'What are your names?' I asked my voice as they appeared like ghosts.

**'Belzard Ignis."**

**'Elsha flamma"**

I nodded before standing up and kneeing. "Please allow me to do one more thing before i join you?" Rias in shocked and confused. "I have dent to collect and then my life is your." I looked at Rias as i spoke in a deep tone.

"What are you saying?" I stood up and looked at Rias with the most cold face i have ever done and i think i scared her with it.

"Just look away me after it done." I said before walking out of the door with only one just on my mind. '**Destruction.' **As I walked out of the room Rias rushed after me.

**And done. **

**OK OK OK, before ****people started to go on one about Belzard and Elsha appearing out of no way. Silver awakened them because of his own feeling and i just want them around as not a lot of story touches on them. **

**Also about the pawns, Silver going to have 8 pawn just like Issei only he going to have 2 ****Mutation Pieces that are ****double a normal pawns, so that way i said 10 pawns. 6 normal pawns and 2 ****Mutation Pieces that are 4 normal pawn in teams of worth so 10 pawns ****altogether.**

**Please ****favourite, Follow and Review. **

**OC Overview **

**Character information.**

**Silver Nightshade****.**

**Age: 16**

**Race: human. **

**Skin colour: pale white.**

**Hair colour: Short light brown hair**

**Eyes: Grey Eyes.**

**Height: 6.1 ft high**

**Evil pieces: 10x**** Pawn ****(6x normal Pawn 2x Mutation pawn.)**

**Scared Gear/Equipment:**

**2 Twice Critical.**

**Twice Critical a Black gauntlet that manifests on the user's arm, leaving the wielder's fingers uncovered**** right arm. Black ****Hand of the Dragon**

**Twice Critical a red, armoured bracer with yellow accents and a green jewel on top of the palm area. The fingers aren't covered, left arm. Red ****Hand of the Dragon**


	3. Chapter 3

The pouring heavy rain with the sound of the thunder can be hear around me as i stood outside of the place i called once called home in the pissing rain I stood ready to do what is needed to be done. "Elsha, Belzard told care of my body." I could see the two of them nodding in my mind before i looked at my hands. "Show me how to use them?"

**'Think about the sacred gears appearing.' **Belzard said as i looked at my hands and both gauntlets appeared. **'Both double your power.'**

"Thanks." I said as i looked at the house, but i hear someone running up to me.

"Silver?!" I looked at my right to see Rias out of breath and piss wet thought and looking at my hands. "Sacred gears?" She looked at me.

"Don't try to stop me." I said walking up the path to the front door. "The pig maybe asleep." I said as i raised my foot and both Gauntlets flashed and my eyes widened as my anger kicked in. "Fuck you pig." I kicked in the door and smashed it off the frame.

The door got sent half way into the hallway as i walked in. **'RESET' **my power returned to normal after that. "What the fuck is going on?" The pig come out of the living room smelling like shit. He looked at the door before looking at me with widened eyes, lightening raging outside and flashing with thunder. "Silver?" He called my name as i looked at him ready to kill him. "What are you doing back here?" He asked as i walked in and the Gauntlets flashed. "Si-" I punch him in the gut and then kicked him into the living only for him to be sent into the wall creaking it and he crouch up blood. **'RESET' **

Rias rushed in. "Silver what are you doing?" She looked at me scared before looking at the pig on the floor in pain. "Silver who is that?" She asked as he looked to be up as i walked over to him and just as he getting up but i just kick his left arm, breaking it. "SILVER!" Rias scream as i just kneed down.

"Looked like i broke your arm?" I looked at the pig in the face as he looked at me in anger.

"Little shit." he growled as I sighed and looked at Rias who looks straight at me.

"Hey Ria, pass me a knife from the kitchen please?" Rias looked at me with widened eyes. "Please?" Rias looked at the floor before nodding and walked over to the Kitchen and began to look for a knife. I looked at the Pig again who looked to be in a lot of pain. "Painful right?" I asked as he looked at me with a piss face. "Yeah that the way i felt when you broke my arm back in 6 grade." I said as i looked at my left arm. "That take 9 mouths to heal, but." I looked back at Rias who now next to me with a large 3 inches by 8 inches kitchen knife in her hand. "Thank you." I take the knife and held it in the reverse grip. "You see." I held the knife close to his face. "Ever since Mother leaved us to move in with her new man, you take everything out on me." Pointing the blade to his left eye and he begin to panic. "So now let see if you can see from my point for view?" I rammed the knife right into his eye and he screamed as I smiled. "FEEL GOOD RIGHT?!" I shouted as i enjoying this but Rias looked at me in fear. "Now let go of the arm?" I pulled out the knife as blood flow and his eye come out. "Oh my bad." I throw the knife back into the kitchen only of it to lead in the wall next to Ria's head.

"Silver..." Rias called to me as i grab the pig left arm and pulled it up behind his back.

"Now let just." the Gauntlets flashed and...

*CREAK!* The pig screamed as his arm and shoulder creak with eases. "Wow this power is great." 'It not reseting' i thought as i drop the pig on the ground. "Rias go outside and wait of me." I said as i looked at a scared Rias. "I going to finally finish this." Rias only nodded and rushed out of the door as i looked at my old man one last time. "You had that this come of a long time." I stood up and walked behind him before stamping on his right leg and broke that too. my gauntlets flashed again and my power grain again. "What?" I looked at my hands. "That not right?"

The pig final spoke. "Your a monster." He said as i looked at him. "I should have just killed you when you was born." He said as i closed my eyes and began to walked out of the living room and up to my room before spotting the red can next to my bed.

"*sigh* Let get this over with." I said before take the can and looked around to see if i am missing anything and as i am looked in my wardrobe, i find a katana in a blue case that i forgot about. "That the sword that Rin give me before he left town." I picked up the sword and just looked at it. "The one person who truthfully cared for me." I shook my head. "Let go." I told myself before walked out of my room and pore the liquid out of the red can onto the floor and down the stair and to the room that the pig managed to sat himself up and i looked at him only to see that his face is in horror.

"What are you doing?" I kept poring the liquid everywhere. "Your crazy." He shouted as i throw the can next to him and he got covered too. "Silver please?" I just take out a box of matches from my pocket and lit up a matches. "SILVER!" He shouted as i turned and dropped the match on floor lighting the liquid on fire.

"Burn." I just said before take me and my sword out of the house as it quickly shoot up in flames. As i walked out to only find Rias stood there with her hand over her mouth and looking at me. "I am done."

**'RESET' **My powers disappeared and my body feels so weak. "Silver?" I began to fall over only for Rias to grab me. "Silver are you ok?" Rias asked as i looked at her only to find that her face is beautiful close up and I couldn't hold it in anymore as my tears just rolled down my cheeks like a waterfall.

"Rias Gremory from this day on my life belong to you." i begin regain my strength and stood up before drawing my sword. "Your pawn can revive people right?" Rias nodded. "Then please do as you wished with my body." Before Rias could stop me i drive the blade into my own heart. "Good bye Rias." I draw my last breath as my eyes closed. the pain just disappeared like it never happened.

**'FALLEN SCALE AWAKEN!'**

**'BOOSTED GEAR AWAKEN!'**

* * *

My body is floating on a sea fire. It feel like before like i am here but my body is not. **["So you're the one who awakened me?"] **I looked around. **["Looked behind you."] **i turned to find a large red western dragon with green eyes.

"Your a dragon right?" I asked as the red dragon come in closer and nodded.

**["I am the welsh dragon ****Ddraig."] **I nodded to him.

"My name is Silver Ni-" I cut myself as Ddraig look at me oddly before remembering Both Belzard and Elsha names. **'Belzard Ignis/****Elsha flamma' **"My name Silver Nightshade Ignis Flamma."

Ddraig looked at me confused, but before he could answer both Belzard and Elsha appeared beside me. "Look like Silver take on our name Belzard?" Elsha placed her hand on my right side as Belzard nodded.

"He going to the most powerful Red dragon emperor with our help." Belzard looked at Ddraig who looked at the three of us.

**["Well if both the Blazing Emperor and the Empress of Ever-flame are working ****together."] **Both Elsha and Belzard smiled before nodding. **["Silver Ignis Flamma, You have both most powerful red dragon Emperor and Empress training you, don't ****disappoint."] **Ddraig disappeared before looked at both Emperor and Empress.

"Silver did you ready combine both of our names together?" Elsha asked as I nodded as she giggled before patting my head. "I see."

Belzard looked me in the eye as i looked at him. "You better live up to my name son." My eyes widened as that the first time someone being pride of me and i looked at the ground with a small smile.

"I will." I said before Elsha giggled.

"It time you head back." Elsha kissed my forehead before i was forced to the real world.

* * *

ORC building Silver's Bedroom.

My eyes shot open as i bolt up in shock breathing heavily. "Fuck." I looked at my hands to find them shaking. "I'm alive?" Looking around i find myself in the same room as last time. "Rias?" I looking at my hands again and closed them before smiling. "She really revived someone like me?" I looked at my body to find myself only in jeans again and my heart has a blade scar for the sword.

**["You almost killed yourself after that little move."] **I hear Ddraig and looked at my left hand to find a green gem. **["You should be able to move without a ****problem but keep in mind that the sacred gear that you have is dangerous."] **I began to get out of bed as I listen.

"I will and Ddraig?" I said as i looked at my bag on the dresser and speaking to Ddraig. "Just keep the voice in my head please don't want people to think i am crazy." Ddraig disappeared from my mind as i got my clothes on before i noted that my right arm had like black veins forming at the base of his arm. "That odd, that was not they before." I don't question is as i put on my red shirt. 'I should go and find Rias.' I walked over to the door and opened it only for me to finally noted my body feels stronger then before.

I just shook my head before walked over to the ORC club room and knocked on the door but no one answered. "Is no one in?" i opened the door to only find Rias sleeping on her desk with paper all over the floor. 'Messy girl.' I walked over to Rias desk and began to clear up the papers and placed them on the desk before looking at the sleeping Rias. 'She pretty.' I looked around to find no one hiding. 'Ok.' I moved closer to Rias and placed my arm around her neck and under her legs before picking her up and a bridal carry only for her to move and get comfort in my arms.

I walking to sofa, i sat down and laid Rias on the same sofa as me and let her use my lap as a pillow. **'Silver, what are you doing?' **I hear Elsha in my head as I nodded. 'I am only doing this as a way to repay her and it got to be more comfortable than a desk.' Elsha only sighed before leaving me alone.

It peaceful. I staked Ria's soft red hair as she is sleeping peacefully on me and i creaked a small smile on my face, but the door opened and my smile disappeared as soon as i looked at a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. "Oh my?" Her name is Akeno Himejima. "You mush be the new member of the family?" She asked as I nodded.

"Your Akeno Himejima one of the great sister of kouh academy." I said as Akeno giggled.

"It nice to meet you Silver Nightshade." I am a little shock by Akeno knew my name but i just faced forward and closed my eyes. "Are you the new pawn of the team?" I looked at her a bit confused. "Am the queen of Ria's peerage, so that make me your leader." She just continued to smile as i returned to stroking Ria's soft hair as i find it calming.

"Well i only answer to Rias." Akeno looked at me a little hurt.

"So long as you are loyal." Akeno walked to the behind me and Rias, once she leave Rias begin to wake up.

"What?" Rias sound sleepy before looking up at me a little confused. "Silver?" I nodded to her. "What are you doing?" She asked as i answered.

"You looking very uncomfortable, so i moved you over to my lap." I looked at her with a small grin. "If i am sorry over stepped my limits." Rias only raised her head and stretching her arms.

"It ok, but next time i will punish you for not asking." She looked at me and i nodded.

"Yes, Miss Gremory." Rias smiled as i stood up.

"Silver?" i looked at my master. "Can you show me your scared gears?" i looked at her oddly until she pointed to her left arms and i nodded before summoning my weapons and her eyes widened. "The boosted gear?" i am Confused.

"You mean like Red dragon right?" Rias looked at me in shock as i pointed to my head. "I can hear a voice in my head." I said only of Ddraig to speak.

**["My name is Ddraig and my partner here is the red dragon ****emperor, Lady Rias Gremory."] **Rias looked at me with a big smile on her hug before hugging me and i am shocked as Rias looks super happy for some reason and i look at the boost gear only for Elsha spoke.

'She maybe happy to have a powerful scared gear in her party?' I don't know what to feel but i just pat Ria's back so that she let me go. "Miss Gremory could i please be released because i am feeling very comfortable." Rias let me go before taking a step back and I nodded. "Thank you."

"Please service me well?" I nodded to her.

"I well." I said before a set of bat like wings appeared from my back. "Oh so i have wing now?" I asked as Rias nodded and i tried to flap them but nothing.

'Silver you should started to train to gain some control over your powers.' I nodded as Belzard spoke to me. "Got it." I looked at Rias. "I needed to train." Rias is confused by what I said.

"Why do you needed to train right now?" She asked as i held the boosted gear to my chest.

"I don't want to be useless to you and don't know magic." Rias smiled and nodded.

"I understand, Once Kiba and Koneko come back after class i will have them help you with your train, but until then please let Akeno help you with the magic train?" She said and Akeno come into the room with a three of cups on a tray and maybe tea in them. "Oh perfect timing Akeno." Akeno looked at Rias. "Could you show Silver here the basic of magic?" She asked as Akeno nodded with a smile.

"Oh." Akeno looked at me with the same smile. "Are you ok with me training you?" She asked as I nodded.

"Anything will help." Akeno nodded before handing me and Rias a cup each, Rias with tea and mine is a cup of coffee and i looked at her as she giggle.

"I heard that you like coffee." I looked at the cup before taking a sip and it very good. "Good?" she asked as i nodded and smiled a little.

"It good." I said a little embarrassed and Akeno just giggled as Rias smiled to herself. 'Maybe i can get along with them?' i said to myself as i enjoy my coffee with my new master and Queen.

* * *

Hour later.

I am outside of the ORC with Akeno who in her gym clothes and my self in a black track suit doing push ups in the yard with Akeno cheering me on. "Come Silver just a few more!" She cheered and i am on 112 push up right now.

"113. 114." My arms are hurting like hell but Belzard and Elsha told me that the boosted gear take a lot out of me when reset take effect and i needed to be ready of it so i am pushing myself past my limits.

"Silver you should focus on your mind as you do your push up to help with focus magic around your body." Akeno said as I nodded.

"121. 122." I started to focus on my body doing just push up and i felt something in my body building up and it more to my stamina.

"That it, keep it up." Akeno said only for my body to give in as i fall to the ground after only 154 push ups. Akeno rushed over to me. "You did very well Silver." I looked at Akeno as she looked down at me with a smile. "Let move onto more mental focus?" I nodded as i take a deep breath and stood up. "Ok try and focus on it ball of light." She made a little white light in her hands before looking at me. "try and picture something special to you make it in her hands." I nodded before closing my eyes.

Light? No my body is tell me to focus on darkness but also tell me to make a flame. 'Maybe a dark flame?' In that second my hands felt very warm and i opened my eyes only to find a black fire dancing in my hands, looking at Akeno in shocked as she smiled and clapped. "I am doing it right?" I asked as she nodded.

"It look like Fire and darkness is your magic specialist maybe even lightening too." I looked at the flame and find lightening coming from it too. As i looked at the flame very hard and something is telling me to increase my power into it. "Silver stop!" I lost my focus for a second before my flame exploded in my face and i fell back onto my ass.

"Aww." I robbed my backside as Akeno giggle before offering me a hand.

"You add too much power to your flame and lost control of it." Akeno said as i nodded but not before My boosted gear turned and Ddraig spoke.

**["My partner should try and use the scared gear in his magic control as his power will ****increase with it anyway."] **Ddraig said as i looked at Akeno who shocked.

"Ok, but only one power up." she said as I nodded and i held my boosted gear in front of me only for my black gear to appeared and both yelled.

**["BOOST"] ["BOOST"] **My power sky rocketed.

"I only said one boost not two?!" Akeno shouted as my body is releasing a large shock wave and i am having a hard time controlling my power.

"AM NOT DOING THI-" my body way give up on me before. **'RESET SET' **

"Silver?" Akeno rushed over to me before grabbing me as I fell.

"Thanks." i am so tied and my breathing so heavy.

"Silver you needed to take it easy." I looked at Akeno with a small grin. "Your scared gears increase power and if you can't handle your basic power then you shouldn't use them." She said as i nodded in agreement but Ddraig thought any wist.

**["Silver tie to boost one more time?"] **Ddraig asked as i looked at the red scared gear in confused, but Akeno protected.

"If he uses it again he will fall into a magic coma." She said as Ddraig told side and me and Akeno are shocked by his new.

**["I think 'Black Gear' IS a lost gear that may have the same powers as the boost gear and i just want to see if my idea is right."] **Ddraig said as i stood up and nodded.

"Silver please don't do this?" She asked as i looked at her and smiled.

"Sorry." I stood my ground and shouted. "BOOST!" before my scared gear triggered and my tied body felt a increase in power. **["BOOST"] ["BOOST"] **

Ddraig roared. **["FUCKING KNEW IT!"] **Before pulling my new power away from me and sealing himself off only for the black gear to disappear and I blinked in shock.

"Ammm..." I am confused before Elsha spoke.

["Silver it time for you to rest."] she said as i nodded and just fell drop onto the soft grass letting the cold air blow around me. Akeno just stood over me.

"You tied?" She asked as I nodded. "I am shock that you're not in a magical coma right now." she said with a worried looked as I sighed.

"I feel like falling asleep right now." she giggled. "But thanks for today." She just smiled and just sit down next to me.

"No problems, i like helping the younger devils out." She said as she looked at the trees and the wind blowing. "Rias see a lot of potential in you and i do too." Akeno said as i felt happy and looked at sky.

"You know that my family abandoned me right?" I asked as i rolled my head to look at a shocked and surprised Akeno. "My old man used to beat me after my mother leave the houses just before my little sister was born." I just felt like telling Akeno my story to let out some of my pain. "After i turned 8 my sense of happiness disappeared and i felt nothing but pain and when i turned 12 i began to drink like my old man and take pill just to felt something." I laughed at this but i could see Akeno is hurt just seeing me like this. "It wasn't until i first sight both you and Rias that i really felt something like this." I smiled at her. "So just tell you this really help with the pain." I sat up but not before Akeno crawled before me and hugged me from behind. "Akeno?" I tied to look behind me but she spoke.

"Don't look at me." she said into my back and i just looked forward only felt a warm energy going into my body. "If it help please come to me and i will listen to whatever hurting you?" I froze up as Akeno said that. "Me, Rias, Kiba and Koneko are here for you as you're one of us now." I nodded and closed my eye before focusing.

'Focus on Akeno and her warm.' i tied to use my magic again only this time passing it onto Akeno who holding me and my body began to generate a black flame formed around us as i opened my eyes and smiled as the flame danced us not a burn heat flame but a nice warm flame that stopped the cold wind from coming to us.

Akeno must of looked at she sounded surprised. "Silver, you're control your flames?" she asked as I nodded.

"I am just picturing a warm fire." I said as i closed my eye. "My fire is warm and can protect me from the cold." I placed my hand on my heart. "I give my life up and my flame belong to Rias, so losing control it not right." I felt pride of my fire as it increase in power. "I am also a member of Ignis Flamma family and will not let myself be put down by myself!" I shouted as my angrier just let itself out as black flame shot from my mouth.

"Silver?" Akeno spoke quietly before resting her head on my back again breaking my angrier. "Just be yourself." I nodded.

"I will and thank you, My Queen." I said before falling asleep in Akeno arms.

"Sleep Red dragon and let this fallen angel guard your dreams." I heard Akeno as my mind shut down.

POV 3th person.

Akeno held the young emperor to her chest and staked his hair. "Is he going to be ok?" Akeno turned around to see Rias walked over and she nodded.

"His magic is coming along but his scared gears increase his power to new levels and he can't control it." Akeno explained as she looked at the boy in her arms. "And his past didn't help ever." She said as Rias nodded.

"I begin to look into his past and find something interest." Rias said as Akeno looked at her king in worried way as Ria's tone is odd and serious as she it holding a few street of paper. "His mother is a power business woman who has ties with a few of our business here in Kuoh." Akeno take the paper as Rias pass her them. "Her ex hundred was find die in a fire house with they son die too." Akeno is shocked as Silver is registered dead to the world and truly abandon. This pissed Akeno off.

"I should go and see this woman and tell her that her son alive and make her pay for abandoning him." Akeno said as Rias looked at her queen odd before explaining everything Silver told Akeno and Rias is also pissed but hides hold it in.

"We going to need a new name of Silver if he going to live with us?" Rias begin to think of a new name for her pawn before Akeno said something that confused Rias.

"How about we give him your last name?" Akeno said as Rias looked at her with an odd look and Akeno smiled. "He did give you his life and he wants someone to care for him." Rias begin to think. "Think of him as your younger brother as he is the red dragon Emperor and your are the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess." Rias smiled at Akeno as she win her over.

"Ok, So he going to be Silver Gremory?" She asked as Akeno shook her head. "What should his name be then?" Akeno looked at Silver with her right hand on Silver Boosted gear and remembered the name he called himself. 'Ignis Flamma'

"Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory." Akeno said as Rias remembered the last names of Ignis and Flamma.

"They're the name of the strongest red dragon emperor and empress?" She remembered her father telling her about the red dragons of the past helping her family out and they are in dent to the red dragon and she thinking that if Silver told on the names of both dragons then he is strong even to talk to them or something triggered them to speak to him. "Well then Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory let me welcome you to your new family." Rias said before kissing the top of Silver's forehead and he smiled as in his mind Both Elsha and Belzard are having a nice talk with Silver about him take they name and making them prided.

**Please ****favourite, Follow and Review. **

**OC Overview **

**Character information.**

**Name:****(Former)**** Silver Nightshade. (Now) Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory**

**Title: Red Dragon Emperor and Lord of Dark flames**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Reincarnated Devil.**

**Skin colour: pale white.**

**Hair colour: Short light brown hair.**

**Eyes: Grey Eyes.**

**Height: 6.1 ft high**

**Evil pieces: 10x**** Pawn ****(6x normal Pawn 2x Mutation pawn.)**

**Relations:  
Nightshade house. (Burned to the ground)  
Father: Ruiji Nightshade (Dead by Silver's house fire.)  
Mother: Hama Takeba. (A live but abandoned Silver.)  
Young sister: name Unknown but alive. (Never meet)**

**Ignis/Flamma families (Red dragon emperors souls)  
Father/Ancestor: Belzard Ignis**  
**Mother/Ancestor: Elsha Flamma**  
**Grandfather/Partner: Ddraig Ignis Flamma**

**Gremory household. (Adopted)  
Ria's Peerage  
Older sister: Rias Gremory (Alive/Master.)  
Older sister: Akeno ****Himejima (Alive)  
Brother: Kiba Yuuto (Alive)  
Younger sister: Koneko Toujou (Alive)  
**

**Main Gremory Household: (Adopted)  
Father: Zeoticus Gremory (Alive)  
Mother: ****Venelana Gremory (Alive)  
Older Bother: ****Sirzechs Lucifer (Alive)  
Sister in law: ****Grayfia Lucifuge (Alive)****  
Nephew: ****Millicas Gremory. (alive)****  
**

**Magic type: Darkness and Fire.**

**Scared Gear/Equipment:**

**2 Longinus Dragons gear.**

**Sacred gear: The fallen scale is a sacred gear made by god using the leftover from a Black Dragons remains as the Sacred gear has the some of the same power that the Boosted gear and other unknown powers (A black version of the boosted gear and it on the right hand.)**

**Sacred gear Powers:**

**Boost:**** Increases the user's power by x2 every 10 seconds.  
****Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have dragon slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a dragon killer.  
****More powers need unlocking.**

**Red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes that manifests on the user's arm. Dragon-like gauntlet that covers up the user's hand and a majority of the arm. When the Boosted Gear reaches its second liberation, it gains another green jewel and a total of 10 golden spikes, aside from covering more of the user's arm.**

**Boost: Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.**  
**Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time. Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again for a certain period of time, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.**


	4. Chapter 4

POV Silver ORC main club room.

After around 3 hours of resting from my training, Rias and Akeno take me to the Occult Research Club club room to explain a few things to me. Rias is right now sat behind her desk as me and Akeno who really close to me are sitting on the sofa closest to the window and i am just super pissed after hearing what Rias find. "I'm sorry this is happening to you, Silver." Rias apologised to me with she both show me and told that my mother just write me off as die without a body to conform it.

Akeno just rubbed my back as held my head. "It ok Silver." Akeno said as i relaxed and pushed my back into the sofa before sighing is angrier.

"I alway knew it was going to end up like this." I said without a care in the world. "So what the plan?" I asked as i looked at Rias who is confused by my acts. "Am dead right? So my old life is gone and now my new one begins." I smiled and so did both Rias and Akeno before Rias stood up.

"Well then Silver?" I looked at Rias with a 'Oh' face as she looked at me. "How would you like to be a Gremory?" I am in shock after hearing this.

"As in?" I asked as she could be asking me to join her fuck club for all I know.

Rias smiled before placing a street of paper on her desk and i got up to have a look and my eyes widened as there is a civilian ship papers and a new school ID. 'Name: Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory' I looked at Rias who has a large smiling on her face. "I had to call in a faith to my friend Sona to have them change the school records and pull some stings to get the paper in the short amount of time I had." Rias sound very happy as i picked up the paper itself and ID.

My new name. I only looked at the ground as my head is confused about what happening, first i am abandoned and left of dead by my own blood and now Rias is giving me a new family just like that. "Silver, you should take offer." I look at Akeno who stood behind me. "Becoming a Gremory is a big deal and not may people have been given a honour like this." I turned to Rias who nodded.

"Unofficially you will be my younger brother until we meet with my mother and father but they are kind people and once we explain everything to them, they will see the good points of having you." Rias said giving me a new will to live. "So are you willing to become a Gremory?" She asked me as i looked her in the eyes and nodded.

"I will and thank you for taking me in, big sister Rias." I bowed to Rias as held in my feeling, but tears rolled down my cheeks and onto the floor.

Akeno moved over to me and patted my back as i looked at her. "Welcome to the family." She said with a smiled and the main doors opened and there stood Kiba and a petite girl who around maybe 4'6ft with white hair and hazel eyes. The front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, she also wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, without the shoulder cape. "Kiba, Koneko welcome home." Akeno said as Kiba smiled and Koneko just looked at me.

"So Silver has join fully now?" Kiba asked as both Akeno and Rias nodded.

"Yes, he has and now he just so happens to be my younger brother now too." Kiba and Koneko just looked at me and i shook my head.

"They decided it not me." I said in my defend with my hands up in the air. "My name was Silver Nightshade, but now is Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory, Wow that is a mouth full." I said as a joke and everyone but Koneko chuckled. "Just call me Silver or Red." I said only Kiba smiled and walked over to me and held out his left hand.

"The name Kiba Yuuto and i am a knight in Rias Gremory services." I take his hand and shake it.

"Nice to meet you on equal grounds and I am Silver Gremory a pawn of Rias Gremory and the Red dragon emperor." Kiba is shocked as i summoned my boosted gear of a second but send it back before Akeno complained at me about power drain again.

Koneko come over and sat down there i was sat. "My seat." she said as she before pulling out a piece of chocolate from her pocket and begin to eat it, looking cute at the some time. I smiled.

"Hey Koneko, how are you?" I asked as she answered bluntly.

"I am doing fine, thanks you." Koneko said as I nodded. Me and Koneko have a little history with each other mainly becomes of my two odd friend pecking on the girls as they change and i get drag into it. Luckily my friends got grab by the main group of girls going after them, but Koneko forward me and give me a free pass if i give her a full box of Chocolate after that school day, but that was like 4 months ago. "So do you have my chocolates?" She asked as I smiled.

"Kind of break right now but i will give you this." I got earlier and placed by the sofa after Training so i walked over to it and started to look around. "Here it is." I pulled out a small card and Koneko looked at it before taking it from my hand and her eyes widened before turning back to me. "Happy?" The young girl nodded quickly and smiled.

The card itself is not a big deal in some people eyes but in Koneko's hand is an unlimited chocolate pass to a sweet shop in town. "Thank you." She said as i looked at Rias and the other confused.

"What?" I asked before Akeno giggled.

"Wow, using chocolate to win over young Koneko here?" She smiled. "That bold of you Silver." I blushed as Koneko sighed.

"He made a bit trouble of me in the past so he just repaying his dents." Koneko said as i just smiled and shook my head.

"Whatever." I said before looking at Rias. "So should i call you Big sister, Sis or just Rias?" I asked as Rias began to think.

"Just call me whatever makes you comfortable." I just sighed and smiled.

"How about i just call you big sis for now and if it gets to much go back to me calling you Rias?" I said as Rias nodded. "Sweet, Now it time for me to start do some more magic control." I said only for Rias to slap the back of my head. "HEY!" Rias looked at me pissed,

"Your not training for the next few days as your body needs to rest." Rias said as i sighed and nodded in defeat.

"Yes, Big sis." I said before walking over to the main door and Kiba spoke.

"Where are you going?" He asked as i looked at him.

"I am going for a walk and i promise not to use magic or my sacred gear unless needed." I said before leaving the club room and take a deep breath as i felt my body locking up. 'What is happening to me?' i thought before walking off and i just hear Elsha speaking in the back of my head.

'Don't get too drunk.' i smiled before nodding.

'I won't.' I said back before leaving for my room and got chanced out of my gym clothes into something more me.

* * *

Kuoh main downtown city limits.

It around 11:30 pm and well the night life is just starting and i decide to go out of few drinks. I also change in a simple red shirt with a small green dragon logo on the right hand side of my chest, A set of blue jean and black Combat boots.

I walking down a back street that i used to hang around and i find myself enjoying just walking around hearing the night life going on around me until i hear a voice calling me. "SILVER!" I turned to then ally and find a tall and muscular person who bold and wearing a black top that didn't fit him to well. I smiled as i walked over to him walking pass people who are lining up to go into an underground club call 'Fallen fox' and this place is one of my personal hanging out spots. "Fuck man, i hear that you get killed by a house fire?" this man is Yuu and he a bodyguard of Fallen fox.

I just smile cocky. "I am a lot harder to kill than some stupid fire." I said only for Yuu to mess up my hair.

"Well it good to see you kid." he said before looking on his clipboard. "Your on the VIP list." He said and i am a little confused before he grin and i got what he doing. "Please come in Mr Silver Nightshade." I shook my head.

"The name is Silver Gremory." Yuu looked at me oddly as i walked pass him but stop. "I got a new family now." I just smiled and he nodded with his only smile as i walked into the club before walking down a set of stair and i could see a second guy.

"Name?" He asked as i looked at him before Yuu shouted down to us.

"IT SILVER, SO LET HIM IN!" Yuu said to his co worker who looked at me and is shocked.

"Fuck, i am so sorry Sir." He said before opening the door to loud party that i walked into and loud music is play with people dancing on a large dance floor and a DJ playing the music and throwing his fist in the air.

I looked around and on my left is a bay with 3 beautiful woman tending it and i walked over to it only for a long blonde hair and blue eye woman with large breast spotted me. "HOLY SHIT!" she shouted as i walked over and smiled before sitting at the bay. "Sil?" She called me by my nickname and I nodded.

"Hey May, how are things?" i asked as the woman come over and started to make a drink.

"A lot better to know that my little brother is alive." She said as i smiled as Fallen fox is place i came to know as a safe heaven and full of friendly faces. May place a silvery-grey drink in front of me and i take it. "One Silver-special." She said with a big smile and I nodded.

"Thanks." i take a sip and the taste is so good and heavenly. "Man between this and my new family, my life is looking up for me." May looked at me as i looked at her oddly. "Oh right, i got adopted." May looked super shocked.

"Are they nice?" May asked as i nod to her as she know my old home life was not the best and she kind of looks out of me. "So long as hey are looking after you then i will leave it alone but if something happens then please straight here." She told me as I nodded.

"I am free now so i can come here more and maybe i will bring my family with me?" I said with a grin and May before kissed my cheek.

"It good to have you back little Sil." May got back to work as i sat at the bay by myself enjoying the music and drink but someone got my attention as i looked at my right to see two people sat on the over side of the bay. One tall black hair man with brown eyes, Wearing a black shirt and dark green jean. He looked to be with a beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and red eyes. she wearing a simple dark blue dress that look really good on her and i could tell something is wrong as the woman looked really displeased and something is telling me to go over and fuck that guy up as he is getting closer and closer to her, so i got up with my drink. "Come on let go back to me place?" He said in a sexist tone and i could see his left hand is slowly reaching to the woman ass so i grab it.

Both of they looked at me as i pulled the man away from the woman and he fell off his seat making everyone in the club stop what they are doing and the music stopped too. "SEXUAL ASSAULT DOESN'T HAPPEN HERE BUDDY." I shouted shocking everyone and the guy just looked at me before giving super pissed off and got up.

"And what give you the rights to tell me what to do?" He asked as he looked me up and down. "Are you a little young to be here?" he asked as i do look like a high schooler. "Run along and return to mommy and leave me and my date alone." I looked at the woman who looked at me and i could tell that she ready to flip and i decide to play my hand and just smiled.

"Ok then, Mother how we leave?" I looked at the woman who is confused by this and the man froze up as i said that. "Your trying to hit on my mother who happens to own this place." I said and the woman just smiles as she got what i was doing and i hear May over the bay coming over to us and help me out.

"Boss should i get Yuu over here?" May asked the white woman who simple closed her eye and take a sip of her drink wanting to be leave alone so May shouted. "BIG GUY!?" she called to Yuu and the man who still froze at this place just stood there as Yuu came into the club and looked at me and pointed to the black man and Yuu is pissed as his peaceful night is ruined and he just come over and picked the man up by his shirt like nothing and grad him out.

Silent fall on the club until the DJ played a new song and got the club beating again and everyone returned to normal as i come over to woman and sat down next to her before May got me a second drink and the woman turned to me. "Thanks of the help." She said as i just grinned.

"No problem." I said as i finished my first drink and started my second one. "Next time, tell the bay staff and the big guy will come and take kind of the problem as this place have a no trouble rule." I said as the woman nodded.

"thank you since." I nodded to her as we both drink in a peaceful quiet until she spoke. "My name is Bina Lessthan." I smiled before looking at her smiling face.

"My name is Silver Gremory." Bina looked at me oddly as i finally finished my drink and looked at the dance floor. "Do you wanted to dance?" I asked just being a gentleman and Bina shook her head of a second before looking at me and nodded.

"I would like that." She said before downing the last of her drink and we both walked over to the dance-floor and find a good spot before the two of us begin to dance together and i find her movement are almost graceful like she from a noble class.

Bina looked at me as i smiled and having a great time. "Your a good dancer." I said as Bina smiled.

"Your not bad self." Bina said before the DJ grab the mic and begin to speak.

"WELL WELL WELL WE GOT THE PRINCE OF THE FALLEN FOX WITH US TONIGHT LADY AND GENES!" He shouted as a spot light landed on both me and Bina. "AND HE HAS A BEAUTIFUL PRINCESS WITH HIM TOO!" i just face palmed as the DJ is just fucking with me and i smiled at him. **"COME ON AND LET THEM SHOW US THEY BEST DANCE!?" **The people around us slow formed a circled around me and Bina forcing us to look at each other and we needed a plan. **"LET DOWN THE BEAT!" **The DJ play a song i knew all to well.

"Follow my lead." I said as Bina nodded before i held out my hand and we begin to dance. (Watch RWBY MMD Episode 9 - Classic and you well get a idea of how Silver and Bina are dancing)

As we both dance together and having fun the night continues on until the song ended and we both just walked over to the bay again for more drink. "Man that was fun." I said as Bina seat down and nodded with happy face.

"That was nice." she said as May got us both Silver-specials. "Oh I don't order this?" Bina looked at May who grinning.

"Oh Silver here is paying." I looked at May who just grinned my way and i shake my head.

"Thanks May." I said a little pissed and she just smiled.

"No problem, little bro." Bina looked at me with widen eyes.

"She used to be my babysitter a few years back and she always call me little bro." May smile got bigger and Bina sighed in relief.

"Well i am going back to work, don't be get to drunk or i am going to take you home with me." May winked at Bina and Bina is a little shocked as she walked off making Bina looked at a chuckling me.

"Am..." Bina is speechless and i laughed my ass off. "HEY!?" Bina blushed as i wiped my eyes.

"Sorry sorry, just May is Bi and normally don't come onto people like that and it just funny." I said as Bina pouted and take both drinks and down them both and i am in shock. "Bina?" Bina face is a little red and she looked at me before handing me the glasses.

"More." she said and i knew that my night has just reached it final moments. I looked at May who is laughing and Bina reached her hands. "More please!" she asked as May nodding.

"On it." I just sighed as Bina got more pissed. 'I am so going to make May pay for this later.' I thought to myself before getting myself ready for a long night.

* * *

It around 3am and i find myself walking back to the academy smelling for alcohol and a fully drunk woman on my back and Belzard laughing. 'Oh my son makes me so pride.' I can tell that he just fucking me and i smiled as Bina is not a bad looking woman and still young.

"Whatever you dad." I said in replies before Bina began to move and i looked over my shoulder to see Bina slowly opening her eyes and i know she still a bit drunk. "Hi Bina, how are you holding up?" I asked as she looked at me.

"Why i am on your back?" she asked with a tired voice and i just looked forward.

"You fell asleep in the club, so i taking you with me back to my place of stay unless your place is close by and i can drop you off there?" I asked as Bina looked around of a minute and sighed before resting her head on my right shoulder.

"Just take me to your place." She said before falling asleep again and i smiled before continuing on as i'm using a back way into the school close to the ORC building.

After around 10 minutes of walking though the woods and into the ORC ground i find Rias waiting at the front door wearing a nightgown and looking around until she spotted me. "Silver?" She said as i walked up to her and freed one of my hand before covering my lips with my finger as she looked at Bina on my back. "Who that?" she asked as I smiled.

"A friend who has a bit to much to drink and i decide to bring her here as it easier and safer too." Rias sighed as i said this. "Can i come home?" I asked and Rias nodded.

"You can but you're sleeping on your floor." She said as I nodded.

"Plan too." i said as walked inside and right up the stairs.

"Also Silver, we needed to talk about you going back to school tomorrow?" She said as i looked down the stair to see Rias with her arms cross. "As your Sister, it my job to keep you in line." She said as i smiled and nodded.

"I know, but as your brother it my job to make your life a bit more fun." I winked and Rias smiled. "Night Sis." I said before walking up the rest of the stairs and walked over to my room before opening the door and walked over to my bed. I placed Bina on the bed and she begin to get comfortable and I smiled. 'It nice to see someone comfortable around me.' I though as i tried to walked off to the wardrobe but i felt someone grab my hand, making me look over to see Bina holding my hand. "Bina?"

She look half asleep and i can tell something wrong with her as she looking me right in the eyes. "Don't leave me alone." She said as I smiled.

"I am just giving my sleep wear on." i said as i slowly got out of Bina grip and walked over to the wardrobe and find that Bina is watching me change and i sighed before taking off my shirt and replace it with a new grey top and got down to my boxes, only to pull out some black gym short and stuck them on and looked over at Bina as she started to take off her dress and i blushed like mad. 'fuck.' I looked in my wardrobe to find one of my white school shirts and take it out and throw it at her.

Bina looked at me oddly as she held it. "What this for?" she asked as i turned around not to look at her.

"Can you please put that on as I can't look at you in your underwear." I said in a embarrassed tone and i hear Bina giggling to herself.

"ok then." She begin to put on the shirt from what i could hear and i waited for her to tell me that she done. "I am done, Silver." I slowly turned around and find a Beautiful woman wearing one of my shirt and she look very good with it. 'Oh fuck.' Trying not to get a hard on, Bina patted the bed.

"Come on and let get some sleep." She said as i sighed and was going to walked over until my body stopped on it own. 'what?' I thought as i looked at Bina for a minute and my head begin to hurt really bad. "Silver?" She called to me as i fell to my knees in pain. "SILVER!?" something begin to happen to me as if my body is telling me to stay away from Bina. "Silver are you ok?" Bina come rushing over but i summoned both my Boosted Gear and Black Gear only for her to stop.

"Don't come closer." I said as i tried to stand with the boosts. "My body is telling me to stay away from you and I don't know why." I said only for Bina to ask me something shocking.

"You a pawn right?" she asked as i looked at her in pain. "Your a devil pawn right?" she asked as i nodded as i am confused on how she knew that i am a devil. "**I, Grayfia** **Lucifuge, Queen of lord Sirzech Lucifer here by break your bond." **Bina said and a set of Chains appeared around me wrapping itself around me before breaking apart and my body pain just disappeared as i just stood up and looked at my body in confused mind set and Bina looked at me with a smiled. "Come to bed and forget everything." She said and i just nodded as i am sleepy so i just got into my bed and laid down away from Bina. "Silver?" she laid back on the over side of the bed and looked at me, there roughy a 24 inches between us and she held out her hand. "Hold my hand?" she asked as i placed my left hand on the pillow we are both using and she held it before a warm feeling fulled my body and sleep over take me, but hear Bina speaking. "Sleep well my little foot soldier." I don't why but Bina voice sound very happy.

* * *

The next morning.

I ended up wake up alone this morning and find out that Bina end up leaving earlier this morning after she leave me a note that said.

'Dear Young Silver or Red dragon Emperor,

Thank you of the lovely time last night and taking care of my health, but i regret that i have to return home to my husband and son without saying a real good bye, so please don't feel down as we will meet again soon.

From your drinking buddy Bina Lessthan.'

That note made me smiled before i got ready for school this morning and meet up Rias who asked about my night and just told her that my night was really good and i needed the break from life and meet up with a few friends.

She don't like that i take someone home with me but agree that just leaving someone alone is a bad thing so she allowed it this once but i have to be on my best behaviour at school and a few changes are needed to be done to me and let just say that i hated them.

Walking to school with Rias and Akeno in front of me and other students watching us walking together in shock.

"This that Silver Nightshade with both big sister Rias and Akeno?" I head one girl said as we walked passed.

"I heard that Silver was killed in a fire house?" I looked at the ground as my old life is over and everyone thought I die.

"No man, i spotted him at a club last night with a young woman." I looked at the guys talking. "She looked super fucking hot." 'Are they talking about Bina?' I thought as his friend.

"Oh i remember you telling me about it, he defend her right? But he a Brute?" I growled at hearing this and Rias looked at me.

"Silver just forgot about them." I looked at Rias with a pissed off looked but nodded as she give me a small smile and patted my hair. "Come on hold your head up high and walked like you own this place like a true Gremory." I looked at her and noted that she being supportive and i nodded before smiling.

"You got it Big Sis." I said before standing up straight with my head held high. "I got to class, so i will see you both later." I said before kissing both of them on the cheeks and ran off as the other students looked at me in horror and once inside of the main school, i heard two people running and in a split second i ducked as a fist shoot over me and two people stood in front of me.

"Traitor!" Both of them shout as i smiled a small both of them are my friends. Motohama and Matsuda are both are only people who ever talk to me and i hold them close, ever if they are assholes sometime.

"What with getting with the big Red on the down low?" Matsuda asked as i looked at him oddly until he pull me into a head lock. "Your a traitor!" he shouted and the head-lock doesn't hurt and i just laughed as Matsuda smiled. "There the famous Silver smile." He said as i looked up at him. "How are man?" He asked as I nodded.

"Good." I said as he let me go. "And about Big sis." I pulled out my new ID and show the two of them and my friends are in shock.

" Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory!" Both shouted getting everyone around us to look at me again and i got embarrassed.

"You a Gremory?" Motohama asked as I nodded as i put my ID away. "But..." I looked to me left and right, before waving them closer and they come closer.

"Rias saved my life after, i started to lose it." Both Motohama and Matsuda looked at me with widened eyes. "So i am living with her and family until i get back on my feet." I said which is the story that Rias told me to stay with. "Also the fire was me." I said before Motohama looked at the ground.

"Fuck man, sorry we was not there for you." He said as i laughed it off.

"Water under the bridge." I said as i walked passed them both. "We got class." I said as my friends nodded and the three of us walked together to the classroom.

"Also Silver?" I looked at Matsuda. "What with the blonde and red colour in your hair?" He asked as i pushed out my phone and used the camera to find that my hair had bit of Red and yellow blonde hair mixed in my brown hair and i find this odd.

"I tried dyeing it a few days ago but it don't work." I lied because I don't know what is happening. "I guess i forgot a few pieces." I noted that some of my brown hair is turning red and blonde slowly. 'What the fuck?' I put my phone away. "Let go." we continued on. 'Mother, Father, Ddraig what the fuck is going on with my hair?' I called to my partner and Belzard answered.

'Remember when you got injury by that fallen angel?' I remember that and Belzard nodded. 'Well she destroy your some of your organs and to save your life we had to forcefully give up your organs and turn them into dragon organs and your DNA is slowly changing because of this.' I just sighed. 'Also Elsha personal forced her DNA into your body so that why you have Blond hair too.' I smiled at that.

'Thanks for explaining.' we got to class and both my friends walked in like nothing but i take a minute to get myself together. 'Could we increase it?' I asked as Ddraig answered after unsealing himself.

['We can but you needed to find a place to hide.'] I nodded before running to the closes toilet, got into a toilet cell and locked it. ["Ok Blond or Red?"] Ddraig asked as i closed my eye and begin to think.

"Give me Blonde hair and Green eyes." I said as Ddraig, Belzard and Elsha are shocked. "What?" I asked as Elsha spoke.

'Silver, for us to do that you have to give up your eyes to Ddraig and my DNA well rewrite your own, so you have to be sure that you want this?' I sat down on the closed toilet and nodded.

"Do it." I said before my Boosted Gear and Black Gear Trigger. "Both of them?" I am confused by this until an echo voice ring in my head.

**"I will be taking your heart." **My vision before come more dizzy as a female voice played. **"From this day on i will be by your side young ****hatchling." **I could see a large purple dragon simile to ddraig but smaller and bone like wings. **"My name is Tiara and i am the ****Heavenly Dragon of Darkness." **Her smile send wave of fear into my soul and my heart beat loudly and painfully forcing my body to pass out from the pain.

**And done.**

**Please ****favourite, Follow and Review. **

**OC Overview **

**Character information.**

**Name:****(Former)**** Silver Nightshade. (Now) Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory**

**Title: Red Dragon Emperor and Lord of Dark flames**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Reincarnated Devil.**

**Skin colour: pale white.**

**Hair colour: Short light brown but more blonde hair.**

**Eyes: Green Eyes.**

**Height: 6.1 ft high**

**Evil pieces: 10x**** Pawn ****(6x normal Pawn 2x Mutation pawn.)**

**Relations:  
Nightshade house. (Burned to the ground)  
Father: Ruiji Nightshade (Dead by Silver's house fire.)  
Mother: Hama Takeba. (A live but abandoned Silver.)  
Young sister: name Unknown but alive. (Never meet)**

**Ignis/Flamma families (Red dragon emperors souls)  
Father/Ancestor: Belzard Ignis**  
**Mother/Ancestor: Elsha Flamma**  
**Grandfather/Partner: Ddraig Ignis Flamma  
Grandmother/Partner: Tiara **

**Gremory household. (Adopted)  
Ria's Peerage  
Older sister: Rias Gremory (Alive/Master.)  
Older sister: Akeno ****Himejima (Alive)  
Brother: Kiba Yuuto (Alive)  
Younger sister: Koneko Toujou (Alive)  
**

**Main Gremory Household: (Adopted)  
Father: Zeoticus Gremory (Alive)  
Mother: ****Venelana Gremory (Alive)  
Older Bother: ****Sirzechs Lucifer (Alive)  
Sister in law: ****Grayfia Lucifuge (Alive)****  
Nephew: ****Millicas Gremory. (alive)****  
**

**Magic type: Darkness and Fire.**

**Scared Gear/Equipment:**

**Simple steel Katana.**

**2 Longinus Dragons gear.**

**Sacred gear: The fallen scale is a sacred gear made by god using the leftover from a Black Dragon named Tiara remains as the Sacred gear has the some of the same power that the Boosted gear and other unknown powers (A black version of the boosted gear and it on the right hand.)**

**Sacred gear Powers:**

**Boost:**** Increases the user's power by x2 every 10 seconds.  
****Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have dragon slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a dragon killer.  
****More powers need unlocking.**

**Red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes that manifests on the user's arm. Dragon-like gauntlet that covers up the user's hand and a majority of the arm. When the Boosted Gear reaches its second liberation, it gains another green jewel and a total of 10 golden spikes, aside from covering more of the user's arm.**

**Boost: Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.**  
**Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time. Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again for a certain period of time, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.**


	5. Chapter 5

I begin to wake up after that painful season and i find myself in the same toilet as before and i checked the time. it only been 30 minutes and i started to look at my hands to see they are fine. "Ok?" I said before getting out of the toilet and to my shock as i looked at myself in the mirror to find my hair is just like Elsha but with short mount if red highlights that the end of my hair and my eyes are a Emerald green colour. "Holy devil shit." I looked at myself and i find myself being more hard looking like Belzard in the face and i smiled as i looked at the side of my face only to find a black dragon head Tattoo just coming popping above my shirt and i pulled it down to find a full tattoo on the right of my neck. "What the fuck?"

**'Do you like it?' **I hear that purple dragon again. **'It your personal Dragon mark and now other dragon will know not to fuck with you.' **I am shocked before Ddraig spoke too.

**['Silver this is the black dragon ****Tiara and she happens to be my younger sister.'] **Ddraig said only for Tiara to giggle and i sighed.

"Can other people see this mark?" i asked as Tiara shake her head.

**'Unless they have a dragon sacred gear and Dragon blood then no other specie can see it, if you don't want them too.'** As she said that the mark disappeared and i sighed in happiness.

"Right." I looked at myself again and nodded. "Let do this." I pushed myself out of the bathroom and walked the hall and find myself being looked at more then before.

"Who that?" i looked at a group of girls looking at me with bright red faces and blushing. "He looking right us." one of them said as her friends giggle and i am so confused.

['Dragons get a lot of attention from the other sex'] Ddraig told me as i grinned. ['Also your acting like a dragon.']

I only walked onto to my class and i find that i am around 20 minutes late of class and i don't care, so i opened the class only for the class to look at me oddly. "Who are you?" I looked at the teacher.

"I am the new student." 'Elsha a little help with magic please.' I asked and Elsha helped with my magic. The teacher looked at his book and looked at me oddly.

"I only have a student returned to this class after a family problem coming." he looked at me with a confused as i grinned as his eyes widened in shocked. "Wait, Mr Nightshade?" he called my old name as i pointed to his book.

"Check again and call me by my real name asshole." I said and the teacher looked at me in shock as i called him an asshole and he was going to speak but i just spoke again. "I don't care if your teacher, so don't even try to tell me off." I faced the class. "Name Silver Gremory and i was your classmate until a few days after my house got set on fire and i am living with the Gremory family." The class is looking at me with shock faces and i am loving this. "So if you got a problem take it up with Rias." I said before walking off and sit down in my seat only for the girl who sits next to me looked over at me. She has short pink hair and wear a red headband, one of the kendo captains and her name is Yui Katase. "What?" I asked as i turned to her and she blushed.

"Just wondering if your ok?" She asked as i nodded and front of class.

"I am just fine and i just want this day to end and return to my life without all the bullshit and tell your friends that i have nothing to do with Motohama and Matsuda peeking." I said as the teacher started the lesion and i just looked out of the window as the day is very nice with clear sky. 'what a nice day?' i thought before i felt something off and i looked at the school only to see a young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips wearing short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top. my eyes widened as she looked right now with smile and holding a phone in her right hand before text or ring someone but then my phone beep and i looked quietly to find a massage from a under number and then i looked at her the girl again and she pointed to her phone and then i looked at my phone to read the message and i am both shocked and pissed.

'It good to see your alive, meet me at the park after your class end if you want to talk or fight.' I looked back to find she gone.

['Silver?'] Ddraig called me and i growled.

'How strong would i needed to be to beat that bitch?' I asked as the class continued on peaceful and i started to get ready for that fallen angel as thanks to Elsha i leaned how to make a simple clone of myself and hide my aura so i made my way out of school and headed to the park.

'Her core strength is no more then your base power." Belzard told me before i began to run to the park. 'Also thank to you giving up part of your body, you can use the boosted gear Balance beaker but only for a few seconds.' I got confused.

"What a balance breaker?" I asked as i started to walked down a street that lands to the park as Ddraig told me.

['The Balance breaker is the strongest form of a Sacred gear and my Boost gear take the form of a suit of armour to protest you from damage and increase your power at the same time.'] I liked the sound of that armour and Elsha send a image of a suit of armour to my mind and i smiled.

"i like that." I said before Tiara spoke.

**'Before i fall asleep, my fallen scale as the abilities as the boosted gear and more.' **Tiara got my attention. **'It a bit weaker in term of defend but you can injury dragons and angels more easier as my claws are infused with pure darkness and my balance breaker don't take a lot to unlock and you can use it whenever you want.'** My eye widened as Tiara said that but i know that there a catch to it.

"what the catch?" I asked as Tiara laughed.

**'HAHA i knew that you would pick up on the side effect.' **She smiled before appearing like a ghost in front of me and thank of the devil that people are not around. **"You have to give into your darkies feeling and in return i well give you all my powers." **She came closer to me and rudder her face against my cheek. **"You can become the lord of the Dark flames and the most powerful black dragon in the world." **Tiara said before Ddraig roared.

['TIARA GO TO SLEEP ALREADY?!']Tiara just sighed and nodded.

**'Night.' **She disappeared and i sighed as everyone disappeared from my soul.

'Pure darkness?' i looked at my hand and summoned my black flames. 'The power to kill angel easy.' i began to think. 'Can i eat light magic?' I thought before walking to the park. 'Only one way to find out.'

* * *

After 10 minutes i got to the park, in my school uniform on and both my scared gears in standby mode and my katana that i only find out is linked to my boosted gear and now is a red sword with a black care and handle. i happily named it 'Boosted shadow.' i sat on the same breach that i first meet that girl and my wait is not that long as i heard laughing. "Well look who came early?" I looked at my right side to see the girl and i grinned as she looks a lot better up close.

"Well i don't want to make a sexy girl wait." I said before standing up with my blade in my left hand and faced the fallen angel who just smiling. "So should we finish what we started?" I clicked my sword out a bit as the fallen angel looked at me oddly.

"Why would i fight you?" She asked and i am both confused as fuck and well a bit embarrassed. "Your the kid that i sent to keep an eye on and deal with your father." my mouth just fell to the floor and i dropped my sword only for it to turn to dust.

"What?" i asked as the fallen angel just giggled.

"My job is to keep an eye on you." she said only for me to pick up on her magic and my flames appeared around me and her eyes widened. "The Gremory power?" She asked as I shook my head as i had no idea on what she talking about.

"If you're talking about my flame then no." i said before the angel held something in her hand and i looked at it as my flame disappeared. "What that?" I looked at her and she just smiled.

"My lord wanted me to give you this as my apology." She said as i take what look like paper and it had a weird green seal on it.

I looked at it and it begin to glow and that a small hologram of a tall man appearing to be in his twenties with an average build, black hair, golden bangs and black goatee and wore a V-neck maroon long-coat with a wide,open high-collar that opens up at the hem. The long-coat also featured two black belts around the waist and four black bands on each arm, two of the bands at the wrist and the other two near the elbow. He wore grey slacks and brown shoes. "Hello Silver NIghtshade." I looked at man as he knew my name and smiling. "I take it you forgotten me?" he asked as I don't know him. "Shame. i knew your mother." He said as my eye widened.

"How?" I asked as he just smiled again.

"That can wait until later kid, but now i have a three gifts for you." He said and i raised an eyebrow. "first a new house." I looked at him in shock. "Raynare please give Silver the key?" The angel come over to me and held a small brown key and i take it before looking at the man. "The house is on the same street that you used to live on and Raynare will take you to it." I looked at him oddly.

"Why are you doing this?" He looked at me in the eyes before sighing.

"Because Kid, i had a dent to repay to you for my child actions." He said as i looked at the female. "So i am giving Raynare punishment to you." He said as i looked at this Raynare. "Please do this you please, but don't kill her." He asked as I nodded.

"Fine, she can life." I said as it more of a pain punishing someone but the old man looks happy that I don't cut her down. "but only if i can get a favour from you." He nodded. "Ok then your going to be my trainer." I said and he just looked at me. "You look powerful and i know that if i am going to be better then i am going to needed someone strong."

He laughed and i looked at him before he nodded. "How about i meet you with you on a weekend?" He asked as I nodded. "Good, so meet me here tomorrow?" I nodded. "now on to your second gift." He said before my phone started to beep and i looked at find a new number. "My personal number." The name started uncle Azazel. "Call me if you ever needed a talk or help with your sacred gear."

"Thanks." I said with a small smiles as the help will be needed.

"No needed for thank, but now onto the last and the most personal gift i can give you." Raynare blushed as this Azazel said this. "I am giving Raynare to you as a personal maid or bodyguard it up to you as what you see her as." He said as i looked him in shocked. "Until next time Silver." He disappeared leave both me and Raynare alone in silence.

"Ammm..." I looked at Raynare. "So what are you going to do with me?" she asked as i sighed and rubbed the back of my head.

"Do whatever you want i have no needed of you." I said before walking off, placing the key in my pocket. "I just want to live my life, so leave me alone." I waved too Raynare before opening my phone and looked at the time 11:47AM. "I got time to get back to class without Rias finding ou-" I ended up in the same back street to head back to school and i heard someone coming from behind me.

"Without me find out what?" I turned to see Rias stood in the middle of the road with her arms crossed. "Care to explain the clone on your class room that fell asleep?" She smiled but i knew she pissed.

"NOPE!" I shouted before running off and Rias ran after me.

'Silver roll your shoulder-blades.' I forward Elsha order and my eyes widened as a set of blood red Dragon like wing unfolded from my back. 'HOLD ON!' my wings begin to flip and i felt the power behind them as i jumped and take to the sky. "SILVER YOU FOOL!" I head Rias shouted as i smiled as i take flight into the sky.

"THIS IS SO FUCKING GREAT!" I shouted before stopping and the shock wave. **'How about we give you ****control?' **Tiara said before i felt myself flapping my wings and I said. **'Told you all that he would take to them.'**

Ddraig laughed at this. ['He a true Dragon.'] I smiled as i turned around to see Rias flying too. "Silver what in the hell is this?" She asked as I smiled. "What up with your eyes?" She asked as i looked at her.

"Rias, i made a deal with Ddraig and give up my eyes." Rias eyes widened in shock. "Is a small price to make for me to keep you safe." I smiled before Rias began to cry and i come closer to her and hugged my big red sister. "It ok Big sis." I whispered into her ear as she nodded into my chest.

"I am sorry Silver that you had to give up yourself for me." Rias said as i just smiled.

"I didn't only do it for you Sis." Rias looked up at me as I smiled. "I wipe myself of that pig DNA and now i can live knowing that I don't have him inside of me." Rias smiled before i kissed her forehead. "Come on, Let get back to school." I said before Rias nodded and we both take off back to the school at full speed.

* * *

We got back to school and everyone and mean EVERYONE has being trying to get on my good side ever since i come to Rias classroom for lunch and my 'Clone' had gone to meet up with her. Akeno was shocked by my change but she like it from what she told me and now people are talking about the new prince of kuoh. The prince of class 2-A, the only one who can be close to the grant Sisters and no one would try anything to Rias 'younger brother' and the teachers are staying off my back too, so that a bonus as well.

But not everything is good. Nope, Koneko the little sweet girl she is has told me about a odd rumour her over hear from one of her classmates and this just pissed me as the rumour is going around that i am making a move on Rias and the other member of the ORC just so that i'm basically untouchable by the school and this slowly made me lose it that i just stay in the ORC club with Koneko. "i hated this." I said as am laying down on one of sofa with Koneko on the other.

"This was going to happen." I turned my head to face the young loli. "You used to be a monster and now your the younger brother of the most beautiful girl in the school." Koneko said as she happened some her chocolate and i just smiled before resting my head on my arms. "Also?" I looked at her again. "How are you finding being a devil?" She asked as i looked at the roof.

"To be honest with you Ko, i wish you guys find me quicker." I said as Koneko looked at me oddly. "I love it here." Koneko looked at her lap before nodding and hopped off her seat and walked over to me and i looked at her oddly. "Koneko?" Koneko just looked at my legs and i looked too as she sat down on them. I am confused by this. "Koneko?" She looked at me with chocolate in her mouth and I asked. "What are you doing?" I smiled as Koneko smiled too.

"i am giving you a little gift." I just smiled and laid my head down again. "Silver?"

"I'm going to sleep." I said like a joke and chuckled to myself. "If the others ask we just doing some train with me focusing my magic to my legs." I said as Koneko just nodded as i closed my eyes. "Thanks Koneko." I begin to fall asleep.

POV 3th.

As Silver slept, Koneko looked at him and smiled evilly before placing out a marker from her pockets. "Don't fall asleep when marker are around." Koneko said under her breath before she begin to draw on the poor dragon. She giggle as she write something on him that is going to be funny if someone find it on him.

Koneko noted something on Silver right arm and she decided to take a look only for her eyes to widened. Scars. blade scars running up his wrists and from how his blazers is, he been hiding them and one of them looks to be still healing. 'What?' Koneko was about to reach out to Silver arm to get a better look but the sound of feet step could heard and Koneko panicked before looking at Silver. 'Fuck it'

She quickly laid herself down as the door opened as kiba and Rias walked in. Both teens blinked as they could see a sleeping Silver and fake a sleep Koneko on top of him. "Ok..." Rias sound confused as she walked over to them and kneed down but thanks to Koneko acting skill Rias just smiled before patting Koneko hair and her brother. "I am happy the pair of you are getting along." Rias kissed Koneko forehand and then Silver's. "Come on Kiba, let leave them to sleep." Kiba nodded before the two leave the room and turned the light off. "Sleep tight." Rias said and as soon as the door close Koneko, slowly raised her head only for a voice to be heard.

"Never thought that you would that you would sleep on top of me?" Koneko froze up as she slowly turned around to see Silver opening his eyes and smiling.

"Not you're going to ask?" She asked as Silver closed his eye again with a grin.

"I like it, Your cute and comfort so don't stop yourself." Koneko is just shocked as this boy is know for just being a completely closed off from people and now he just being opened. 'Unless...' Koneko sat on Silver belly and he looked at her again only that her face is close to his own and he blushed as Koneko is super cute to him.

"Your hiding something?" she asked as Silver looked at her oddly before smiling.

"Whatever." He voice is shaky and Koneko knew that he hiding something. "Think whatever you want, but i am not hiding anything." Koneko knew he lying.

"Your hiding something, I can see it in your aura." Silver eyes widened as she said that and he shot up but not before grabbing Koneko and flipping the two for them and pinning her to the sofa.

"Rook." Silver find out about the pawn abilities and that the Rook increase strength. Silver strength already but the Rook just add more. "Tell me how the fuck you know?" Koneko looked at Silver in shock as his eyes are glower and his hands are tightly holding her down. "HOW!" he shouted.

"BECAUSE I AM A NEKOMATA AND I CAN SEE PEOPLE AURA!" Koneko shouted as she is scared and Silver just blinked as he dragon traits calmed down and he looked at what he doing to poor Koneko. Silver throw himself back.

"I am sorry." Silver sat down on the over side of the sofa with his head in his hands. "I am so sorry." Silver begin to cry as Koneko sat up and looked at the young dragon.

Koneko slowly moved closer to the Dragon and hugged his left arm and he looked at her with only shock in his eyes as Koneko as both a tail and ears. "You shouldn't be sorry." She said as Silver looked at her sad face before petting her and Koneko froze up.

"Your have beautiful ears and a lovely tail." He slowly staked her hair and ears making her blushes. "You look cute before but now your a lot cuter." Koneko looked at ground to hide her face from Silver who just smiled and tried to forget what happened between the two of them. "About before?" He said as Koneko nodded.

"Let just put it behind us." she said as her tail waved in the air behind her and Silver making the dragon smiled and pulled her head into his chest and Koneko got confused.

"Thank Little sis." Silver whispered before letting go of Koneko and stood up. "I should head for my room, if i am going to sleep?" He said and just as he was going to leave Koneko held onto his blazer and Silver looked at the Blushing Koneko.

"Stay here?" she asked as Silver turned around and she looked at him. "You can stay here with me?" Silver smiled and nodded before picking up Koneko and sat down with her on his lap.

Koneko looked at Silver as his smiled is one of happiness. "Let not tell the others?" He winked and Koneko looked in front of them with a bright red face and this only made Silver hug Koneko sending her into Shocked. "TOO CUTE!" he sound like a little kid who just got a new cat of his birthday.

"NYAA!" Koneko meowed as Silver hugged her and he just got more and more happy.

"Kitty!" Silver said playfully as he placed his chin on Koneko as he pulled her in, Koneko felt Silver being gentle with her and she also noted Silver aura is one of someone who is scared. She looked him in the cover of her eyes to see Silver shaking a little. He looks scared and he doing his best to hide it from people, so Koneko just pushed her head into Silver chest and got comfort in the dragon hug and she find him to be very comfort and safe to be held by, her eyes slowly closed as did Silvers and both devils begin to fall asleep together.

Thankfully Elsha take over Silver body for short time and laid the two for them down on the sofa with Koneko in Silver arms and Silver wings opened covering Koneko in a protected dragon skin with a smiled on both of the devils face knowing that never-thing was going to take this away from them.

* * *

Pov Silver.

It been a few hours since Koneko and I fell asleep together and luckily for us that no one find us together and we moved just in time for Akeno, Rias and Kiba to get back to the clubroom. "So Silver how do you feel about doing a contract?" Rias asked as i looked at her from the sofa next to my battle brother.

"You mean like a job?" She nodded as i stood up. "So thing that easy please?" I asked as Rias smiled.

"This one a simple once." She held out a piece of paper. "The person is a fan of Anime and that stuff..." I sighed as she said that. "You'll have fun. I promise." Rias smiled just made me smile a bit before nodding.

"Yes Sis." I said before passed Akeno who smiled at me. "See you later?" I said and Akeno nodded before hugging my arm and i blushed as she boobs are pressing against me. "Ammm..."

Akeno smiled evilly. "If you get this contract, i will get you a reward." She said and i knew she not joking. I just looked away from her.

"Can you let me going?" I asked as Akeno looked at me oddly. "I don't like being this close to you." Akeno released me and i walked over to the middle of the room and used the paper to teleport. Leaving the building in a very confused mind set. 'Why does Akeno do that to me?' I asked myself before ending up in some room full of girly thing. The walls are pink, A simple bed with a pink cover and teddy bears, Built in Wardrobe and a desk of Studying.

"Oh my god." I looked behind to find a young girl with long brown hair and brown eye, her frame is on the sporty side and she got a killer rack too. She also wearing a set of Pink PJs. "It really worked?" She stood up and i looked at my feet only to find i am on a coffee table.

I stepped away from her as i got off the table. "So you called a Devil?" I asked as the girl looked at me in shocked and speechless. I sighed before asking. "I am here to grain your reward so long as it within my power." I said as the girl smiled and rushed over to me only to grab my hand.

"I SUMMONED A HOT GUY!" she shouted and i looked around and tried to hear for any other sound but nothing. "Wow i have a hot guy in my room, this is a dream come true." She said with a blushing facing and slowly came close to my face before I spoke.

"Can you please take a step back before i am forced to move you myself?" I asked as the girl realised that i am nerves as it is. She take a step back and giggled before I sighed. "Thank you." I looked her up and down as she blushed. "Got to say, you do look cute in them PJs." I said as her full face come red.

"Thank you..." She said quietly but thank to my hearing, i heard her loud and clear.

"No problem." I said before looking of a place to sit down and find a pillow on next to the coffee table. "So what is your wish?" i asked again as the girl recovered.

"Oh yeah..." she smiled and rubbered the back of her head. 'She didn't have one.' "I don't have one." 'FUCKING CALLED IT!' I thought before shaking my head. "I was just trying it out and messing around as my friend and I was going to do it tonight but she when home really quick." She said before siting down herself and i sighed as i looked around to get a better idea of this girl and something got my eye. A photo of her and some pink hair girl who looks familiar to me. "She should be back soon." I looked at my contractor.

"So this is a double contract?" I asked as she looked at me oddly. "Normal it just one person but if someone else is coming that the payment is double." I said before the girl looked at me in shock. "You do know that you have to give payment equal to the service right?" I asked and she shook her head.

"No I didn't." I sighed before smiling.

"It fine, so long as it not too much. i may just like you got for free." I said as she smiled and nodded. "Cool." I said before looking at my clothes. A red shirt with black jeans. "You don't mind if i change right?" I asked as she looked at me confused as i pulled my clothes. "I can use magic to change into something move comfort, but i needed you to look away from a minute." I said and she nodded and turned around as i used my magic to changed my clothes as it pretty simple to do and quick.

So i ended up in a black top, with grey shorts. My normal PJs. "ARIA!" Me and the girl quickly turned to her bedroom door, only to find a short pink hair wearing a white headband and dark green PJs herself. My eye locked with hers before her widened. "what?" I could't speak and my contractor spoke.

"Yui, that paper summoned a real life devil and he here to give us a contract, isn't this great?" she said happy before the pink girl pointed to me.

"Silver Gremory..." She said as i looked at her and nodded.

"Yui Katase?" I asked as she looked at me and nodded. "No fucking way." I looked at the brown hair. "Aria Murayama?" I called her name and she looked at me in shocked. "My fucking classmates are my contractors. I am going so fucking punch sis for this." I said only for both girls to look at me. "Bite my ass." I said as Yui looked at me with a cross face.

"So your a devil?" she asked as her and Aria have never liked me.

"Yeap." I summoned my dark flames in my left hand, shocking both girls. "Believe me now?" I asked as Yui nodded. "Good, now let get this contract over with." I asked as i looked at both girls. "Never squid."

Yui looked at Aria. "Do you have anything?" she asked her friend who shook her head.

"Nope..." Aira just got an idea. "How Silver here tell us how he become like this?" she asked as she looked at me and i froze and growled.

"Ask me again and i will burn down this house." I said and both girl flicked in fear as i closed my hand and my flame disappeared. "Anything that not personal." Yui got a idea.

"I heard that you used to cook?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeah, but I haven't do it in something time." I said before Yui shouted.

"i could you made us Dinner?" she asked and I nodded.

"YES!" both girls cheered and high fived each other.

"Ok give me a 30 minute to make something for you girls." I said before getting us and walked over to the door and leaved the room, only to hear.

"He a lot more scary in person and now he cooking us dinner?" That Aria talk and Yui replied.

"He was ass at school but claimed down after meeting up with big sister Rias." Yui said and I stopped.

'Could they know about Rias and the others?' I called to the other.

['High unlikely. They magic is below a normal human, but i do sense something with that pink hair woman.'] Ddraig said as i made it to the kitchen.

**'Sacred gear could be in the question, but a very weak one if Ddraig is right.' **Tiara said as i got ready to cook some food. **'Maybe using your own would trigger something in them?' **She said as i am confused. **'Know if something triggering ****inside of them, could be useful later and a Dragon of darkness will strong followers.' **Tiara said as i looked at my right hand as my Fallen scale formed. **"Try it." **Looking at the main door to the kitchen. I sighed before turning off the cooker and placed the food on the side and become to walked over to the door and i hear people walking down. **"NOW!" **Tiara shouted as i forced out my darkness as soon as Yui and Aira come into the room and face me.

"Silver?" Yui called to me as dark flame begin to come out of my body with small flame shooting out. "What are you doing?" She asked as Aria stood in front of her friend as i looked at both of them with glowing green eye. **'BOOST' **

I changed right at them and in a spit second everything slowed down and i noted something inside of the girls triggered and i froze only inches away from punching them both in the face. Yui and Aria are shaking scared as i looked at the ground. "I knew it." I said before pulling away from them. "I will be telling my master that this." I said as both who are still scared looked at me. "I will make your food." 'Dragon?' I asked as both Tiara and Ddraig said together. '100%'

'Silver you shouldn't being both of them girls into the supernatural, until you can protect them.' Elsha said as i nodded as i continued to cook the food.

'Elsha, you know that Silver can't get enough beautiful girls around him, he a red dragon and my son.' I just smiled as Belzard is being a joker.

'Belzard, you should be setting Silver straight and only pick one girl to be his wife.' Elsha shouted at the laughing Belzard. i can could only just smile to myself.

"Silver why are you smiling?" I looked at Yui and Aira who are sit at they table before grinning.

"Just talking with my family." both girls looked at me oddly. "Elsha, Belzard. come and talk to Yui and Aria." I said as my boosted gear appeared on my left arm and both girls are in shocked.

**"Hello, Miss Yui and Aria. My name is ****Elsha Flamma and i am Silver Adopted Mother." **Elsha said before Belzard spoke in a deep and father like voice.

**"My name is ****Belzard Ignis and i am Silver Adopted father, please look ****continue to be friends with my son." **Belzard said as i rolled my eyes before looking at both girls who are in shook.

"Silver who are they and what that on your hands?" Aria asked as she looked at the booster gear.

"what this is, You don't needed to know, but who they are souls for people from my bloodline who are care for looking over me and helping me out." i said before Elsha spoke.

**"Silver, past mother and father didn't ****support him with his behaviour or his learning, so me and my 'husband' are here to show Silver the right path." **I smiled as Elsha said that and i could see her smiling back at me in my mind.

"Thanks mother, i really do love you both." I said happily before kissing my boosted gear. "And that goes for you to Ddraig." I said before Ddraig growled.

**["Once you fall a sleep, i am going to be training you like hell."] **I grinned as he said that.

"You got it Grandfather." I said as Ddraig back off and the booster gear disappeared. I looked at the food to see it done. "Food ready girls." I said before placing the food on the plates as both Aira and Yui looked at me in shock.

"Ok, so Silver can cook." Aira said as i take the food around to them, basic hamburgers with a rices as a side dishes.

Yui looked at me in shock. "How did you learn to cook?" Yui asked as i looked at her before smiling sadly at the ground and held my right arm.

"I learned how to cook from a cook book back in middle school." i said before walking back to the kitchen and begin to wash the pan i was using. 'Why do they keep asking about the pass?' I called to my family.

'It look like to me that them girls are trying to find something to open you up with and be friends with you?' Elsha said and having a female insight would be a good one to have and i nodded to them.

'Thanks Elsha.' I said before Elsha had a go at me.

'Silver call me mother. i like it better.' I chuckled.

'Got it mother.' I said as i was just about to finish up. "Murayama, Katase could you both clear you plates after your done?" I looked around to find both girls behind me with they plates in they hands and smiles.

"best hamburgers i ever had." Yui said as i looked at her and nodded. "You definitely getting that contract." Yui said as Aria nodded.

"Yeah." She smiled and i just wiped.

"Payment can be make in cash or something equal to the service, but since it just food you both can just keep quiet about me being a Devil." I said in a carefree tone and waring behind it, but Aria just walked out of the room. "Where she going?" i asked as Yui looked at me.

"She just going to get your payment." Yui said as i just looked at her oddly and then Aria come back in with a small envelope and a note before handing it too me.

"The money in the envelope, 10,000 yen and a note for that master of your to tell them that you did good work and you have a contract with the pair of us, but Yui here needed to sigh it." She looked at her friend who just look confused as Aria held a small stamper.

"How?" Yui asked as Aira sighed.

"You left it here over the weekend." Aria said before Yui take the note and stamped it.

Yui handed me the note. "Here." She said as i take it and nodded.

"Thanks you both for a good contract and if you needed me again just call." i said before forming a magic circle under my feet. "Also no being friend with me at School." I said before taking Envelope off Aria who shocked. "Don't want to ruin your standing by hanging around me." And with that i returned to Rias.

* * *

I got back to the ORC clubroom to find only Rias there on the sofa drinking some tea before she turned to me with a smile. "Silver your back?" she asked as smile and I nodded.

"Yeah." I held out both contract note and envelope. "Turned out to a double contract because it was two people not one." I said and Rias was shocked. "But that up to you as i am beat." i sat down next to her and sighed. "Could be that both for them could have a sacred gear or the whole dragon thing is getting to me?" Rias is reading the note as i placed my head on her shoulder making her look at me.

"Silver?" She looked at me as i just begin to relax.

"Sorry, but i just need a bit of time to rest and i can let my guard down around you." I said and Rias smiled before playing with my hair.

"You really are hopeless." She said as I nodded. "Come here." She place my head on her lap and i got a small shocked as i turned up and faced her only to see her smiling happily. "Take a break and just relax my little pawn?" I smiled before closing my eyes.

"Yes my king." I replied and just let my mind go.

"Also Silver, i have something important to ask you?" I looked at Rias. "Tomorrow, my friend Sona going to be coming over with her own peerage and I don't want you getting overprotective and beating anyone?" She asked and I sighed.

"ok, but if someone bad mouth you then i will balance break." i said with a grin and Rias looked at me in shock.

"You have a balance breaker?" she asked as i nodded.

"Yeah, but i can only use it one time at the mintue as it come alone with the eyes." I smiled before Rias giggled.

"Hold on to it as we may needed it just in case something big happens." she said and i nodded.

"Roger that." i said before remember what Traia said about her balance breaker being easier to unlock but i have to give into my darkies feelings. "Rias i wanted to try something?" I said before sitting up and Rias looked at me oddly.

"What are you trying?" she asked as i stood up and formed my Fallen sacle. "The Black gear?" she asked as i shook my head.

"Fallen Sacle it called and i wanted to balance break with it but the side effects are that i have to give into my darkies feels to use it, so..." i looked at my sister. "Rias do you love me like brother?" i asked as Rias looked at me confused.

"Why do you ask?" She question me as i smiled and my Fallen scale gem glowed. "Silver?" My aura growth darker and darker.

'**Give into me' **A voice played into my mind. i sighed as the voice is my own. "Ok just this once." I said before my anger built up and up to the point that i remember the fire.

"**'Your a monster'**" His voice begin to play. 'im a monster?' I asked myself. "**'I should have just killed you when you was born.'**" i smiled. 'It would have safed me living a life of plan.' i said as my life has been nothing but pain. **"'****Your crazy!'" **i only shook my head. 'I AM NOT CRAZY!' i shouted at myself but then an image of me and the pig appeared in front of me. it of me pouring the fuel on to him and i realied something. I looked dead to the world. **"'Silver please?'"** I just take out a box of matches from my pocket and lit up a matches. **"'SILVER!'" **i froze up that the face i was making.

"STOP!" i shouted so loud and shockwave shot from me.

"SILVER!?" Rias shot up and tried to grab me but was throw across the room from the shockwave. "AAWW!" Rias hit the wall and i broke out of my mindset and i turned to see Rias on the floor knocked out.

"No." my eyes widened. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" i scream before.

***"FALLEN SCALE BALANCE BREAKER!"* **

**And done.**

**Please ****favourite, Follow and Review. **

**OC Overview **

**Character information.**

**Name:****(Former)**** Silver Nightshade. (Now) Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory**

**Title: Red Dragon Emperor and Lord of Dark flames**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Reincarnated Devil.**

**Skin colour: pale white.**

**Hair colour: Short light brown but more blonde hair.**

**Eyes: Green Eyes.**

**Height: 6.1 ft high**

**Evil pieces: 10x**** Pawn ****(6x normal Pawn 2x Mutation pawn.)**

**Relations:  
Nightshade house. (Burned to the ground)  
Father: Ruiji Nightshade (Dead by Silver's house fire.)  
Mother: Hama Takeba. (A live but abandoned Silver.)  
Young sister: name Unknown but alive. (Never meet)**

**Ignis/Flamma families (Red dragon emperors souls)  
Father/Ancestor: Belzard Ignis**  
**Mother/Ancestor: Elsha Flamma**  
**Grandfather/Partner: Ddraig Ignis Flamma  
Grandmother/Partner: Tiara **

**Gremory household. (Adopted)  
Ria's Peerage  
Older sister: Rias Gremory (Alive/Master.)  
Older sister: Akeno ****Himejima (Alive)  
Brother: Kiba Yuuto (Alive)  
Younger sister: Koneko Toujou (Alive)  
**

**Main Gremory Household: (Adopted)  
Father: Zeoticus Gremory (Alive)  
Mother: ****Venelana Gremory (Alive)  
Older Bother: ****Sirzechs Lucifer (Alive)  
Sister in law: ****Grayfia Lucifuge (Alive)****  
Nephew: ****Millicas Gremory. (alive)****  
**

**Magic type: Darkness and Fire.**

**Scared Gear/Equipment:**

**Simple steel Katana.**

**2 Longinus Dragons gear.**

**Sacred gear: The fallen scale is a sacred gear made by god using the leftover from a Black Dragon named Tiara remains as the Sacred gear has the some of the same power that the Boosted gear and other unknown powers (A black version of the boosted gear and it on the right hand.)**

**Sacred gear Powers:  
****Boost:**** Increases the user's power by x2 every 10 seconds.  
******Light eat: Allow to eat to light magic.  
Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have angel slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a Angel killer.  
******Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have dragon slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a dragon killer.  
****More powers need unlocking.**

**Red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes that manifests on the user's arm. Dragon-like gauntlet that covers up the user's hand and a majority of the arm. When the Boosted Gear reaches its second liberation, it gains another green jewel and a total of 10 golden spikes, aside from covering more of the user's arm.**

**Boost: Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.**  
**Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time.  
Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again for a certain period of time, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.**


	6. Chapter 6

Silver body set a blaze into pure black flame before a full set of purple scale mail. (A purple version of Welsh Sonic Boost Knight) But he main focus is on Rias who is on the floor.

Pov Silver.

"Rias!" I called out to my sister as i rushed over to her before picking her up in my arm. "Rias please talk to me?!" I begin to panic, but she begin to come around and slowly opened her eye to see me and i smiled. "Rias." I said in relax but i am crying under my helmet. " i am so sorry." I said before Rias reached out to touch my face with a small painful smile.

"You did it." She said and this just hurt me more. "You managed to Balance break."

"But you got hurt because of me." I said as i looked down.

"But you don't hurt me." I looked at Rias as she begin to get up. "i am more shocked that you got an Balance Breaker, so easy?" She asked as i stood up and Rias touch my chest. "Your armour?"

**"It only a second skin and can't take much of a hit." **I looked at my Armour and so did Rias. **"What an let down, you only unlocked the armour but not the power." **I am in shock.

"Tiara? What do you mean let down?" I asked as Rias looked at me in confused.

"Silver who is this?" she asked me but Tiara spoke.

**"My name is Tiara the Empress of the black dragons and i am Silver partner."** Rias eyes widened. **"****And the let down is that you only managed to form the basic armour of my sacred gear with no added power." **Tiara said with a sighed.

"So why so down?" I asked as Ddraig spoke after.

**["My sister power is mainly controlling darkness base magic and her Balance breaker offers more magical power then protection."] **Ddraig explained. **["And the level of magic that armour has now is just the mounted you already have."] **

"Ok that makes since." i said before the armour disappeared. "Ok?" i looked at Rias who just smiling. "Are you should your ok?" I asked as Rias patted my head and nod.

"Perfectly fine and thank you for worrying about me." I smiled and nodded to her. "Now that you reached some type of Balance breaker. You can fight along everyone." Rias looked super happy as i smiled also, but my body feels weak a bit. "Feeling weak?" She asked as i nodded. "That normal for people who just unlocked they power." Rias hugged me gently and whispered. "How about i sleep in your bed tonight?" She asked as i froze up. "Your still worried about me?" i nodded as deep down i am worried that i hurt Rias and she just hiding the pain. "Come on." She take my hand and lead me to the door, Down the hall and to my room.

Once inside, i headed straight to my bed as i am still in my PJs. i turned to see Rias getting full naked and i only blushed as she looks beautiful and her tits are large so i forced myself to look away. "Am... Rias why are striping to your birthday suit?" i asked as Rias looked at me with a smile.

"I can't sleep until i am naked." I only sighed as she said that. 'She your sister, She your sister.' i looked at Rias and find her right next to me and i only blushed as she grinned. "Are you embarrassed?" she asked as i nodded.

"I never thought that i would see you nude that all and will i did have a big crush on you back in my first year, so..." I said with a small smile and Rias giggled.

"Well then." she said before sitting down on my bed. "How about we get some sleep?" she said and i nodded.

"Roger that." we both got into bed, but i put some space between us and Rias looked at me oddly.

"Silver?" i faced her with a small blush on my face.

"Yeah?" I answered as Rias looked me in the eyes.

"Are you happy being with me?" She asked and i was confused. "You look more happier around the other and slowly become more friend to people, so i just wanted to ask if your ok?" I smiled and nodded.

"I am happy here and i own you everything." Rias smiled as i closed my eye and rested. "I love it here and i wouldn't chance it for the world." I slowly drifted off to sleep.

POV 3th.

Rias watched as her pawn fell asleep and smiled before she staked his hair and remember what her sister told her a few days ago.

Flashback to the day after Silver take the girl Bina home with him.

'"Rias, Your pawn claim to be a Gremory?" A beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and red eyes. wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

Rias is sat behind her desk and looked at this woman. "Yes i adopted him as my younger brother." She said as the maid who looked to be sighing.

"Lady Rias, you knew that doing something like this will make trouble for the rest of the household, if he tries to claim anything." The maid said as Rias smile only growth bigger.

"Silver not like that." The maid looked at Rias oddly. "I know adopting a human as my younger brother is normally out of the question, but if you have seen what i seen in that boy and the things he been trough that? you have adopted him then and there." The maid blinked in shocked as her young master spoke highly of the young boy in question. "Also you being drinking with him and seen what he like?" Rias grinned as the maid blushed red. "He carried you here on his back and was willing to sleep on the floor so that you could have his bed." The maid nodded to this.

"But that a personal matter." The maid repelled and Rias nodded.

"I know but the strongest queen and the red dragon pawn drinking together would make for a good story." Rias is play dirty as the maid sighed.

"What this is you want my lady?" The maid as Rias smiled and laid back into her chair with a big smile.

"Easy." Rias looked the maid into the eyes. "I needed you to let my mother and father know that i have take on a new younger brother who going by the Gremory name, but he only taking it in the human world." The maid is shocked by this. "Silver name is Silver Ignis Flamma." The maid eyes widened.

"As in the two strongest red dragon Emperor and Empress?" the maid asked and Rias nodded.

"Yes, so his name alone only bring a lot of power as the Red dragon Ignis used to be a honorary member of the Gremory in the past." The maid got what Rias is getting too.

"So you plan to have Silver Ignis Flamma as a honorary member of the family?" Rias nodded as the maid bow. "I will pass on the message." The maid was going to teleport away but Rias said one more thing.

"Also before you go, please don't tell the others this just yet but i plan on having my pawn join me at the party that being held in the next few days and have them meet him personal." the maid nodded with a smile.

"I will remain quiet." the maid teleport away and Rias sighed as the maid would keep to her word.

Rias looked over at her sleeping pawn and slowly moved close to hug him, placing his head into her breast and Rias felt safe doing this with him and she begin to feel sleepy herself. 'Maybe just for tonight.' Rias drifted off to sleep herself with her pawn in her arms. both sleeping peacefully that night and the next morning ended up well...

* * *

"Silver what wrong with you?" Akeno asked the young dragon who sitting on the sofa close to the window at the far end with a bright red face. "Do you have a fever?" Akeno asked as Silver looked at her with a embarrass face. "Rias slept next to you naked?" Silver nodded.

Akeno smiled before hugging the dragon and her chest ended up in his face. "Akeno, please let me go?" Silver asked as Akeno giggled.

"Ok ok." She said before letting him go and Rias who been in the shower walked out with nothing but a towel on and Silver face-palmed.

"Rias can you please put some clothes on?" Silver asked as Rias looked at him oddly. "Your a woman and i happen to be a male." Silver said and Rias just smiled before teasing Silver by pulling a bit of her towel down and he ended up with a noise bleed. "RIAS!" Silver shouted and Rias giggled.

"Oh calm down, Silver." She smiled as Silver's face just got brighter and he look at the ground and Rias just looks at Akeno. "Akeno, please get some tea ready for Sona and Tsubaki visit." Silver looks at Rias with a raised eyebrow. Rias looked at her younger with a smile. "Both are Devils just like us." Silver nodded. "Also best behaviour." Silver joked.

"So no drinking?" Rias got cross with him as he grinned. "Akeno do you want to go partying with me tonight?" Silver turned to Akeno who giggling at his joke and joins in.

"Should i get a pair of black underwear or white?" She asked in a joking tone and Silver just smiled.

"Black would look good on you, but i think white would be cuter." he said only for Rias to cough and both devils looked at her.

"Silver, Akeno no drinking so long as you are in my peerage." Rias said and Silver just stood up with a big gain on his face.

"Akeno we should stop joking around and just going fuck." He said only for Akeno to blush and smiled at this.

"Top or button? I don't mind." Silver grinned before Rias protested.

"SILVER!" Silver looked at his sister as his eyes glowed. "Silver?" Rias fell silence as Silver blinked and the glowing stopped.

"Got you." Silver smiled cheekily only for Rias to growth a dark red aura. "Oh so we having a fight?" Silver trigger his own dark aura allow his is a mix of Red and Purple. "Come at me Sister."

Akeno watch the two Gremorys facing each other off before Walking over to the main as someone is knocking. Akeno opened the door to three people.

One young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. She looks to be around 5'7ft. Tsubaki shinra.

One male. young man with short blond hair and grey eyes. He wears the Kuoh Academy boys' school uniform, albeit without the blazer and his sleeves are rolled up. he looks around 5.51ft tall, Saji Genshirou.

And lastly is the second a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes who looking to be of noble class, she also wearing the school uniform and a set of red glasses. She looks to be around 5'5ft. her name is Sona Sitri.

Akeno welcome them in as Sona and her group looked at the Gremorys siblings. "What?" Sona asked as Akeno answered with a smile.

"Just a little fight between king and pawn." Sona turned back to see the Blonde and red hair boy smiling like he going to kill someone and Rias who still only in a towel is facing against someone with the same aura type and level as her. "The boy is Silver, Rias new pawn." Sona looked at Akeno in shock.

"He her new pawn?" She asked as Rias and Silver looked at the new group.

"What with the sexy black hair party?" Silver asked as both Sona and Tsubaki blushed but the blonde got pissed and Silver felt something off.

POV Silver.

'Ddraig am feeling the something worried or?' I begin to feel a unknown aura coming from the blonde hair guy. "Who do you think you are to talk to me master like that?" The blonde asked as i looked at him.

['Your not wrong, his aura this the same.'] I looked at the blond. "You better watch yourself in my territory." I said as Rias and Akeno looked at me oddly only for Rias to sigh.

"I am sorry for my pawn, he a bit protect of us." Rias called me. "Silver, come here." I growled before turning to face Rias and walked over to her as she used magic to changed and patted my head. "Sona, this is Silver." I looked at the smaller girl who bowed. "Silver this is my good friend Sona, she a high ranking devil like me." I nodded to her.

"My name is Silver Gremory, i am Rias younger brother and pawn." i said only to get a odd look from Sona. who looks at Rias.

"Younger brother? Rias you only have a older brother?" Sona asked as i looked at Rias who smiling.

"It along story and something that private until Silver ready to talk about it, but the short one is I adopted him as my younger brother." Sona nodded to this before holding her hand out.

"I hope we can get along?" she said and i was going to walk over to her but i felt the some aura from the blonde around her and i pulled myself down. 'Is she marked?'

['Yes.'] Ddraig said as i looked at the blonde who looks really pissed.

"Sorry but I can't touch you." I said and everyone looks at me oddly.

Sona look at me with disappointment in her eyes and somewhat sad. "Oh i am sorry." She said as i waved it off.

"No, No it just you have a dragon mark on you and I don't want to make trouble with another dragon." Sona looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "I am kind of a dragon." I said only for the blond to laugh.

"haha Yeah right." He said as i deployed my dragon wings and his back off. "No way."

Sona pushed her glasses up with a smile. "Well Mr Silver. i would like to sit and have some tea with my dear friend?" Sona asked with kindness and I needed.

"No problem, just keep your dragon under control and away from my Rias and Akeno." I pointed to the blonde. Only for Sona to look at him. "His aura alone, pisses me off as he trying to mark this area as his own but it mine."

The blonde looked at me in shock. "What do you mean marking?" he asked as I sighed.

"Look me and read my aura and then look at Rias?" He looked at me and then to Rias before fearing something.

"WHAT IN THE FUCK!" He shouted making Sona look at her dragon. "His aura is Black and red and Scary as fuck." The blond back off as Sona looked at me and shook my head.

"That what you get for messing with a heavenly dragon." I said before sitting down. "Are we going to be having tea or not?" I asked as Akeno nodded.

"Coffee?" She asked as I nodded.

"I would love one." I said and with that Akeno walked into the side room as Sona and her party sat across from me and Rias.

"So Rias?" Rias looked at Sona who smiling. "Why take in Silver?" She asked as she looked at me. "I heard a few rumour that he should be dead?" she asked and i was going to growl but Rias held my right hand before speaking on my behalf.

"Are you asking about the favour?" Rias asked and Sona nodded.

"It take a lot of work to pull off something like that." Sona said with confidence. "I would say, asking for a big favour like is not like you, but given how he this and his power i can see why you taking a like in your little brother." Sona said and Rias just smiled.

"Well let me just say this." Ria's smiled happily. "Silver is the strongest pawn i have seen and his view on family is well placed." Rias patted my head and i smiled as it feel so good. The blond looked at me with jealousy and i grinned before rubbing my head against Rias face. "Silver, what gotten into you?" Rias laughed as i got playful.

Sona give a small smile. "You two are close." she said as me and Rias looked at each other and smiled.

"Well given how Dragons are on Family?" I looked at the blonde and grinned before placing my head on Rias shoulder. "We can to really close." The blonde look at me with anger. 'He can't close to Sona.' "Hey Sona?" I looked at the small black. "Once we finish with tea could me and your Blond friend here have a Small fight?" I asked as Sona and her party looked at me oddly.

"Why do you want to fight Saji?" She asked as i removed my head from Rias.

"Well Saji a Dragon maybe it his sacred gear, but it driving me insane that his aura is still fighting my own." I said as i am lying but my inner dragon wants to fight him.

"Normally I wouldn't allow it, but i would like to your strength for myself." Sona said as Akeno come back in with teas and a big cup of coffee.

"It ready." Akeno placed the cups in front of us all and sat down next me before handing my cup of coffee. "Here Silver." She said as i take it.

"Thanks Ako." I said as i take it and sipped on it. "Perfect." I looked at Akeno who smiling.

"Well thank you, Silver." She said as she take her own drink. Rias only smiled.

"Thank you Akeno for making the tea." Sona said as her party nodded and take they drinks too. I looked at Sona and noted something.

"Hey, Sona?" Sona looked at me with a bit of a confused little. "Do you know how to use water magic?" I asked and Sona nodded.

"My family power is strong affinity for water-based magic." Sona said as I nodded.

"Like how Rias is darkness right?" I asked as Sona smiled before explaining something to me.

"No, Rias mother is from Bael family who has a power called the power of Destruction and her father is of the Gremory household." I looked at Sona for the history lesson. "If you want i can give you a book about the devil families?" She asked and I nodded.

"Please." I smiled at her as she blushed. "Learning about the different family would be useful." I said as Sona smiled.

"Sona why are you helping this guy?" Saji asked as i looked at him and he looked at me. "He from a different peerage and enemy." He said only for Sona to sighed.

"He maybe from a different peerage, but he still a Gremory." She said as she looked at me. "And the Sitri and Gremory families have been close, so me helping him is just me being a Sitri and who knows maybe one day our family may come together?" She said before taking some of her tea. Rias smiled before taking some for her tea as i am confused as fuck. 'I don't get devil.' I said to myself as i take my coffee. "Oh Silver?" I looked at Sona again.

"What up?" I asked as Sona asked me something odd.

"You own magic?" I nodded to her. "What type do you specials in?" she asked as i summoned a small ball of dark flame. "Fire?" She asked as i shook my head.

"Darkness and Fire with a bit of lightening mixed in." Sona and the other looked.

"That looks like Rias magic a bit?" Sona said confused as i looked at Rias who formed her own dark ball. "See." I placed my own next to Ria's and oddly enough we all most matched.

"Odd, maybe i could pass off as a Gremory or Bael?" I said as Rias smiled.

"Maybe, but let just say you're from a different bloodline than the main Bael family?" I placed my finger on my lips and begin to think.

"Nope." Rias looked at me funny as I grinned. "I'm Gremory and there nothing else to say." I said before finishing my coffee. "Ok now i am finished." I looked at Saji who shit himself. "Let get this fi-" Rias slapped my head and i looked at her.

"No fighting." She said as I sighed.

"Ok." I said before looking at a giggling Akeno. she smiled at me sweetly before whispering.

"How about we go and train later?" She asked as i looked at her and nodded with smile. "So Rias?" Akeno called to Rias who turned to face us and Akeno take my arm and at this point I don't care anymore. "Are you taking Silver with you to the party tomorrow?" She asked as i looked at Rias with a raised eyebrow.

"Party?" I asked as Rias nodded.

"A small High class devil get together for the heir of each family can go too." Rias said as Sona nodded.

"Both me and Rias are going as a group." I nodded and smiled. "But unless me, Rias plans on taking you with her." Sona said to me as i looked at Rias. "Normally you can only take you queen or lover." Rias sighed and i only got confused.

"I planned on taking you as my lover." I sighed as Rias said that.

"Can't we just go as Brother and sister?" I asked as Rias looked at me. "It a lot easier to say that then lie." I said before Rias looked me in the eyes.

"Silver, if we did that. It would not only make problems for you but the whole Gremory household as to the devils, you're not a pure blooded devil and other would see the Gremory as weak for taking in a random human in." Rias said but i had a bit of a come back.

"Then why not just say i am from a breach family?" I said and Rias looked at me oddly. "Elsha told me that the Gremory family used to be ally with the red dragon emperor, So you could just revive the Ignis Flamma Family since i am the only sole heir in both power and blood?" I smiled and Rias looked at me in happy before pushing Akeno away from my arm and hugged me herself. "Rias?"

"Silver, you're a genius." I looked at her oddly. "If we do restart the Ignis Flamma family then your standing within the devils won't be called into Question as you have the Boosted gear and my Family can back you." Rias looks happy and this alone make me happy even if I don't know how the devils work.

"Rias?" Me and Rias looked at Sona. "If you go along with this plan of your, then 'He' may act?" I don't what Sona talking but Rias looked up set.

"Sona, don't talk about unimportant thing." Rias said calmly but i knew she hiding some. "Anyway, how are we going to about Familir tonight?" Rias asked as Sona looked at her with a smile.

"I already placed my booking last week." Sona said as she take some of her tea and Rias got pissed.

I only looked at the pretty water mage. "What a familiar?" I asked as Sona answered.

"It a type of pet that helps a devil out with off job and fighting." She said as i thought to myself. "They are loyal too." I nodded.

"I want one." I said like a little kid only for Saji to laugh and i looked at him.

"Your only have to wait as we have placed in the form first." He said with a grin and that really pissed me off.

"You do know that i have a dragon slaying sword right?" I asked as Saji froze up. "Good, now shut up. So Sona do you think you could do me a little favour?" I asked as Sona looked at me with a grin.

"You want to come with my Peerage?" She asked as I nodded. Sona's smile got more happier and Rias looked scared. "I may do." I got hyper. "IF?" i heared the big 'If' and i begin to worry. "If you can show me, your scared gear?" She asked and i looked at Sona oddly.

"Sure, that not too hard." I said before Showing both of my scared gear off. "Boosted gear and Fallen Scale." Sona almost dropped her cup as i said 'fallen scale.' "What?" I looked at her as she looked at me in shock.

"Oh yeah, i forget that the darkness dragon has a history with the Sitri family." Rias said as i looked at her. "I forgot ok." i just shook my head as Sona is still stunned.

"OK, that can wait until later." I said before pulling my gear away. "So Sona about the familiar thing?" I asked as Sona come around and nodded.

"Yes, if you can be ready for 7?" she asked as i nodded before my phone string to ring and i looked to find one message from 'Uncle Azazel' I looked at it.

It an Address of a house and a message added to it. 'The address of the house and i hope that you happy with it.' I sighed before placing my phone away and stood up. "I got thing something to do. So i am going to take my leave." I said as i walked over to the door only for Rias to call me.

"Silver?" I looked over my shoulder with a small smile.

"I will be home soon, so just wait for me?" I asked as Rias smiled and nodded. "I will be back by 5." I said before trying out a bit of magic. "Mum, can you help me out with the teleporting?" I asked as Elsha started to help me out with making a magic Circle under my feat. "Hopefully this works." I said before teleporting away.

* * *

I end up outside of a normal house looking house on the edge of town. (Same house as Issei's house.) Basic living room 2 sofas and TV, kitchen linked to the living room, 4 up stairs bedrooms, 3 single bedroom with desks, Builtin wardrobes and a simple bed inside. Also a large master room with a large king size bed, two dresses and the same wardrobes as the smaller rooms. I ended just sitting in the living room and just looked at the roof of the room. "I am finally living alone?" I asked myself before i felt lonely. "I needed to find something to do?" I said to my self before looking at my phone and it only been 30 minutes and i still had over 7 hours until i have to meet up with Sona. "Maybe using on my abilities?" I asked only for Belzard to speak.

**"How about you take a break from Training?" **I looked at my hand. **"Your body is still changing and you're almost to your ****limits." **Belzard warning sent me into shock. **"You needed to rest, so please head up ****stairs and go get some sleep." **I sighed before nodding. **"Good boy and Silver?"** I looked at my hand again. **"I am pride of you." **I smiled at that and nodded before walking up stairs and head for the first on my right to one of the smaller room and rested until i am needed.

* * *

Meanwhile.

Ddraig, Tiara are talking about improvement to Silver body.

["Sister if we go with my plan, Silver body have be stronger and a high resistance to fire?"] Ddraig said only for Tiara to sigh.

**"Brother he a devil, so my body part are going to be useful has he would have an immune to light." **Tiara said as Ddraig sighed.

["If only we had more time?"] both dragons sighed together

**"How about we just leave it for now?" **Tiara said as Ddraig agreed.

["It too much for a headache."] He said before lying down in the personal spare that both dragons shared in Silver's soul to get some much needed rest.

* * *

Outside of Silver body.

Silver is laying down on his new bed as a magic red circle formed the room and someone stepped out of the circle and looked at the young boy asleep. "So he the red Dragon emperor?" The person walked over to Silver and looked him up and down before grinned. "I leave my hope in your hands." they reached out to Silver left hand and draw a small red Symbol on the top of his hand. It looks like a rose. "Welcome to the family." straking Silver hair a bit and smiled before teleporting away.

**And done.**

**Ok so about Silver unlocking a half ****completed Balance Break, it just something for him to work on and well i am still thinking for Fusing the Fallen Scale and Boosted gear scale mail together or how have two, but that something i will work on later.**

**Please ****favourite, Follow and Review. **

**OC Overview **

**Character information.**

**Name:****(Former)**** Silver Nightshade. (Now) Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory**

**Title: Red Dragon Emperor and Lord of Dark flames**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Reincarnated Devil.**

**Skin colour: pale white.**

**Hair colour: Short light brown but more blonde hair.**

**Eyes: Green Eyes.**

**Height: 6.1 ft high**

**Evil pieces: 10x**** Pawn ****(6x normal Pawn 2x Mutation pawn.)**

**Relations:  
Nightshade house. (Burned to the ground)  
Father: Ruiji Nightshade (Dead by Silver's house fire.)  
Mother: Hama Takeba. (A live but abandoned Silver.)  
Young sister: name Unknown but alive. (Never meet)**

**Ignis/Flamma families (Red dragon emperors souls)  
Father/Ancestor: Belzard Ignis**  
**Mother/Ancestor: Elsha Flamma**  
**Grandfather/Partner: Ddraig Ignis Flamma  
Grandmother/Partner: Tiara **

**Gremory household. (Adopted)  
Ria's Peerage  
Older sister: Rias Gremory (Alive/Master.)  
Older sister: Akeno ****Himejima (Alive)  
Brother: Kiba Yuuto (Alive)  
Younger sister: Koneko Toujou (Alive)  
**

**Main Gremory Household: (Adopted)  
Father: Zeoticus Gremory (Alive)  
Mother: ****Venelana Gremory (Alive)  
Older Bother: ****Sirzechs Lucifer (Alive)  
Sister in law: ****Grayfia Lucifuge (Alive)****  
Nephew: ****Millicas Gremory. (alive)****  
**

**Magic type: Darkness and Fire.**

**Scared Gear/Equipment:**

**Simple steel Katana.**

**2 Longinus Dragons gear.**

**Sacred gear: The fallen scale is a sacred gear made by god using the leftover from a Black Dragon named Tiara remains as the Sacred gear has the some of the same power that the Boosted gear and other unknown powers (A black version of the boosted gear and it on the right hand.)**

**Sacred gear Powers:  
****Boost:**** Increases the user's power by x2 every 10 seconds.  
****Light eat: Allow to eat to light magic.  
Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have angel slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a Angel killer.  
****Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have dragon slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a dragon killer.  
****More powers need unlocking.**

**Red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes that manifests on the user's arm. Dragon-like gauntlet that covers up the user's hand and a majority of the arm. When the Boosted Gear reaches its second liberation, it gains another green jewel and a total of 10 golden spikes, aside from covering more of the user's arm.**

**Boost: Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.**  
**Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time.  
Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again for a certain period of time, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.**


	7. Chapter 7

Later that night. POV Silver.

I wake up around 6:00pm after my nap and i find myself being more awake then normal, as my body is rested and i feel more alive. mother and Father told me that Ddraig and Tiara was trying to making my body to be more better with the scared gears by adding dragon parts but the two couldn't come up with anything as both dragons parts have both strength and weaknesses, so my new Father and Mother did the changes themselves, Ddraig Body parts have taken my main muscle, strength with a increase resistance in Fire magic not a complete immune but let just say that my resistance is close to prefect, But on the other hand my skin and overall magic got a bit of a boost with Tiara traits coming into play and not only give me a strong affinity to darkness magic but immune to light, one of the dangerous thing to uses against a devil and i just got a immune to it. Holy Item like cross and that set effect me and are more dangerous thank to my darkness, so i have to be careful with them.

I meet up with Sona and her peerage outside of the school. i find Saji to be more annoying that before as he only now just begin to understand that Kuoh is my dragon nest and he still trying to push his luck. Sona and her group are nice to me and i like them.

Sona Bishops:

Sona first bishops: A young beautiful girl with white hair and blue-green eyes. She mostly wears a Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform. her name is Momo Hanakai and she pretty nice and friendly and i seen the way she look at the pain in the ass Saji. It makes me sick.

Sona second Bishops: a slim girl with long brown hair that ends in two short braids and matching eyes. She also wears a blue headband. her name is Reya kusaka and she nice too.

Sona only knight: a beautiful girl with shoulder-length, reddish-brown hair and brown eyes. Her hair features swept bangs and a single strand of hair sticking out from the top. Her name is Tome meguri.

Sona Rock: tall girl with blue, shoulder-length hair and matching eyes. She has the basic appearance of a tomboy and has a bishounen face. Tsubasa Yura.

Sona Second Pawn: a short girl with brown hair in long twin ponytails and green eyes. She wears a pair of green clips in her hair and she also wears striped green stockings. Ruruko Nimura. She pretty cool for a member of the student council.

we all meet up in front of the school and Teleported to a dark forest with a cold night air. "So this is the Familiar forest?" Saji asked as we looked at Sona who nodded.

"Yes, you, Ruruko and Silver are here to get a familiar for yourself." We nodded to Sona before looking around us and i heard something closing in on us.

"Movement." I said getting everyone to look at me before i deploy my wings and formed my dark flames but then a people jumped into a tree.

"HELLO YOUNG DEVILS?!" I just looked at this odd ball.

"You got to be kidding me?" I asked as my flame disappeared and Sona walked over to me with a grin on her face.

"He real." Sona said as his ash pokemon look alike hopped back and with a big smile on his face.

"Hello im the familiar master and i am here to help you all in find your familiars today." He said as i just looked at Sona who smile shyly. The familiar master look at me for a minute. "Your not a member of young Sona peerage?" He asked as I nodded.

"The name Silver Ignis Flamma." The master is shock by me saying this. "I am the pawn of Rias Gremory." He nodded.

"Well normally i would have to send you back as you're not a member of the assigned Peerage but fuck it." He said before going over the rule about the type of Familiars in the forest.

Saji and Ruruko both decide on the type they want. "I want a cute rabbit." Ruruko said and i could see her with a cute little rabbit familiar making her look even cuter.

Saji on the over hand just shock me. "I want a powerful one can't be beat." Saji said in a high voice as I sighed.

The master looked at me. "Have you decided?" He asked as i shook my head.

"Not right now, but could i look around on my own if that ok?" I asked as the master held his chin.

"then a few danger familiar in this forest that could kill you." he said as I smiled.

"So can I?" I asked as he nodded.

"Be careful, I don't want Rias to be upset that her brother got kill on my watch." Sona said as i nodded to her.

"I will." I just walked into the forest and away from Sona group. 'My type of Familiar?' I begin to think before Ddraig spoke to me.

['I would like for a strong or loyal familiar.'] Ddraig said and i looked around to find nothing but i remember that the Master talked about a Hydra in the forest. ['Silver normally i would say go for it, but a Hydra is a evil class of dragon and powerful.'] i looked at my left hand. ['Your not strong enough to take one on let alone tame one.'] I nodded before i smelt something odd.

'What is that smell?' I thought as i looked around and followed the smell that made me continued deeper into the forest before coming up to a clearing. 'Ddraig?' I called to my partners but he didn't talk back i tried the others and the same thing. "Damm." I looked around.

I feeling something is off and then i spotted something on the ground, so i take a look to see a foot print in the mud. 'Small.' I ran my hand over it and followed them and i noted larges one of the same shape that lead deeper into the Forest . "I guess i am on the hunt now." I begin to follow the track.

I kept following the tracks into the deeper part of the forest ducking under low tree and crawling thought a large cave only to find a large underground lake. "Holy shit." I said as my eyes widened as the beautiful sight, the water is so clear and gem stone are lighting up the cave in beautiful colour, the air is also clean. I looked around as i am up high and i find a few rock for me to jump off and hop down to a bit of a bank on the outside of the lake.

I kneed down and put my hand into the water before take a little sip of the sweet water, but as i did this i noted a small shadow in the corner of the cave. I looked up to see if moving. 'A small monster?' I asked myself before standing up and walked over to the zone that the shadow is coming from and i raised my eyebrow as i find a small grey snake that no bigger then a house cat with large teeth "Hi." I said as i kneed down as the snake looked at with it purple eyes. It back itself into a corner. "Are you ok?" I asked as i held out my hand to show that i am not a danger it to.

**['A young ****Kharibdyss?'] **i got confused as Ddraig sounded shocked. **['They are a type of ****hydra.'] **I looked at the Kharibdyss as it looked at me in the eyes. **['Be careful as it very ****poison that can kill a high class dragon in seconds and they are more deadly than a standard hydra.'] **I sighed before petting the young Kharibdyss.

"Sorry little one, but your not the right familiar for me." i said will a small smiled before standing up. "I should return to Sona and the others." I begin to walked back over the way out and climbed up the cliff and one i got to the top, i looked back too see the Kharibdyss looking at me and i waved to it. "Bye." I said before walking away. i felt down as i just leave the little Kharibdyss alone.

**'You did the right thing.' **Tiara said as I nodded. **'Take it from me, i taken down fully grown Kharibdyss and hydras in the past. they are powerful and evil beings.' **I got out of the cave to see the sky getting darker.

'Sun down?' I thought before hearing the flapping of wings and i looked up to see a small beast flying above me.

**['That rare.']** i looked at my hand. **['A Star-light Dragon?'] **I looked at the beast to find it a beautiful star like white colour. **['That would be a good Familiar.'] **Ddraig said as I nodded. **['Star Dragons are peaceful type of dragon and will only listen to a being who is pure.'] **I sighed as i know i am not pure.

I decide to give up on this dragon but then to my shock the dragon come down to my level. "Hi." I said as i reached my hand out and it looked at it. "Your could properly smell me right?" I asked as i deploy my red wings and it looked shock by this. "I'm a devil and dragon who just looking for a friend." I said as the dragon come close to my hand and smelt it before rubbing it head again my hand, I smiled.

**'A evil dragon and a Star-light dragon would be an odd ****combo.' **i was confused. **'Star-light hated Black Dragons.' **I smiled before holding my hands under the dragon and it landed in my hands as it so small.

"I think i will name your 'HOSHI' as you remain me of beautiful Star." I said before a bright glow appear around us and HOSHI give me a little roar before flying onto my shoulder and rest there. "Comfort?" I asked as Hoshi nodded and before i could walk off, something was pulling on my jeans and my eyes widened as the Kharibdyss from before it pulling on my legs. "the Kharibdyss?" I asked as it looked at me and HOSHI.

i felt something telling me to take this and i just smiled before picking it up. "Come on Miku." I said before a small black aura appeared us both as held Miku in my arms and Hoshi is on my shoulders. Both Dragon and Kharibdyss looked at each other.

Both begin to smell each other and Hoshi hopped off my shoulder and forced me to hold the pair of them. 'Well the two of them are getting along.' I sighed in relief as both Ddraig and Tiara fell silent. 'The silence is kill me, tell me what i done wrong?' I could tell the pair are shocked.

**'I don't know what to say?' **Tiara said as Ddraig nodded.

**['I agree, no one as been appear to tame a Star-light dragon AND a Kharibdyss without them trying to kill ****each other.'] **I looked at my familiar who look to be getting along.

"Whatever." I said with a smiled before walking back to the others. As i walked onto the wood and got closer to Sona aura i hear someone shouting.

"HOPPY GET BACK HERE!?" i hear Ruruko shouting as i headed to the area they are in i could only smile as i seen Sona and her peerage laughing at Ruruko running after a small white bunny. "HOPPY!" she said as i chuckled to myself and i walked over to them but not before i flamed up my aura making everyone look at me.

Ruruko and Hoppy stopped in front of me before facing me and i smiled evilly. "BOO!" i said as the bunny froze up and jumped into Ruruko arms.

"Silver, Don't scar my familiar." I chuckled as Ruruko pouted.

"Sorry." I said before Sona walked over to me. "Hi Sona, sorry for taking so long." I said with a smile and Sona nodded before looking at my familiars.

"Two?" She asked as I nodded.

"Hoshi? Miku? Time to wake up." I said as both for them fell asleep in my arm. Both Miku and Hoshi wake up and looked at me sleepy. "Morning." I said as Sona looked at them and her eyes widened.

"No way? This that a Kharibdyss and a Star-light dragon?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yep, both of them are cool with each other." I grinned before the familiar master come over and looked over me and my familiar.

"Well my boy, I seen some combos in my life." His smiled as he pointed to my familiar. "Both Kharibdyss and Star-light are female and super rare to find as a children." I only hugged them closer. "But a word of warning?" I looked at him. "Be careful that your familiar don't try to attack you." He said as i nodded and looked over at Saji who looked depress as hell and then i looked at Sona who sighed.

"His familiar ran off?" I asked as Sona nodded.

"More like not of the familiar wanted to be close to him." Sona said as I chuckled and Sona smiled. "I see, You can have a laugh about this." She said as grinned at her.

"Sona if you want i can fix Saji right now if you want?" I asked as Sona looked at me. "Just watch and please could you hold my girls?" I asked as Sona nodded and passed both Hoshi and Miku to her. "I will be back in a minute." I said as Both dragons nodded and i walked over to Saji. "Yo Saji?" I called to him as he looked at me. "Are you looking for a girlfriend by any chance?" I asked and he looked at me oddly.

"I would like one, but why are you asking?" He asked as i smiled and pointed to Momo who looking over at us. "Momo?" He asked as I nodded.

"The girl in love with you." Both of them blush up like a storm. "You are right?" I looked over my shoulder to the young lady who only look at the floor.

"Yes." She said quietly and I nodded.

"Good because." I said before pushing Saji over to her and he almost fell over but both Momo and Ruruko grab him. "As lord of the Ignis Flamma Household, i here by say that Saji Genshirou is now Dating Momo Hanakai." I said and everyone is shocked by this.

Momo looked at me with a shock. "You can't do that." she said before i just grinned before Answer.

"Well Momo, I can." I pointed to Saji. "Saji is a Evil Dragon." I said and everyone looked at him with shock. "and my grandma is the heavenly dragon of Evil dragons, so in dragon law i out rank him." Saji eye widened before he stood up.

"So your going to force me into dating?" He asked as I shock.

"No." Saji and everyone got confused. "I saying is that you some love in your life man and i am going to be honest, I couldn't see Momo getting her hope up because you couldn't see her feeling for you." I said with a smile. "So take this as your only order from me and give the girl a chance." I walked over to Sona and take back my familiar. "Also if i hear that kids on the table then i get call uncle." I smiled to my evil brother. Saji looked at me with hope in his eyes. "Look after then." I said before teleporting away from everyone and head back home.

* * *

Once i got back home, i texted Rias that I am back home and safe with my familiars, i decide to relax for the night, both my familiar are sleeping in one of the spare rooms as i relaxed in the living room. "Man what a day?" I said to myself as i sit on the sofa and looked at the roof. "Two Familiars, helping Saji out with his love life and unlocked a part of my balance breaker." I sighed as i made some progress with my devil so far.

I smiled before i felt magic building up in the room as a green magic circle appeared on the floor and i shot up as someone stepped out. "Yo, Red emperor." it the fallen Angel from before, if i remembered right Azazel his name.

"Azazel right?" I asked as he grinned.

"At right." He said before his magic disappeared. "I just decide to pop in to say hi and check up on you." He said and i sit down.

"As you can see i am doing fine." I said before he came closer to me and looked me up and down. "What?" I asked as his smile grow bigger.

"A half complete Balance breaker?" He asked and i am in shocked. "for someone who only been a devil for a short amount of time, unlocking his balance breaker is pretty and holding two of the most powerful Longinus in history is hard to hide." He said before sitting down on one of my dinner chair.

"What is it?" I asked as i knew he wanted something from me.

"Well you missed our training season." He said as my face where red. "And you made my own child sleep on the street." I stood up in shock.

"She been living on the streets?" I asked as Azazel begin to cry.

"Yes, she come home all mud and crying saying that the red dragon emperor kicked me out." I looked at the floor in anger. Not at him, but to myself.

"I am sorry." I said as Azazel looked at me oddly. "Please let me make it up to her." He grinned as i said that.

"Well..." I looked at Azazel confused. "Raynare does needed a places to stay~" he said and i knew there a catch.

"What the catch?" I asked as Azazel smiled.

"I knew you are a sharp one." Azazel said before relaxing into the chair. "Raynare run into some trouble." He said as i raised a eyebrow.

"And?" I asked and Azazel sighed.

"I keep you to take her in?" He asked as my eye widened. "Some for my underlings want Raynare die." I sit down. "Normally i would fix the problem myself but..." I cut him off.

"But she your only family right?" I asked and he nodded. "I get it." I said before sighing. "I will talk to Rias about turning Raynare into one of her pieces." Azazel is shocked by this.

"And why would you do that?" He asked as i smiled a little.

"Call it me repaying my dent to you and i still needed training." I said as he smiled.

"Thanks Silver." Azazel said before i heard the door open and someone walked into the house. "Hi Ray." He said as i turned to find Raynare stood there with a small beg in her hand and blushing. "Silver here is letting you live with him." Raynare bowed.

"Thank you lord Silver." She said and i felt a bit embarrassed.

"Don't call me lord." I said as i staked the back of my head and Raynare looked at me oddly as I blushed. "Your my cousin and i was an asshole." Raynare smiled as so did Azazel.

"Thanks." Azazel said as i smiled and nodded. "How about we do some light training?" he asked I nodded.

"Lets." I turned to Raynare. "You can take the last room on the left and tomorrow we will go and see my sister?" I said as Raynare nodded and rushed up stair. "So should we get started?" I asked Azazel who stood up.

"Come at me?" He said before i chanced him and we begin to train.

* * *

The next day.

"Silver?" I returned to Rias in the morning with my Fallen angel Cousin with me. Rias is sit behind her desk with her arm crossed and pissed. Akeno looks happy at what going one, Kiba and Koneko are just sit down enjoying this. "Care to explain why you have a fallen angel with you?" She asked as Raynare stood next/behind me as i acted like protection between her and Rias.

"Well Sis." I looked her die in the eyes. "Raynare here happens to be my cousin." Everyone looked at me in shock.

"How?" Kiba asked as i answered with a sigh.

"Raynare father happens to be good friend with my bitch of mother and we used to play together as kids." I looked at Rias who looked at me with a odd face. "But that can be explained later." I said as i bowed to Rias. "Rias please make Raynare one of your pieces?" I asked and Rias eyes widened.

"Why?" She asked as i looked at the floor.

"She in a lot of trouble, Rias." I said with a painful voice. "she come to me for protection from her own race that wants her die." I raised my head. "Please?" I begged and Rias pushed her back against her seat.

"And give me one reason why i should use my evil pieces?" Rias looked me die in the eyes.

"Because i swear on both the Ignis Flamma and Gremory name." I said only for Rias to stand up in shocked.

"Why would you do th-" I cut her off.

"Because we are family Rias." I said and Rias was speechless. "You told me that the Gremory hold family above all else and Raynare is my family." I held my fist tightly. "If i sent her away then i would be dishonouring the Gremory name." I said only for Rias to sit down and sigh.

"Wow, you really are a piece of work you know that?" She asked with a small smiled and I nodded.

"I know." I said before Rias looked at Raynare.

"I will allow you into my household on Silver word alone, but if you make any problems then both you and Silver will be punish." Rias said as me and Raynare bowed.

"Thank you." we both said and before long Raynare was turned into a Fallen Angel/Devil half breed. the bishop helped a-lot with her magic.

* * *

Later that same day, Ria and I are sit in a car heading to a Gremory party. Yea turns out that the party that both Sona and Rias told me about was not happening thanks to some piss head making trouble. So both Sona and Rias decide to join a party that happening in town, only problem?

The problem is that the party is being held at the Takeba company HQ and this don't sit well of me. "Silver?" I hear Rias calling me as she is wearing a lovely red dress and her hair is done up. "How are you holding up?" She asked as i sit on the other side of the car looking out at the night sky.

"I don't want to go to this party." I said simply and Rias understood that.

"I know that, But you're a Gremory now." I nodded as she said that.

"I know that, but don't mean i have to like coming to this party." I looked at my phone to see one message. I checked it and smiled.

*From Koneko.*

*'To Bro.'*

*'I am watching over your house and that pet bird of yours.  
You better being me back some cake or something sweet :3'  
If not I will not allow you to pet me.*

I smiled as Koneko is messing with me and i closed my phone. "Thanks Koneko." I said to myself before i looked at Rias who smiling at me. "You get to love that little cat." I said as Rias nodded and we begin to come up to a large building that lit up with a fuck ton of lights. "We are here." I said as we pulled up to a grand fucking welcoming party, armed bodyguard and everything. I got out of car first in my black suit and i looked up at the building. 'It been over 5 years.' I thought before turning to Rias and offed her my hand to which she take and she come out of the car.

"Thank you." she said with a smiled and i nodded to Rias, i decide to play the role of bodyguard and no Rias's Brother for both of us. "Should we head in?" I nodded and we walked arm in arm.

We begin to walk into the building and walked into a large ballroom with a fuck ton of people and dressing in formal clothes, dresses and business suit. I sighed before Rias looked at me with a worried look. "Silver?" She called to me as i looked at her. "Let go and find our parents?" I looked at her oddly. "Come slowpoke." I smiled as Rias pulled me into the party.

As we walked into the main party people begin to look at us. "Look it the CEO Daughter." I hear someone speaking about Rias.

"She has someone with her." i looked too see two rich kids.

"Rias?" I called to Rias who looked at me. "I am going to lost it in a minute." I said as Rias begin to look around and her face give it away as she pointed.

I looked over to see four people stood together two male and two females. One male has the appearance of a middle-aged, handsome looking man with long crimson red hair that is tied in a loose ponytail with a black hairband. he wearing a white business suit with a glass of wine in his hand. Next to him is a woman who looked around the year of 20 with short light brown hair and wearing a beautiful brown dress.

The second Male is a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes, who wearing a black suit like me and he next to a woman a beautiful young woman appearing to be in her early twenties with back-length silver hair that features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down which ends in twin braids and red eyes wearing a long blue dress.

"Rias?" I looked at her as smiled.

"Come on, let go and see the family." She said and i was shocked before she pulled me along and we walked over to the group of people.

As we got close the young brown woman looked over us and smiled. "Well look finally show up?" she said as Rias smiled and the other turned to us.

"Rias, it good to see you again." the older male walked over to Rias before hugging her. "How school?" He asked as Rias nodded.

"School is going fine." She said as the younger male looked at me before smiling.

"Well who do we have here?" He asked as he walked over to me. "Rias?" Rias turned to the red head who smiled. "Who did you bring along with you?" He asked and just as Rias was going to speak the silver hair woman spoke.

"His name is Silver Ignis Flamma." She said as i looked at her in shock and the other just looked at me before I spoke.

"Have we meet?" I asked and she nodded.

"Yes we have, Mr prince of fallen fox." My eyes widened.

"Bina?" I asked as she smiled and nodded.

"So this is the man you was talking about." The young red head said before he offered out his hand. "My name is Sirzech Gremory, I happened to Grayfia husband." He said and I froze before i slowly take his hand.

"Nice to meet you miss Zech and sorry for drinking with your wife." I said as he laughed.

"It fine." i was shocked as he laughed it off. "My Grayfia told me everything and how you helped her out." He smiled and Bina smiled too. "If she go on a night out again i will be counting on you to look after her." He said and i feel odd for a minute before nodded.

"Yes sir." I said before Rias giggle. "Rias?" I looked at her as she smiled.

"He my older brother." She said as my eyes widened and i slowly looked at him as he grinned. "Grayfia is my sister in law." I felt like fainting. She offered her hand out to the other two. "The older red hair man is my father, Zeoticus Gremory and my mother Venelana Gremory." Rias said as the two looked at me with smiles.

"My name is Zeoticus Gremory and i the head of the Gremory Family." Zeoticus said as i bowed to him.

"It a horror to final meet you." I said only for Venelana to giggle. "Ma'am?" She looked at me with a warm smile.

"Dear, please call me mother." She said as i looked at her in shock and a red face. "You are a Gremory right?" I looked at Rias who smiled.

"You...?" I asked as Rias nodded.

"Sorry." She said with a beautiful smile and then Venelana come over to me and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Ma'am?" I said quiet as she shhed me.

"Shhhhh..." She strake my hair softly like a loving mother. "Mother here." I felt my eyes beginning to water and i only begin to let myself go and hugged Venelana.

"Mum." I begin to cry into her chest and she hugged me close.

"It ok, Mother got you." Venelana said before the other come close too.

"Mother right, we are here for you little brother." I looked at Sirzech and i nodded before looking at Grayfia who held two glasses of wine and she handed me one and i looked at her oddly.

"Like old time?" She asked as i wiped my eyes and i nodded before we both down it. both Zech and Zeoticus both laughed.

The party become more fun as i lose my nervousness and i begin to like the Gremory family even more. Both me and Rias stuck together for most of the party, my job as Rias younger brother was to keep the teen boys off her and make that gained me a bit of trust from the both heads of the family.

It been around hour and i decide to get some air so i head for the balcony and breathed in some fresh air and laid myself again the railing watching over the city.

['So how the new family?'] Ddraig asked as smiled to myself and nodded.

'It something i am going to needed to get use too.' I joked and Ddraig chuckled.

['Well Silver i know both Elsha, Belzard are happy.'] Ddraig said as i nodded to that.

'I haven't hear from them in a little bit?' I asked as Ddraig answered.

['They are doing something about the changes to your body.'] i blinked at that. ['It not thing dangerous, just few little changed are needed but they are small and well not effect your day to day.'] i sighed in relief before smiling to myself, but stop once i felt someone or something pulling on my leg and i looked down to see a cute young girl with long brown hair and blue eyes, she looked to be around 4 maybe 6 pushing it. she wears lovely yellow dress a small flower on her left side.

"Hello?" I said as I kneed down, she blushed and I smiled. "This there something you helped me for?" I asked as she nodded.

"Am... I looking for someone..." She said shyly and i could only smiled as it warmed my heart to see a cute girl.

"Who are we looking for?" I asked softly as she begin to play with her dress.

"My mama." She said quiet and thank Santa for dragon hearing.

"Your mama?" I asked as she nodded. "Ok then." I stood up and offed her my hand. "Let go and find your mama?" I asked as she smiled brightly before taking my hand and we both walked into the party looking for this young girl mother.

We begin looking around the party guests but she couldn't see her mother, we then tried the balcony to see if we could see her from the second floor but no luck.

The little girl decide we shoulder head the broad rooms a few floors up from the party. we take the stairs as it only 3 floors up and as we got to the floor, we came up to a large hallway. "Which way?" i asked as she both ways to find some landmark but then my noise picked up a smell and it smelt close to the little girl smell. "I think i know where your mother is." I said as she looked at me oddly as i looked both way to see no one here and i pointed to my noise. "I have a smelling power and i can smell your mama." I said only for the girl to giggle as if i was joking. "Come on." walked off to where the smell coming from. As we got close i hear someone talking a woman shouting.

"We needed to find my child." She said as we got to a cross road we spotted a young woman with long dark brown and blue eyes, she looks to be in her middle 30's and wearing a long red Chinese dress and she look mad as she talking on the phone. "She couldn't have gone far." She said as i looked at the child who looked at me and i have to ask.

"This that your mama?" I asked as she nodded. "Ok then." I let go of the girls hand before she ran off.

"MAMA!" she shout as the mother turned to her child and myself.

"Yukiko." the mother said as she hugged the young girl as she jumped into her arms. "Where have you been? Mama been worried sick?" the mother said as Yukiko looked her mama.

"I got lost." She said before pointing to me. "But i find someone to help me." I just smiled as Yukiko mother looked at me.

"I am sorry if my child has be a pain." She said as i waved it off.

"She been an angel, i just happy we find you." She smiled before bowing to me.

"Well young sir, my name is Hama Takeba." She said and my eyes widened as she spoke that name. "You have my thanks, Mr?."

I looked at the ground. "Gremory." I looked up with cold look as Hama become shock.

"Oh, i am so sorry." She said before bowing again before i had to ask.

"If I may?" Hama looked at me. "I hear about your son?" I asked and Hama eyes widened.

"I still can't believe he passed away from the fire." Hama said with tears and i just tighten my left fist. "He was a good boy."

"Well i am sorry too." I said before turning around and walked off but not before stopping. "Because I don't die in the fire." I said only for Hama to look at me as i am pissed. "I hope we never meet again." Hama looked like she seen a ghost as i walked out of sight and used magic to leave back to my family.

POV 3th

Hama with her child just stood in that same hallway that Silver just leave and Yukiko looked at her mother. "Mama?" Hama looked at her child who confused. "Do i have a brother?" She asked as Hama heart only broke.

Hama had to decide to tell her only child that her brother was just here or lie. "Sorry honey, but your brother disappeared years ago after your evil papa take him away." Yukiko looked sad at thought of her brother decide but then she nodded.

"I am not going to stop until i find him again." She said with a big smile on her face and Hama could only smile on the outside, but on the inside Hama felt nothing.

'So he still alive?' Hama thought to herself. 'Well that will chance really soon.'

**AND DONE!**

**Please ****favourite, Follow and Review. **

**OC Overview **

**Character information.**

**Name:****(Former)**** Silver Nightshade. (Now) Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory**

**Title: Red Dragon Emperor and Lord of Dark flames**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Reincarnated Devil.**

**Skin colour: pale white.**

**Hair colour: Short light brown but more blonde hair.**

**Eyes: Green Eyes.**

**Height: 6.1 ft high**

**Evil pieces: 10x**** Pawn ****(6x normal Pawn 2x Mutation pawn.)**

**Familiar:  
Hoshi: Star-light dragon **  
**Miku: Kharibdyss**

**Relations:  
Nightshade house. (Burned to the ground)  
Father: Ruiji Nightshade (Dead by Silver's house fire.)  
Mother: Hama Takeba. (A live but abandoned Silver.)  
Young sister: Yukiko Takeba. (Never meet)**

**Ignis/Flamma families (Red dragon emperors souls)  
Father/Ancestor: Belzard Ignis**  
**Mother/Ancestor: Elsha Flamma**  
**Grandfather/Partner: Ddraig Ignis Flamma  
Grandmother/Partner: Tiara **

**Gremory household. (Adopted)  
Ria's Peerage  
Older sister: Rias Gremory (Alive/Master.)  
Older sister: Akeno ****Himejima (Alive)  
Brother: Kiba Yuuto (Alive)  
Younger sister: Koneko Toujou (Alive)  
**

**Main Gremory Household: (Adopted)  
Father: Zeoticus Gremory (Alive)  
Mother: ****Venelana Gremory (Alive)  
Older Bother: ****Sirzechs Lucifer (Alive)  
Sister in law: ****Grayfia Lucifuge (Alive)****  
Nephew: ****Millicas Gremory. (alive)****  
**

**Magic type: Darkness and Fire.**

**Magic ****Resistance: Fire and Darkness.  
Magic ****immune: light magic.  
Magic weakness: Holy items x4, Dragon slayer magic. **

**Scared Gear/Equipment:**

**Simple steel Katana.**

**2 Longinus Dragons gear.**

**Sacred gear: The fallen scale is a sacred gear made by god using the leftover from a Black Dragon named Tiara remains as the Sacred gear has the some of the same power that the Boosted gear and other unknown powers (A black version of the boosted gear and it on the right hand.)**

**Sacred gear Powers:  
****Boost:**** Increases the user's power by x2 every 10 seconds.  
****Light eat: Allow to eat to light magic.  
Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have angel slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a Angel killer.  
****Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have dragon slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a dragon killer.  
****weakness: Holy items and Dragon slayer weapons.****  
****More powers need unlocking.**

**Red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes that manifests on the user's arm. Dragon-like gauntlet that covers up the user's hand and a majority of the arm. When the Boosted Gear reaches its second liberation, it gains another green jewel and a total of 10 golden spikes, aside from covering more of the user's arm.**

**Boost: Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.**  
**Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time.  
Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again for a certain period of time, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.  
Weakness: Dragon slayer weapon.**


	8. Chapter 8

So the party was still in full effect. I came back to the Gremory and both Grayfia and Venelana asked me what wrong i just told them that if a Takeba come close to me, i will kill him on the spot. That got both women to look at each other oddly before Rias explained everything to my new family as i just hang out with Sirzech.

"So Silver?" I looked at my older brother. "Do you know who I am?" He asked and i shook my head.

"No sorry." I said as i take some wine and he only smiled before dropping a bomb on me.

"I am one of the four devil kings." He said and i almost chocked on my drink.

"You got to be fucking with me?" I asked as Zech only laugh.

POV 3th.

Meanwhile as Silver and Sirzech are talking to each other, Ria, Venelana and Zeoticus are spoking to each other. "So Rias?" Venelana called to her child. "How would you like to get out of that engagement with Riser?" Rias eyes widened.

"Yes." Rias said without question as both Zeoticus and Venelana looked at each other and Zeoticus sigh before nodding. "Mother, Father?" Rias got confused as her father looked at her.

"Now that Silver is a member of this family." Rias felt something off as her father spoke. "He will have to become the next head of the household." Rias eye widened. "I am sorry Rias." He said only for Venelana to continue.

"Since he has the simple type of power as the Bael's Power of Destruction. he will be the next head." Rias looked at Silver who just ended up throwing up all over Sirzech suit and he just rubbing his little brother back. "Please understand, Rias. That once the Phenex family find out that your not the head then they will look-" Rias cut off her mother.

"He wouldn't stop until he get me!" Rias shouted and this got everyone to look at her. Silver looked at his sister who is angry. "Even if Silver become the head of the head, Riser wouldn't let it go." Silver eyes widened. "And trying to sell of your own son to a family that would only use him is heartless!" Rias take a breath as the heads of the Gremory looked at Rias with sad looks.

"So i am just a tool?" Silver asked as they looked at the young dragon.

"No, we are trying to set up your future." Zeoticus said as Silver only sighed.

"Sorry, but Rias is the head of the family." Silver said before turning around. "And nothing going to changed that." He said calmly as Sirzech smiled.

"Then how about you take over the Buné household?" Sirzech said only for both Venelana and Zeoticus to look at they son. "His is the grandson of the Heavenly Dragon." Venelana and Zeoticus looked at Silver who smiled.

"Surprised?" Silver asked before Venelana smiled and clapped her hands together.

"That it?!" she said only for the teens to look at her. "How about Rias and Silver get engaged?" She said only for the teens jaws to slam to the floor and Sirzech nodded.

"The Grandson of the Red Dragon and the Princess of Destruction." Both Silver and Rias looked at each other before blushing. "I see a lot of promise." Sirzech said before Silver spoke.

"Are you ok with this?" He asked as Rias nodded.

"If it save me from an unhappy life then i will to deal with this." Rias said before Silver walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Silver?" She called to him as the young smiled.

"I am happy if you're happy." Rias smiled before hugging her pawn back.

The Gremory knew that something like this was going happen after Grayfia told them about the Red dragon boy. "So dear are you happy with this?" Venelana asked her husband who nodded.

"So long as he make her happy." He said as Silver and Rias looked at him and nodded. "Good because now Silver, you're going to be calling me Father from now on." He said as Silver nodded happy.

"This is going too hard." He said as a joke only for the Gremory to look at him oddly. "Given that both father Belzard and Mother Elsha are in my Scared Gear and now i have two devil parents." Silver smiled. "I guess life finally looking up for me." He said before someone called him.

"SILVER?!" He turned around with Rias to see Sona wearing a light blue dress waving them over. Both of the them walked over to Sona. "How are you both is evening?" She asked as the two looked at each other with a bit of a embarrassments.

"Would you believe me if i said that i just got engaged?" Silver said only for Sona to at her best friend.

"Yea, my mother just engaged the two of us together." Rias smiled as Sona eyes widened. "I just hope that we can get along." Rias said as she looked at Silver who nod.

"No kids until we finish high school." He said and Rias nodded. "sweet." He looked at Sona with a small smile. "On that note, How Saji and Momo doing?" He asked and Sona only smile.

"The two are doing fine and Ruruko finally told him that she love him too." This shocked Silver a bit but he smile. "The three of them are on date tonight."

Silver nodded as he is pride of the evil dragon. "Well tell him, congratulations from me and i hope to see some young dragons flying around soon." He said only for Sona and Rias to giggle.

"I will tell him." Sona said before Looking at Rias. "Also Congratulations on getting your second bishop." Rias and Silver looked at Sona Confused. "You did get a second bishop right?" Rias nodded.

"Yes I did." She pointed to Silver. "Who just so happen to be Silver cousin." Sona looked at Silver with widened eyes.

"My uncle is a fallen angel." Silver said calmly and Sona is throw for a loop. "I shouldn't tell you this but He also a leader." Rias looked at her partner as he grinned.

"What his name?" The three turn to see Sirzech coming over.

"Oh his name Azazel." Silver said before Sirzech smiled and nodded but both girls looked close to passing out. "Why?" He asked as Sirzech grinned.

"Oh is just that since your uncle is Azazel, i was hoping that you could set up a meeting between the fallen angel leader." Silver nodded.

"Sure, he at my house right." Silver said and Rias looked at him in a panic.

"He alone with Koneko?" she asked as Silver nodded.

"Don't worry, uncle is cool and he only making sure that Ray is settle in and then he would have left." Rias told Silver to heart and calm down. "I trust him. He done right by me." Sirzech nodded.

"If you trust him then i will not say a word against it." Silver nodded to his brother.

"Azazel also Training me a little into use my Scared gears better." Rias was a little Surprised by this as he take a bit of his drink. "But his training really hurts." Silver showed his left arms to reveal a bandaged. Rias and Sona looked at his arm as Sirzech laughed.

"HAHA!" The teens looked at the devil king. "Silver if you lived though one of the Fallen angels training season then i will personal teach you." Silver got hopeful.

"You will?!" He asked as Sirzech nodded. "Please?" Silver bowed and Sirzech only smiled at the young boy before patting his head. "Sirzech?" Sirzech placed his right hand on Silver shoulder.

"The day after tomorrow you will be coming to the underworld with me to train for the next 2 mouths." Silver only begin to thought of leaving Rias and the others for over 2 mouths, but in his mind getting stronger would lead to Ria's safety. "Also you will be going school to say your goodbye to your friends." Silver nodded to that.

"Thank you, Brother." Silver bowed as Sirzech looks at the young dragon with a warm smile. "This means a lot to me." Silver said as Sirzech patted the young dragon on the shoulder.

"You should enjoy yourself for tonight." He said before walking back to his wife. Silver watched as Sirzech walked away and he felt a hand on his left shoulder to find Rias holding onto him and smiling.

"Become the strongest Pawn." Rias said as Silver nodded.

"Will do, but for now i think it time for me to head off home being Azazel or Ray frack out." Silver said as both girls and Silver just decide to teleport right there and luckily no one spotted this.

Pov Silver.

I teleport back home or so I thought. I end up in the park that i was killed in. "What the fuck?" I said as i looked at around only to find deep purple fog.

giggle* I looked behind as i hear giggling. "You missed me." I hear the sound of a young girl coming from behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked as i slowly turned around only to find a small girl with long black hair that covered her face and wearing a black dress. only her creepy smile could be seen. "What do you want?" I asked as the she is sitting on the park breach.

"*Giggle* You don't remember..." The voice that came from her begin to ring red alarm in my head and i triggered my Boosted gears and Fallen Scale "The dragons of Domination and the Depression?" The girls only smiled before the fog covered her and then she disappear. my heart is beating faster. "Normally i would have kill you, but something is telling to let you life is going to be a lot of fun to watch." I take a deep breath. "OH are you scared?"

**["DISAPPEAR!"] **All my father roar and the fog disappeared and only one thing stood in front of me. "I know that we are not so different?" The that stood in front of me was myself, wearing the same school uniform with a large chuck of his right hip is missing. He was me and I am him. "We are the same." I looked at the boy as tears roll down his cheeks. "You lived a nightmare and i living the dream." I looked at my scared gears.

_"Then you should just disappear?" _i shook my head as my other-self spoke. "_You are not strong enough to protect Rias and the __Gremory." _I only smiled as he is telling me the truth. _"We can't keep living in this dream forever." _

"I know that." I closed my eyes as my self appeared behind me.

_"Then would you __continue to live like a monster?" _I nodded.

_"Would You give up everything?" _I smiled. "Yes and Yes."

_"Would you __destroy this world if you could just to save your friends?" _"I would." I said as my other self asked me one last question.

"**_You allow the darkness within your heart to gain freedom?" _**i looked at him as he stood right in front of me and I nodded. **_"So be it."_** He hand reached for the Fallen Scale and he turned to Dust. **_"Now." _**

I held my scared gear in front of me before. "Balance breaker." ***"FALLEN SCALE BALANCE BREAKER!"*** my body set a blaze into pure black flame before a full set of purple scale mail. i opened my eyes and i looked at my armour. **"Well done." **I smiled as Tiara spoke.

"Thanks." I said back.

**["He learning quickly"]** Ddraig said as Tiara nodded.

**"You still got a lot way to go before you reach the higher levels, but just ****completing my balance breaker. Show me just how just room you have to grow."] **I nodded before the armour disappeared.

All night i have being thinking about my live and have i am going to live it, so now i just have to face myself. "Thanks, but i time you two release me." I said only for the fog to roll away and i stood out side of my house.

I began to walk to the front door and open it. "I am home." i said before Raynare walked down the stairs wearing a grey legging with a blue tank top. She smiled at me as she walked close to me.

"Welcome home." she said as i smiled. "Do you want me run you a bath?" i began to take off my shoes and nodded.

"A bath would be sound very wonderful." Raynare smile before rushing over to the bathroom and i walked over to the living room and find Koneko with both of my familiar sleeping on her lap.

"Hi, Koneko." I said as she looked at me from the sofa and smiled.

"Hi, how was the party?" She asked as i sighed and walked over before sitting down next her. "That bad?" She asked as i looked at her with a small smile.

"Got engaged to my own sister and i am going to be training with Sirzech for the 2 mouths." Koneko is shocked by this. "Ask Rias of details because i am still trying to process it all." Koneko looked at both Hoshi and Miku sleeping peaceful. "Did they make much trouble?" I asked and Koneko shook her head.

"No." She placed her head on my left shoulder and i smiled as her cat ears and tails came out. "Your not scared of my Nekomata side?" she asked as i shook my head and petted her soft ear.

"No i am not." I kissed the top of her head making Koneko froze up and I smiled. "I find them to be beautiful and they are your true-self." Koneko looked up at me with her cat like eyes. "So don't run away from it." She smiled before nodding and rubbed her head against my chest.

"Thank you, Silver." She said with a soft voice as i begin to strake her hair. Raynare walked into the room and looked at us oddly.

"The bath is ready of you Silver." She said as I nodded.

"Thanks you Ray. How about you head up to bed of the night?" I asked and she bow before.

"I will, How a good night lord Silver." She said before I sighed.

"Ray, Drop the lord part." She looked at me in shock as i looked at with a bit of a depress look. "Your my cousin and once I take over the Buné family, you are going to be moving in with me?" I asked and Raynare just smile before leaving the room and i face Koneko and i have to ask a damm question. "Want to take a bath with me?" I asked as a joke and Koneko blushed up like a storm and I chuckled. "I joking." I was just ago to get up but Koneko held onto my sleeve and i looked at her oddly.

"I don't mind joining you." I was a little shocked by this as Koneko blushed and I nodded.

We both got up but not before placing my families on to the sofa and then we head to the bathroom coming not to look at each other changing. One we got to the bathroom and unchanged, Koneko giggled. "What so funny?" I asked as looked at a wall and Koneko spoke.

"It just that until you came to Ria's family, we almost never talk and now look at the pair of us." She said and i grinned as she said that. "We taking a bath together." She looked over her shoulder as i looked over at my own and down at her with a smile.

"We should get in before it gets cold." I said and she nodded only for us do to turn around and looked at each other, we completely forget that we agreed not to look at each other. "Ammm...?" Koneko looked at my privates and look at her hidden zones. "If i said that i could die happy would you kill me?" I asked as Koneko nodded. "Well shit." I said as Koneko was going to punch me but i moved out of the way of her punch.

"Say something like that again and i will kick you ass." She said with a pouting face and i find it cute before walking into the bath.

"Let get wished up and ready of bed." I said before she followed me in and we just relax a bit. After washing my hair under the shower and i got into the bath i look quiet look over at Koneko who still washing her head and I smiled. "I can see why people like your body." I said only for Koneko to blush and lowed her head with a small smile.

"Thank you." she said as I look at the roof as the steam from the bath raised up and I begin to think about my other self, the one that I was trying so hard to forget about but it apart of me and I sighed.

"Koneko?" I looked at cat friend who look over at me oddly. "Tomorrow me, you, Rias and the others are going to see my pig of father." I said only for Koneko eyes to widen. "I got a few things I want to say before I let go." I summoned my fallen scale and smiled.

Koneko nodded before turning off the shower and got into the bath with me and to my Surprise she sit down on my junk. "My seat." She said as both her ears and tail appeared and I smiled before letting my wings out and hugged the young cat as we both relaxed.

* * *

That night.

Koneko decide to crash the night and well i decide to look at the night sky on my roof. Cold has no real effect on me and i find myself becoming something different. "Man my life has been odd lately." I joked to myself as i looked at the moon lit sky. I closed my eye only to wake up in the mind space that Ddraig live in and i looked around to find Ddraig smiling at me. "Hello, Grandfather." I bow as Ddraig come closer.

**"Hello Grandson." **He sound happy. **"I have choose to ****teach you one of my personal Forbidden spell." **I was shocked by this new. **"But be warned that doing this would ****requite lot of power to use and it will drain your stamina." **I nodded before summoning my boosted gear. **"Ok i will you to summon all your magic in the middle of the boosted gear." **I held out the gear as a small black ball of light appeared. **"Good now boost." **I did just that i felt my body increasing with power. **"Good now..." **I didn't listen and tried something and slammed the ground. **"Silver?" **

I sending the energy into the ground and grinned before shouting. **"PILLAR OF DARKNESS!" **I shouted as large circle appeared and then dark energy shot out of the ground like a large pillar and both me and Ddraig are in shock. "That a thing?" I said as Ddraig nodded.

**"I will just going to shot you a Dragon shot." **We both look at each other in silence before laughing. **"I'd missed you came here." **I nodded.

"I have missed you too." I said before opening my arms out and Ddraig come in and allow me to hug his noise. "I love you Grandfather." I said and i could Ddraig smile.

**"I love you Grandson."** I knew that Ddraig deep down enjoy this and i did too. **"I have decide." **I looked at him oddly. **"You ready for it." **I don't know Ddraig is talking about but then my body felt like it was ripping it self part.

"Grandfather?" I called out to Ddraig as i fell to my knees and my breath felt super heavy.

**"I am sorry but this is a painful process and i hate to deal you pain." **I looked up at a sad Ddraig. **"Once you wake up, Find the Nekomata and then ask her if you are will to by her side." **I am confused at Ddraig.

"I am engage to Rias and now your telling me to go for Koneko?" I asked as Ddraig nodded mind you i am still in pain.

**"Because that Nekomata or Koneko as she is name is one of the mostest Nekoshou and the last." **I am in shock over this. **"She is playing around with ****forces that can kill her if she is unable to terms with her problems and i have a feeling that you two are meant to be." **I looked at the ground. **"Silver, look at me." **I looked at my Grandfather. **"Do you want me to give you an ****ability that would a lot you to take on stronger opponent?" **I nodded as Ddraig is offering me power.

"Yes."

**"Do you want to protect your friends?" **I nodded. **"Are you willing to take that Nekoshou?" **I sighed as he grinned and I nodded. **"Good." **I felt my headaches coming and really back.

"What this is?" I asked and looked around to find the world is more live.

**"That is my gift to you and something you are going to needed. Two old techniques call Senjutsu and Touki, i have pass on the ****knowledge that both your father and Mother have." **I blinked at this and just felt my brain being fried with all the information for 100 years been compressed into my mild.

"What should i do with it?" I asked as Ddraig nodded.

**"Use your senjutsu healing ****ability on the young from some practice."** I nodded but feeling really dizzy. **"Oh before you disappear, you in your background and going to be a bit larger." **I just give up and i wake up in my back yard more noticed taller as i can see right into the top floor rooms. Raynare reading a book on her bed and hugging a body pillow of me. 'I don't want to that.' I looked into my room to see Koneko just sat on the end of my bed wearing a white shirt and black panty. 'Cute' then i realties that something as happened to my body 'AGAIN' I told a look.

"A fucking Dragon form?" I said as i am stood up to find my hight is around 15ft and my tail is around 7ft long. "Oh fuck." I had to laid down and bring my tail in close so that I don't get spotted by my next door neighbours. "Grandfather?" I called to Ddraig who laughed. "Tell me how to turn back?" I asked and he answered.

**['Simply think of being human.'] **Thankfully i turned back quickly and turned to my normal size but my views on the area around me return weird to me. ['**That your Senjutsu.'] **I nodded before returning my slight back to my normal point of view and not seeing the world energy.

I walked into the house and headed up to bed and i find Koneko sleeping peacefully like a kitten rolled up like a ball on my bed and i smiled before letting my dragon wings opened and picked up Koneko and laid the pair of us back with her on my stomach and slowly release my Chi into Koneko and i felt her own again mine. 'So this Koenko's chi.' I looking into Koneko Soul and i find something i was not prepared for and find raw anger and sadness just in the surface and this scared me, but my gut was telling me to keep going and so i continued and find the thing that was making this happen.

A young Koneko watching a order black teenage killing someone, this teenage look at Koneko and before i could see the return the image changed to Koneko, Rias and Sirzeach standing together. 'I hate you Kuroka for killing our father.' I had enough and i pull out but not before seeing one last image.

A image of Koneko hiding behind a corner and watching a short brown hair boy with grey eye laughing with two other people who are not as clear. 'He smiling today, that good.' Then it changed to a second image of the same boy getting into a fight with 6 other people and he wiping his mouth and Koneko is watching from a roof top and just smiling. 'He strong.' and then the last one got me the some, the boy is stood in front of Koneko and smiling at her wells patting her head and saying. 'Stay out of trouble.' he said before walking off and Koneko is blushing and holding her heart. 'I love you.' The warm from her heart warmed up my own and then i head it. 'I love you, Silver.'

I forced myself out and i looked at the cat girl sleeping on me as my heart is beating at like 100 MPHs. "Koneko?" I quieted said and she look like she hear me and rolled her eyes.

"Silver?" She looked up at me as I blushed. "What wrong?" She asked with her big cat eye and i had to ask.

"Koneko what happened?" I asked and she looked at me confused and i sighed before speaking the name that locked with her and this scared her. "Kuroka?" Koneko head shot up and she looked at me in the eyes.

"How do you know that name?" She asked as i pointed to her. "I never told you that." I looked at the sheets on my bed and i am disappointed with myself.

"I looked within you soul." I said quiet and i could tell her froze up. "I don't what happened, it just happened." i tried to lie and i could felt Koneko mixed emotions between being scared and anger. "I can tell you angry with me, so please forgive me?" I asked only for Koneko to pull my head up and i looked at her.

"Did you learn Senjutsu?" She asked as I nodded. "Who?"

"Ddraig transfer the basic to me and told me to try them on you." Koneko was shock by this and i lowed my head again. "I don't mean for this to happen."

Koneko stay silence for a good minute before. "What did you see?" She asked as i tell her what i seen and felt. "I see." I looked up at her before she looked away. "That means you seen my dark side?" I nodded. "Well then." Koneko jumped at me and hugged me only for me to be shock.

"Koneko?" I asked as she held me close and said.

"Look into me?" I am confused. "Use Senjutsu on me again." I did as i was told and i find some much love and happiness. "I really do love you." She said as she looked up at me with a rare smile.

I could only return a sad one. "But i am engage to Ria and I don't want to hurt her." I said only for Koneko to nodded and let me before kneeing down. "I am sorry." Koneko only smiled.

"It ok." I felt like Koneko was inside of me. "I can see that you care for everyone and that you don't want to hurt us." I looked at her in shock. "I can use Senjutsu too." she smiled cutely and i decide to drop everything for her and Koneko showed me everything i needed to know and she begin to have tear in her eyes. "Silver? Did all that happen to you?" I nodded and she slowly came over and hugged me again. "I am so sorry." I hugged her back as my barrier around my heart are down and I can't take it enough more, so i begin to cry too was holding this small damage girl, but what can I say. we both have scars.

Koneko and i pulled away and looked at each other in eyes seeing each other pain and looking for something to just take it away. we both draw closer to each other and before we know it we both are having our first kissing.

* * *

The next morning.

I wake up to the bird sing out of my window. I slowly begin to open my eyes and sun rays blinded me for a second. "Morning already?" I asked myself as i tried to get up but something was stopping me and i looked at my stomach and i find myself to be naked and a naked cat too. "That right." I remembered what happen last night between me and Koneko. I only moved the hair for her face and smiled. "Koneko?" I wispier and she begin to move in her sleep and i find it cute. "Koneko is morning." Koneko opened her eye slowly and looked at me as I smiled. "Morning kitten." I said as she nodded and sat up before stretching her arms outs.

"Morning." She said before looking down at herself and then to me.

"Look like we did it." I said as i tried to remain calm but inside of my mind, i am screaming at myself for doing it with my junior. "So we're do we stand?" I asked as Koneko got from my bed and put on her shirt that was on the floor.

"I mark you." I looked at her oddly as she smile. "You belong to me and i belong to you." She turned around and showed me her back only to show me a large black Dragon tattoo on her back that matches my own dragon mark. "You also marked me with your mark." She looks super happy about this. i only smiled and shook my head.

"Man my life is super fucked up right now." I said before standing up and put on my jeans. "We are going to have to talk to Rias about this?" I said as Koneko nodded.

"She will understand." Koneko hugged me and i hugged her back. "I am so glad that you didn't rejected me." I smiled and nodded. "I truly love you Silver." I kneed to Koneko level and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Koneko." I could tell she using Senjutsu on me and smiled after. Before we could talk again someone knocked on my door.

"Master Buné are you wake?" I looked at the door oddly before remembering that Sirzech had something plan for me.

"I am and my lover is with me, so please give us a few minutes to get ready?" Koneko blushed as i said that.

"I will wait out here for you master Bunè." I nodded before looking at Koneko who confused.

"It a long story." I said and Koneko nodded before we get changed. Myself into a set of black jeans and red top with a small black bird on the front and as Koneko for decide to draw in a light blue skirt and white tank top. We both look at each other and grinned happy. "So you ready partner?" I asked as she nodded before the pair of us leave my room and find a maid stood in front of my door. She a fair-skinned young woman with red eyes and void black hair worn loose that fades to into a blood red at her the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top.

"Master Bunè, my name is Blood Raven." I looked at the maid oddly. "My clan serve the Buné family and my name is the name of the leader of the clan." She spoke in cold and almost die voice. She bowed to me and Koneko. "The devil king Lucifer and devil Queen Leviathan are down stair waiting for you." Raven said as i nodded and she lead the way.

We made it down stair and i could my brother sitting on my sofa and Grayfia stood next to him, Next to him on the sofa is a is a beautiful girl looking in her late teens with black hair, tied into twin tails and blue eyes wearing a green and big tits. I looked into the kitchen to see raynare making tea. "Oh Silver." She looked over to me and Koneko. "Coffee?" She asked as I nodded.

"My lord would-." I cut off Raven.

"Don't speak of me." I said before walking to the room as the Devil kings looked at me with smiles. "Lord Brother, Lady Leviathan." I bow and looked at Grayfia who smiled. "Elder Sister."

I take a sit in front of them as Raynare came over with a tray of cups, 5 teas and 2 coffee. "Thank you Raynare." Sirzech said as Ray smiled and bow.

"Your words only being me enjoy." I chuckled as Ray looked at me oddly. "Silver?" I smiled.

"You are a member of this Family." I said offering her the set next to me. "So please sit. "I looked at Grayfia. "You too Elder sister this meeting is one between family not Dragon king and Devil king." Grayfia sighed as she knew she not winning this fight and sit next to Zech. Koneko sat on my lap and this made Raven looked at her with disappointment.

"Stupid Nekomata." She said under her voice and i looked up at Raven who stood behind me.

"Speak like that again and i will be force to take action." I said only for Raven to bow.

"I am sorry my lord." I waved it off.

"It would be best if you leave Raven." I said as I don't like this woman one bit and she bowed.

"Then i will turn to my origin role." And with that she disappeared.

Sirzech cluckled. "I see Raven was not the best choose?" I nodded to that. "But let get back to business." He looked at his partner king. "Serafall?"

I looked at Serafall who nodded to me. "My name is Serafall one of the four devil kings and Sona older sister." I smiled.

"Well if you are Sona sister then you are a Sister of mine too as Sona has done a lot for me." Serafall cutely. "My name is Silver, Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory i am the grandson of the heavenly dragon Ddraig." I begin to transfer into my dragon from and thankly Ddraig told me how to make a human type of dragon.

Sirzech and Grayfia are shock by this and the same for both Ray and Koneko. "You become a full dragon?" Koneko asked as i nodded in my humanoid dragon form.

"Silver you know that this means?" Zech said as i looked at my brother confused. "You was told about the Buné family?" I shook my head. "Well the family are know for being Dragon tames and had strong ties to many dragon in other early years before the Great War." I was stoke by this news. "We came here to make you the sole heir to the Buné family and giving that your bloodline is the same as the great red dragon we would like you to the family into your hand and make is great again?" Sirzech asked as i looked at both Ray and Koneko.

"Would i be able to keep my title of red dragon emperor?" I asked as Zech nodded and look at him with strong eye. "And keep my links to Azazel?" I asked as Zech nodded too but Serafall was shock by this new and i smiled as i returned to my human from. "Raynare here is the child of Azazal who is also my uncle." Serafall smiled at me.

"Well some like that haven stays away that I don't mind." she said before Zech summoned at care.

"So Silver are you willing to take over the Buné?" He asked and I nodded. "Good." Opening the care he take out a black king piece. "Normally we would have a promotion ceremony for this but i wish to keep you out of the sight of the devil high ups for now." he come over to me and placed the king into my chest and my heart begin to beat loudly. "I had the making of the evil piece to make a special modded king piece for you that pass on the traits of the Buné family as the last hair of the family give us his own blood to make the Dragon evil piece." I looked at my chest to my green dragon mark appeared and it turned dark shared of red and disappeared. "It done."

Serafall just jumped up in happiness and Grayfia clapped. "congratulations." Grayfia said as i looked at her. "You are now a high class devil." my eye widened at this news and i looked at my hand in front of Koneko.

"I don't feel stronger?" I said only for Koneko to turn to me.

"You are hiding your are aura. Damm it." She said as i remembered last night and i undid my seal.

"HOLD THE FUCK YOU!" I shouted as Sirzech, Grayfia and Serafall blink and speechless. "Ddraig what did you?" I asked as Ddraig and Tiara laughed.

**["Talk about late reaction?"]** Ddraig laughed as Tiara join him.

**"This has been your aura for the last week after the DNA change." **I face palmed and looked at Sirzech

"Please tell me, i have not been walking around like a fucking beacon of raw chi?" I asked as Sirzech nodded. "MOTHER FUCKER!" i shouted and everyone laughed. "Hahaha very funny." I said a little bit pissed. "What if the white dragon come for me?" I asked and everyone froze.

**["I ****complete forget about the white one."] **Ddraig said as Tiara agree.

**"Let just hope Albion host is not a ****female time?" **I looked at my right hand.

"Care to explain?" I asked as Tiara sighed.

**"In the past my host and the one of the white dragon's host got married and thing are ok for a time until my host younger ****sibling was find with Ddraig." **Some have i knew this knowledge as if i lived it. **"The white dragon was a female and she killed the young red emperor before he reached the age of 8, but my host in his rage take Ddraig for a single use and killed his wife." **Tiara said before Belzard spoke.

**"Please don't remain me of that time." **I put the pieces together.

"Father was you the host?" I asked and Belzard spoke again.

**"Yes, i killed my wife to pay the white dragon back and with both power from both scared gear i become the strongest red dragon and the only uses of the Fallen Scale." **I felt Belzard pain and I nodded. **"So please don't ask me about my past." **I nodded to him as he returned to the boosted gear.

I looked at my family before standing up. "I am going for walk if that is everything?" I asked as the three devils nodded.

"That this all and i will be here to pick you later." I nodded before picking up Koneko and teleport away.

* * *

Around 2 hours later

I have been walking around for a few hours now getting use to my new powers and just had a good think about what happened to me.

I was just a lonely boy who family just left him behind and had to shuffle thought pain after pain and then when i was right to end everything, Raynare was the one who in a way saved me with her spear and forced me to awaken my scared game.

"I don't even know my own future?" I asked myself as i looked around and find myself at the old graveyard and i spotted cars parked out side of a church. "That right." I said as i pulled out my phone and Azazel sent me a message about the pig funeral today.

People dress in black are crying as a coffins is coming out of a car. i sighed before walking close. "Dearly beloved we are here today to bear-" The priest continues to talk as two coffins came closer to a grave in the graveyard. i watch from a tree close by but not too close. people are crying for the pig and myself. "In the eyes our eye Ruiji was not the best father and some would say he was a sin, but in the eye of god he well be forgive in the eye of our lord." He said as my head begin to hurt. 'devils hate holy site.' I thought to myself and i spotted young Yukiko crying and i sighed before going against my better thinking and begin to walked over. "And young Silver nightshade was a young boy who had the full-" I spoke out loud as he spoke.

"I am not die." Everyone turned to me and i had my hand in my pocket and everyone look like they are seeing a ghost.

"By god light." the priest made a cross on himself and thank to my dragon i take little damage. "My son, we are-" I cut him off.

"Please don't talk about me." I held up my hand as i looked at the pig coffin. "I am here to speak my peace and leave." I walked pass my old family, uncle, aunts cousins and my own mother and sister. I kneed down in front of the grave. "Hi old man, just here to let you know that i will never forgive you for what you did to our family." I said and everyone is shock by my voice. "I glad you are die and away from this world and i glad i am the one who take you out." I spat on his coffin shocking the priest.

"You heartless monster!?" one of my uncle shouted as I smiled. "You do have no shame?" he asked as turned to face him with a evilly grin.

"No." I said before walked off, passing people who looked at me with anger or shocked faced. "Because god never saved me." I looked at the Nightshades. "It was a red hair angel who saved me." I said as i looked in front of me to see Rias and the full ORC stood at the gates.

"Silver?" I turned around to see a old lady who smiled at me, she short and has grey hair and i smiled at her. "It good to see you live and well." This woman is my grandma on the pig side and the once one who care of me.

"Good to see you too, Grandma." I said as she looked pass me and to the ours.

"Let us walk and talk." She take my hand and walked me form the other nightshades. "Silver, i see you changed your hair?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yes, I don't want to be remembered of that pig." Grandma nodded as she know i hate hime so much.

"I know. I know." she looked at Rias as we walked over to them. "Is she the angel?" She asked with a smiled as we got the ORC as i blushed and nodded. "Well now." She smiled at Rias who bowed.

"My name is Rias." Grandma smile grown and Rias smiled back.

"Oh my you are a beautiful young lady." Rias blushed at this. "I see my grandson is happy with you." I nodded as i walked to Ria's side and held her hand.

"We are both engage." I said as Grandma nodded.

"We hope that you give us your blessing?" Rias and i bow and Grandma laughed.

"You devils are more then well to take him." we are all in shock. "I was once a scared gear user myself." She summoned a set of rings.

"Twilight healing?" Rias asked as she nodded.

"Yes." She looked at Raynare who stood behind us. "You miss?" Raynare step forward. "Your Azazel child?" Raynare nodded.

"Yes lady Nightshade." Grandma smiled before pulling off her rings and passed them to Raynare. "Miss nightshade?" Raynare look at my grandma who smiled.

"Please look be my Grandson guardian angel?" She asked and Raynare smiled with a strong nodded. "May the Ouroboros Dragon protect you." I nodded.

"May the Ouroboros Dragon protect you too." I said before my Grandma walked away from us and Rias looked at me.

"Are you ok?" She asked as i watched my grandma walking back to the family that throw me out and i hated that.

"GRANDMA!?" i shouted to her and she turned around with a odd look. "Would you like to move in with me?" I asked and she smiled, The other looked at me oddly and so did the nightshades. "I know it not much but?" Grandma smiled and waved.

"I will see you around." She said and my heart felt odd. "But you have to name your first child Yue." I nodded to her like a promise.

"I will." I said quietly and me and ORC team walked other way. "Rias?" I looked to my partner who looked at me with a smile. "I got a lot to tell you." I said and Rias nodded.

"I know, Silver Buné." I smiled as that is my family name and the household i have been charged. "Also a dragon form?" She looked at me with a smiled and so did Kiba and Akeno.

"My my, little Silver is now a big scary dragon?" Akeno joked as I grinned. "Are you going to take me to a tall tower and have your way with me?" Asking as if that a joke, i only blushed. "Oh?" She covered her mouth. "Are you hiding something?" she looked at Koneko who also blushed and everyone looked at us both.

"Silver?" Rias looked at me disappointed. "What are you not telling me?" She asked as i looked at Koneko who nodded. "Did something happened?" She asked as I nodded.

"I will explain everything later but in private." Rias agreed with this. "Thank you." we all begin the long walk back to the academy and for some-reason i felt like life was beginning to start anew.

* * *

POV 3th meanwhile high above the city of Kuoh.

A beautiful young girl who looks to be in her late teens, with long pretty platinum hair and sky blue eye and wearing dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and black shoes with black buckles. also a set pair of white metal wings with blue feather beaming down. "Are you sure that this is where you felt the red one power?" The girl voice is sweat like an angel as her wing glowed.

**{"I know Ddraig power anywhere and that was Ddraig."} **The wing spoke as the girl land on a telephone line and smiled.

"Well since we are here, let go and find my old friend." The girl pulled out a photo of a girl with long platinum hair and blue eye wearing a white dress and a young light brown hair boy with grey eyes wearing a black shorts and blue top. "Wonder if he will remember me?" she asked before taking off into the sky.

**AND DONE!**

**Please ****favourite, Follow and Review. **

**OC Overview **

**Character information.**

**Name:****(Former)**** Silver Nightshade. (Now) Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory/Buné**

**Dragon Title: Red Dragon Emperor and Lord of Dark flames  
Devil Title: Head of the Buné household.**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Reincarnated Devil/Dragon.**

**Skin colour: pale white.**

**Hair colour: Short light brown but more blonde hair.**

**Eyes: Green Eyes.**

**Height: 6.1 ft high**

**Evil pieces: 10x**** Pawn ****(6x normal Pawn 2x Mutation pawn.)/Also a ****modified Black dragon king**

**Familiar:  
Hoshi: Star-light dragon **  
**Miku: Kharibdyss**

**Relations:**

**Buné household:  
Sole Hair.**

**Fallen Angels:  
Honorary Uncle: Azazel  
Honorary cousin: Raynare.**

**Nightshade house. (Burned to the ground)  
Father: Ruiji Nightshade (Dead by Silver's house fire.)  
Mother: Hama Takeba. (A live but abandoned Silver.)  
Young sister: Yukiko Takeba. (Never meet)**

**Ignis/Flamma families (Red dragon emperors souls)  
Father/Ancestor: Belzard Ignis**  
**Mother/Ancestor: Elsha Flamma**  
**Grandfather/Partner: Ddraig Ignis Flamma  
Grandmother/Partner: Tiara **

**Gremory household. (Adopted)  
Ria's Peerage  
Older sister/fiancé: Rias Gremory (Alive/Master.)  
****Older sister: Akeno ****Himejima (Alive)  
Brother: Kiba Yuuto (Alive)  
Younger sister/lover: Koneko Toujou (Alive)  
**

**Main Gremory Household: (Adopted)  
Father: Zeoticus Gremory (Alive)  
Mother: ****Venelana Gremory (Alive)  
Older Bother: ****Sirzechs Lucifer (Alive)  
Sister in law: ****Grayfia Lucifuge (Alive)****  
Nephew: ****Millicas Gremory. (alive)****  
**

**Magic type: Darkness and Fire.**

**Magic ****Resistance: Fire and Darkness.  
Magic ****immune: light magic.  
Magic weakness: Holy items x4, Dragon slayer magic. **

**Scared Gear/Equipment:**

**Simple steel Katana.**

**2 Longinus Dragons gear.**

**Sacred gear: The fallen scale is a sacred gear made by god using the leftover from a Black Dragon named Tiara remains as the Sacred gear has the some of the same power that the Boosted gear and other unknown powers (A black version of the boosted gear and it on the right hand.)**

**Sacred gear Powers:  
****Boost:**** Increases the user's power by x2 every 10 seconds.  
****Light eat: Allow to eat to light magic.  
Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have angel slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a Angel killer.  
****Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have dragon slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a dragon killer.  
****weakness: Holy items and Dragon slayer weapons.****  
****More powers need unlocking.**

**Red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes that manifests on the user's arm. Dragon-like gauntlet that covers up the user's hand and a majority of the arm. When the Boosted Gear reaches its second liberation, it gains another green jewel and a total of 10 golden spikes, aside from covering more of the user's arm.**

**Boost: Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.**  
**Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time.  
Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again for a certain period of time, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.  
Weakness: Dragon slayer weapon.**


	9. Chapter 9

Pov silver.

Rias, Koneko and myself are sitting down in the ORC room and Rias is looked at us with a sigh on both shock and disappointment. "So are you telling me you slept with my future Husband?" she asked Koneko who nodded and she looked at me. "Do you have anything to add to it?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yes, we both had a heart to heart talk and because of that and something else we wish to keep private lead to the pair of us sleeping together." I said right to be shouted at but Rias just sit in her seat with her arms crossed.

"i should be very disappointing with the pair of you." Koneko and i looked at the ground and Rias sighed. "But knowing you two, it has to be with Senjutsu?" Both Koneko and i looked at Rias in shocked as we most be easy to read. "I knew it." Rias sighed before smiling. "I will allow the two of you to continue with this relationship so long that you behave." I looked at Koneko who smiling with a bright smile.

"Thank you Rias." Koneko bow and Rias smiled before she looked at me.

"I hope you can make her happy?" I nodded and patted the young neko on the head making purr like kitten.

"I will but i have a few things to do before i make this work." Both girls looked at oddly as I sighed. "I am planning on tracking down Koneko sister." Koneko is shocked by this.

"Why would you do that?" She asked in shock and i turned to her and looked her in the eyes.

"Because Koneko something is not adding up and if i am right your sister was protecting you from something." Koneko is confused. "I seen your past and what i seen was not anger but a person trying to protect someone close to them." I said and both girls are shocked.

"Are you sure?" Rias asked as I nodded.

"I know what i seen and my gut is telling me to do this." I said and Rias nodded.

"Very well." Rias said before pull out a letter and handed it to me. "This is Kuroka report and information on her." I take it and look it over. "Silver, I will please be careful." I nodded with a smile.

"Silver?" Koneko pulled on my sleeve and i looked at her with a smile. "Promise me that you will be careful?" she asked as i nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I promise." I said before Sirzech magic appeared behind us and he appear. "Brother?" I looked at Zech who looked at me with a grin.

"Hello Silver are you ready?" He asked as i looked at him oddly.

"I thought we was going to leave tomorrow?" I asked as Sirzech nodded.

"Yes we was, but the plan changed and we needed to leave as Azazel just called and said the white dragon is close by." He warning shocked everyone in the room.

"I am going to kill him." I said as my scared gear appeared.

"I know you would go in head first but your training is going to make you stronger and Azazel said something about being his student with him to the training." I nodded and clam myself down before walking over to Sirzech and looked at the other.

"See you girls later." I waved as both girls waved back and Sirzech teleported us to the underworld and to a forest aura and i straight out. "So are we going to train in the forest?" I asked as Zech smiled.

"No, you and Azazel's student are going to be training out here with a old friend." He said before i heard the sounded of wings beating and we both turned to see Azazel and a young platinum colour hair girl leading front of us.

"You take your time." Azazel grinned as I smiled.

"Hello uncle." I said as Azazel smiled and looked at the girl next to him who looks to be around my age and looking at little pissed off.

"Come on, i know that you wanted to see your friend today but you needed to train." Azazel said as the girl sighed.

"My name is Albion and that all your getting from me." She said as my eyes widened.

'Grandfather?' I called to Ddraig who answered with the answer I needed. **['You can use it'] **I nodded. "Well if your name Albion then mine is Ddraig." I grinned and acted as if it was a joke and the girl grinned back with her arms crossed. "But i would be lying about the great Red Dragon Emperor and used his name in dishonest. My name is Silver Buné and i am the hair of the Buné household with rank of Grand Duke and a follower of the Ouroboros Dragon." I said with a bow and the girl giggled.

"My name is Vali. Vali Shade." She said with her hand out and i stood up before taking it. "So the next head of the Buné is a dragon?" she asked as i grinned with my eyes closed. "I can see you're strong." I nodded.

"And i can see your beautiful." I said only for Vali to blushe as both Azazel and Sirzech grinned.

"OK, now that you both know each other, it time for your teacher to teach you." Azazel said as a large fuck off dragon flout over head. "Try to come back alive." The two disappeared as me and Vali moved out of the way for a fire ball.

"Fuck this guy is strong?" I said as Vali and i are in the air.

"He a high class dragon and maybe a Scarlet dragon?" The dragon is a dark red colour and flying around. "We needed to take him down quickly." She looked at me. "You do have a sacred gear right?" She asked as I nodded. "Good now follow me." She order as we moved to the left and right of the dragon as we lead.

We both shouted. ""Balance BREAK!" my fallen scale and her 'metal wing' My eyes widened. 'Oh fuck my ass.' my black armour form around as Vali Scale mail is a white and blue. "The black Heavenly dragon?" She called to me as i kicked the large dragon in the face.

"Long story and i will tell you later, but now." I used my wing to move of range of his large and very sharp claw. "Let defect this fucker." I said as Vali nodded and take flight with me.

The dragon recovered from my kick and looked at the two for us before black flame appeared in his mouth and he was ready to fire. "Get behind me." I did just that as the flame shot at us. "divide!" "divide!" "divide!" "divide!" "divide!" "divide!" "divide!" "divide!" "divide!" "divide!" "divide!" "divide!" "divide!" "divide!" "divide!" "divide!" "divide!" "divide!" Vali begin to cut the power down on the attack, but even with that we both got sent flying into the wood and in mid flight i grabbed Vali and pulled her into a strong hug and used my body and armour to take the damage from the impact as we crashed into the ground.

The impact and the attack was enough to destroy our armour completely. "FUCK." I said in the most pain i felt in my life, but i was more worried about Vali in my arm. "You good?" I asked as she looked at me in pain.

"I am good." She got up and looked at the dragon looking for us. "We needed a plan?" she said as i got up and looked at the dragon myself. "His attack is strong and my Scared gear can't take it." She said as her scared gear flash and release the attack she absorbed.

"Can you tranfar that attack to me?" I asked as Vali looked at me oddly and nodded.

"I can, but it wouldn't be enought to take him down." I smiled as she said that. "You got a plan?" I nodded. "Let hear it?"

"Ok before i tell you promise me you wouldn't try to kill me after this?" I asked and Vali looked at me oddly.

"Why?" The dragon spotted us.

"Vali !" I shouted as i grabbed her and rolled the pair of us out of the way. my back of damage from the fire and i am so glad of the fire resistance but it still did some damage to me. "Vali i needed you to trest me?" I stood up after letting Vali down.

She looked at the ground for a second and nodded. "I will trust you." I smiled and held out my left hand as my boosted gear appeared.

"Grandfather?" I called to Ddraig.

**["Yes?"] **I smiled.

"Let go overdrive." I said as flames shot from under my feet and made a fire twister around my body. **["Welsh Dra-"] **I cut the Dragon off as my will begin to trigger both Fallen scale and Boosted gear together.

"WELSH DRAGON EATER!" I shouted as the dragon and Vali looked on at my new flame. the light hell fire turned into a void black colour and my new armour appeared a pure black armour scale mail only with a details. (The original Boosted gear Scale colour black with green gems and eyes.)

**["HAHAAH you did it."]** Ddraig shouted as Tiara join in.

**"He put off the twin breaker." **Tiara shouted as i looked at Vali. "Power?" I asked as she nodded and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Transfer." I felt the power raging in my body and i knew that i could hold this power for a single minute.

"Boost." I said as Vali looked at me in shock, my body at it limits already with this armour and now i am pushing it even more.

**"****BOOST BOOST ****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST****BOOST BOOST!" **I overload my self past my limits and made a orb of my dark flame and the dragon began to change up his only attack and as i got ready to attack. "Let me help?" Vali armour appeared again as she stood next to me and form 4 magic circle. "They will increase your attack with each one it pass thought." I smiled.

**"POWER OF ****DARK DESTRUCTION!****"** as i let out my most powerful attack making a large blast from my hands, the flames from the dragon stood out from his mouth and my dark pass thought each of Vali Circles increasing the damage and power and once is pass the last one...

the red flame from the dragon meet my own dark flame and the two begin to push each other back until his attack broke and his eyes widened and in the spit second he had me moved out of the way and my flame passed him into the mountains behind him and completely blast a hole thought **9 full mountains **reaching. **"Oh Fuck Lord Sirzech is not going to like that." **The dragon spoke echoing but I couldn't care as my armour broke and my body is completely damage as my legs, arm and main body is bleeding like mad and I couldn't stand so i fell to the floor.

"Silver?!" Vali rushed over to me as she deformed her armour and kneed down next to me in a full panic and i tried to joke about what going on.

"Cry baby." I said only for Vali to start crying.

"You idiot!" She shouted as i reached out to wipe her tears away and grin with the pain in my body. "You compete idiot." I smiled.

"Don't cry." I said in a soft voice. "Your the white dragon, you needed to be tough." My eye begin to close.

**"You boy are truly mad." **I heard the dragon talking again and I smiled.

"ugly bastrad." I said as i last consciousness and my view tuned black and then bright red.

* * *

Inside of the boosted gear.

**["Silver you are a fool."]** I begin to wake up and i find myself inside of the boosted gear with both larges dragon in front of me and not happy.

**"You flames ****enough could have taken down ****Tannin** but you have to overload your body with more power then needed." Tiara said as i stood up.

"You knew that Dragon?" I asked as both Heavenly Dragons nodded together.

**"Tannin is one of the six kings." **Tiara said before Ddraig spoke.

**["Your lucky."] **I looked at him oddly. **["I don't tell you this before but your body has the power to heal itself and repair ****damage thanks to Tiara scared gear."] **I looked at the black dragon who nodded.

**"You try and do something like that again and i will take that ****ability from you." **I nodded and she smiled. **"Good because as ****punishment you are going to take the white dragon and make her your queen." **Both ddraig and i looked Tiara in shock.

[""What?""] we both said confused and Tiara grinned.

**"Dragon Law, if a ****dragon is saved by they own race or someone else race, they are in dept of honour with the person who saved him." **I blinked for a second. **"****Basically she owns you a debt and i want you as your Grandmother who cares a lot about you and patch thing up between red and white." **Ddraig begin to move back slowly but he was taking down to the ground with one tail smack from Tiara.

**["aww"] **I looked at Ddraig on the ground.** ["Please don't say no to her or i will be beat up more, but i would like to say this before Tiara kills me."] **Ddraig just smiled. **["Also good job with that blast."] **He said before Tiara slammed her tail onto Ddraig mouth shut him up.

**"It time for you to go back and i will deal with Ddraig." **I nodded and had a damm idea.

"Grandmother?" She looked at me with my cheeky grin on. "Could you take Ddraig to 'YOUR' net for a few days?" I asked and Tiara nodded and Ddraig what i just did to him.

**["TRATOR!]** He shouted before i leave the gear.

* * *

Training camp.

I opened my eye to find myself inside of what look like to be a wooden cabin. the room i am in this small but not too small as it does have a dress with limp on it. I looked at my bedded to find it pretty new or being well care fore. and now to myself.

Arms covered in bandages? Check

Legs Covered in bandages with a cage? Check but no cage.

my chest? All covered up, legs to shoulder and the bandage are damaged a-bit. "I wouldn't take that off." I looked up to see a friendly family being Grayfia. "How are you feeling?" She asked in a sisterly voice.

"Wish ray was here right now to use her new twilight healing on me." I joked and Grayfia grin. "How Vali holding up?" I asked as Grayfia pointed to the person next to me who is not over then Vali herself sleeping as the side of my bed holding my hand. "How long?" I asked as Grayfia moved in with a bit of food and something to drink.

"You? 3 mouths." My eye widened but then Grayfia she smiles and i know she joking with me. "a day and few hours and with the help of the meds we gave you and the dragon regeneration. you will be up in a few hours and mild me saying. that level of power you use has not only made the devil councils think that Gremory family newest member is blessed like his brother and word has gotten around the Buné begin formed again in the hands of the red dragon of grandson and this is getting a lot of members of the devil councils to join in with this action." I relax and rested my head on the pillow behind my head. Grayfia looked to be giving some clothes ready. "Also i am shock that you manage to destroy a full mountain range with your power." I only smiled as i looked at Vali and moved my hand over to her soft hair.

"I couldn't have done with her help." I said as Grayfia turned and nodded. "So what happened to the dragon?"

Grayfia smiled. "Well the devil Dragon Tannin was told to hold back with his attack, but given your and Lady Shade powers." I knew what Grayfia was talking about. "He lost control and decide to use half of his power and now he is being punish for his actions." I smiled. Vali looked to be waking and Grayfia bowed. "I will speak to you later. Mr Buné." Grayfia grinned playful and leave the room and i rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Silver?" Vali looked up to me with a cute sleepy face and before i knew it Vali shoot up. "Your wake?" She looked shocked and hugged me. "Your wake!" she shout and will let just say.

the pain is pretty bad. "Awch." Vali pulled again as I chuckled. "My body still in a ton of pain." Vali nodded before pulling away.

"Well you're awake." she smiled and i smiled back. "And that all that matter." I nodded to that.

"I should have used the bishop." Vali looked at me oddly. "I am a pawn." Vali give me the oh face. "So how are you holding up?" I asked as Vali smiled.

"I'm good." She said before standing up. "I am going to make us food and then we are going to train." I just smiled and sat up before focus my Chi into healing. Vali looked at me oddly as a green glow appeared around me. "I don't know you knew Healing magic?" She asked as i smiled and looked at her once my injuries are mostly healed and i stood up from the bed and used fire magic to burn off the bandages and seal up any open wounds.

"I know basic healing magic and mix that with my neutral regeneration." Vali is shocked by that.

"Are you sure your not a Phenex?" she asked as i looked at her oddly. "You don't know about the 72 pillar?" I shook my head.

"No I don't and i only become a Buné less than 2 days ago." Vali take a step down as I continue. "You go from a human who killed himself and revived by a sweat red head." I smiled as Rias appeared in my mind. "A no body kid to a Gremory and than offered to take over a full household." I laughed. "Why i am tell you this?" I looked at Vali with a small grin who just in shock. "I guess being the White Dragon bring out my true nature."

Vali blushed and looked at the ground. "Well i am a devil and human hybrid." I looked at her with a bit of shock as she looked at me with a blushing face and before anyone of us could speak both of our sacred gear trigger and the dragon spoke.

**{"Ddraig?"} **I heard a female dragon a bit more softer then Tiara.

**["Yes white one?"] **Ddraig said like he was done with this talk already.

**{"Your host seem to be oddly close to my own host?"}** 'For the love of the satan.' I sighed as Vali looked at me. 'Dragon pride.' **{"I would like you to please fix this problem."} **Tiara growled.

**"Sister if you ****continue to be a moody mood then go back to sleep." **I grin as Tiara is pretty protect.

**["Albion please don't bring my grandson into our conflict, he don't wish to fight your host."]** I looked at the boosted gear in shock. **["Vali was it?"] **Vali nodded. **["If you would please, don't kill my grandson, he one of the three host who i ****truly care for."]** Vali nodded.

"He still my rival, but i am willing to keep him alive." Vali said and i could feel Ddraig and Tiara happiness and i bowed in they place.

"On behalf of both my grandparents. Thank you." I said only of Vali to punch my shoulder and smiled. "So Rival what training are we going to be doing?" I asked as Vali smiled.

"Will Dad left a note saying that we both needed to work on power control and our devil powers." Vali said as i nodded and head of the door to have a small look around the cabin it looks to be 2 bedroom on both side of each other and linked to a kitchen and living space. kind of like a hunter cabin in the middle of the woods.

"Wow." I said as Vali follow me with some clothe in her hand and blushing. I looked down to see that i am only in my boxes. "Thanks." I said with a blushing face and Vali nodded before heading into i believe her room. after a few second i got on my new black jeans and red top with a black hoodie over it. "Evil Red Dragon Emperor." I said as a joke to my family who laughed.

"Evil?" I turned to see Vali in a simple blue hot pants, a little blue top and a small silver jacket. "Why evil?" She asked before her face turned from Smiling to a shocked look. "Tiara?" she asked as I nodded.

"Tiara." I answered back before we both made some food and got outside only to find the sky is dance with purple mist.

"We are a personal Dimension made from training." Vali said as i looked at her coming up beside me. "We are the only one who can come in here and we can go all out." I so smiled at the idea of going all out for once.

"Oh OH YES!" I shouted before using my dragon form and this forced Vali to use her wing to fly off the ground just to get out of the way of my tail. **"Let do this." **I said in a deep dragon voice and Vali came close to my face.

"You really are a dragon?" I nodded. "Albion why can't i become a dragon?" She asked as I answered.

**"It painful and you have to give up your full body, As of right now, i am only 35% devil and 65% dragon thanks to both Ddraig and Tiara working both day and night to get the right balance."** I said as Vali sat on my nose and it ticked a little.

"But would i be strong?" I nodded to answer her and Vali smile. "Ok Albion start making me into a dragon." Albion sighed as Vali requested this and i smiled.

**{'You are sure with this?"} **Albion asked as Vali nodded. **{"If this is what you want then head back inside and i will start."} **Vali jumped off me and ran back into the cabin and i smiled before looking around and find how quiet this places is.

'This could be a good time to try hone my magic with Akeno.' I take off and begin looking for a good places and i find a small clearing so i leaded and turn back into my human body before sitting back cross legged and summoned my Boosted Shadow out for it case and looked at the pure black blade to see myself in the metal. 'It time to start a war.' I held my sword out and stood up.

"Breath in." I take a deep breath in and then out. "Begin." I begin to swing forward and then raise it above my head and stake again. I kept this going as i begin to think about what going on in my live as everything happening to quickly

'Ok so, i love Rias but i slept with Koneko?' I swing my sword to the right. 'But why is Rias ok with me and Koneko being to together?' swing to the left. 'She should have shouted at me.' I couldn't stand cheater and i became the very thing i hate the most. "FUUCCCKKKK!" I shouted before Slashing down and creating a large black energy slash that ripped up the floor and blasted the trees away making a large long of destructive leading to the same mountain i destroy before. "Fuck CHEAT!" I quickly turned around doing a 180 and slashed the ground making more damage. I begin to breath heavily as my body begin to hunt. 'Keep going.' I said to myself as i continues to destroy everything all me and my eye slowly begin glowing.

POV 3th Meanwhile on top of a cliff side overlooking the arena that Silver is destroy stood both Azazel and Sirzech watching. "So this Silver true power?" Azazel asked as Sirzech watched as his younger brother and future Heir losing himself to his own rage.

"If he was in control, i would have give him the title of Devil king right now, but..." Sirzech made a barrier to block a stray energy slash that came that them.

"Wow." Azazel smiled at the show but his face is just a mask as deep down, his true feeling are that of a worried parent as to him Silver is his son. "You think giving him the king was too much?" Sirzech shook his head.

"No." Sirzech held up his phone and show Azazel a text from Rias. "I think he doing this as punishment to himself for Sleeping with my sister rook." Azazel raise a eyebrow.

"You mean the cute cat?" Sirzech nodded. "So the kid finally got himself some pussy?" Azazel joked and Sirzech smiled until the destroy started to out of control as explosion start up with large and loud black smoke cloud. "OK, we really needed to stop him." Sirzech continued to watch as Azazel looked at the red hair king. "Zech?"

"I think we should wait for a bit longer." Azazel is shock and confused. "If Silver is really punishing himself then we can't stop it." Sirzech said Azazel sighed and had to agree on this. But thing begin to go down hill as the pair sported Silver taking off into the sky and two suits of Armour chasing him and firing off spells that Silver is trying to move out of the way and fighting back with this own Flame of Darkness. "What this going on?" Sirzech asked as Azazel watch closer at the armour and to his shock one is Silver's completed Fallen scale Balance breaker and the second armour is a red Scale mail on a female body. (Rias Scale mail.)

Both armours are carrying weapons to. Fallen armour is holding a two-handed claymore and changing silver down who used a wind spell to jump off and the blade only just missed by a few inches. The red armour that Azazel got a better look at is all most like a dress with armour around the chest, shoulder, arms and the boots. the helmet that a long scale tall coming from it and long blond hair. "Zech?" Azazel called to the king who still watching. "I think that Silver's Scared gear are going rouge." The red armour who clearly a female is changing up a blue circle. "Nords Magic." Fired off a large ice storm at Silver who throw up and fire barrier to block the attack but the black armour came up behind him and slammed the side of his sword into Silver hip and Silver got sent flying into the mountain.

Both Devil and Fallen angel shouted. "SILVER!" both armour looked at the devil and Fallen angel.

"Who are you?" Sirzech ordered as The armour begin to come over to the leader and their armour disappeared Sirzech is shocked as the black and red armour are two people he knew and should be dead. "Belzard Ignis? Elsha Flamma?" The unknown attackers are the two strongest red dragons emperor and empress in the world. "But how?"

Belzard smiled. "It good to be able to breath the air again." on his right arm is a black Twice Critical and Elsha has a red Twice Critical on her left arm. "It good to see you again old friend." Belzard smiled to Sirzech who smiled back and two hugged but Sirzech noticed that Belzard is weaker that in the past.

Azazel looked at Elsha and he had to say that she looks sexy. "Can you please not look at me like that?" Elsha asked as Azazel putted back. "And to answer you Sir Lord Lucifer, We have taken the souls of the past Red dragons and black Dragon so restore other owns." Both Azazel and Sirzech are shocked by this as Belzard nodded with his arms crossed.

"As my partner said, we that the weaker souls and the hate from the others to make our souls stronger to break out of the Boosted gear or in my case both fallen Scale and Boosted Gear." Azazel got confused by this.

"So you basically killed the user of both gears?" The two nodded. "Why?" Azazel asked as both Elsha and Belzard smiled at each other and then turned around to face the head spring Silver who begin walking over to them. "Silver?"

Both Emperor and Empress nodded. "Silver is my son." Belzard said as Silver walked up to them. "How are you feeling now?" Silver looked at Belzard with a growl.

"Like i got hit by a claymore." Silver said as Elsha giggle. "I like how your happy Mother." Silver held his head. "Could i go and head back to sleep?" Belzard nodded. "Bye." Silver take off faster than sonic on a sugar high.

"So?" Elsha looked at Sirzech who looked at her. "By any chance with you have any Buné piece left?" Sirzech looked at the dragon who smiled.

"We wish to become The new Buné heads." Sirzech eyes widened. "Hell could use three Dragons Emperors and Empress." Elsha said with a big smile and Sirzech smiled.

"I will be back tomorrow with your Evil Prices." Sirzech was going to leave but Belzard stop him.

"Zech?" The devil king looked at the dragon. "I know this is a lot to ask but i want to request one more thing and i speaking on behind of Silver on this." Sirzech looked at his old friend. "The Nekoshou known as Kuroka, i want you to find her and sent her straight too Silver."

Sirzech only look at Belzard oddly. "Why, i thought Silver was going to find her himself?" Belzard shook his head.

"His mind set is not the best and he may do something stupid, so please grant his this one request and i will be in your dent." Sirzech knew something is wrong with Silver and nodded before he and Azazel this appeared leave Both Elsha and Belzard to stay together.

"We should have told them that the juggernaut has been destroy?" Elsha said as Belzard shook his head.

"No." Belzard looked at his Scared Gear. "If we told them that we made perfect copy of both Boosted Gear and Fallen Scale then we would be in a lot of danger." Elsha looked at her Red Twice Critical and nodded. "But we should name them." Belzard said as Elsha smiled. "The Void gear."

"The Scarlet Ruin." Both smiled at each other and turned to the land behind them that was begin to regrow after the complete mess Silver made in his little rampage. "We should go and see our children?" Elsha asked as Belzard nodded and the two deployed red and Black Wings before flying off to the cabin.

* * *

Meanwhile as The dragons and Kings was talking Silver made it back to the Cabin only to find someone waiting for him.

"Hello Silver." This girl is cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and black eyes,Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Her dark grey eyes have reptilian slitted pupils, she wearing a black Gothic Lolita.

"Oliver?" Silver is confused as she someone who Silver meet in the past but he has not seen her in over 10 years. "Have are you here?" He asked as this Oliver hop of one of the kitchen chair and walked over to him and held his hand. "Oliver?"

"I see you became a full dragon?" She smiled as Silver is shocked. "I am here to take you home..." Silver looked at his old friend. "Too the land of dragons and you can became somer..." Silver shook his head and smiled.

"I am sorry Oliver, but i am happy with my family and the life I have." Silver looked back on everything and smiled. "I made a lot of wonderful people who I can't abandon." Oliver looked at the ground. "But if you wanted?" Oliver looked at the grinning Silver. "You could come and live with me." Silver patted Oliver head who felt odd. "Your one of my only friends." Oliver smiled.

"My name is Ophis." Silver's eyes widened. "You know me as-" Silver spoke over Ophis.

"the Ouroboros Dragon?" She nodded. "Why are you telling me this?" He asked as Ophis smiled only grow as she stepped closer to him and bit his left arm. "Aww." Silver pulled his arm back and look to find a ∞ seal. "Did you just mark me?" She nodded as Silver head-palmed.

"I will be living with you." Ophis take him up on his offer. "As my friend." Silver only smiled. "And as my protector." Silver shook his head.

"If you say so, but right now." Silver yawned. "I need some sleep." He said before walking over to his room and jumped onto his bed to take a nap as he used up a lot of magic in his little out blast. Ophis walked into Silver room too to find his knock out and she decide to join him and in Silver sleep his hugged Ophis close to himself and Ophis fell to sleep too.

As the two dragons slept Both Belzard and Elsha walked into the cabin and find the door to Silver's Room opened and the two spotted Both Silver and Ophis sleeping with each other. "When did Silver and Ophis meet?" Elsha asked as Belzard shook his head.

"I don't know but let leave them to sleep." Belzard closed the door and he looked to the empty room to the left hand side of the building and then looked at Elsha. "So My lady Elsha you called me your husband before?" He asked as Elsha blushed. "Do you want to make it official?" Elsha nodded before two walked into the Room together and a lot happened that night.

**And done.**

* * *

**Please ****favourite, Follow and Review. **

**OC Overview **

**Character information.**

**Name:****(Former)**** Silver Nightshade. (Now) Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory/Buné.**

**Dragon Title: third Strongest Red Dragon Emperor and Lord of Dark flames.**

**The official Title: The Dragon of the Endless Blazing darkness.**

**Devil Title: Hair of the Buné household.**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Reincarnated Devil/Dragon.**

**Skin colour: pale white.**

**Hair colour: Short light brown but more blonde hair.**

**Eyes: Green Eyes.**

**Height: 6.1 ft high**

* * *

**Devil ****information:**

**Evil pieces: 10x**** Pawn ****(6x normal Pawn 2x Mutation pawn.)/Also a ****modified Black dragon king**

**Familiar:  
Hoshi: Star-light dragon **  
**Miku: Kharibdyss**

* * *

**Relations:**

**Buné household:  
****Belzard Ignis Buné. lord of the Buné****  
****Elsha Flamma Buné. Lady of the Buné****  
****Silver Ignis Flamma Buné.**** Sole Hair.**

**Fallen Angels:  
Honorary Uncle: Azazel  
Honorary cousin: Raynare.**

**Nightshade house. (Burned to the ground)  
Father: Ruiji Nightshade (Dead by Silver's house fire.)  
Mother: Hama Takeba. (A live but abandoned Silver.)  
Young sister: Yukiko Takeba. (Never meet)**

**Ignis/Flamma/Buné families (Red dragon emperors souls)  
Father/Ancestor: Belzard Ignis Buné (unsealed with the scared gear called The Void Gear A Copy of the Fallen Scale)**  
**Mother/Ancestor: Elsha Flamma Buné (****unsealed with the scared gear called The Scarlet Gear A Copy of the Boosted gear)**  
**Grandfather/Partner: Ddraig Ignis Flamma  
Grandmother/Partner: Tiara **

**Gremory household. (Adopted)  
Ria's Peerage  
Older sister/fiancé: Rias Gremory (Alive/Master.)  
****Older sister: Akeno ****Himejima (Alive)  
Brother: Kiba Yuuto (Alive)  
Younger sister/lover: Koneko Toujou (Alive)  
**

**Main Gremory Household: (Adopted)  
Father: Zeoticus Gremory (Alive)  
Mother: ****Venelana Gremory (Alive)  
Older Bother: ****Sirzechs Lucifer (Alive)  
Sister in law: ****Grayfia Lucifuge (Alive)****  
Nephew: ****Millicas Gremory. (alive)**

* * *

**Magic:**

**Magic type: Darkness and Fire.**

**Personal Magic:  
****Flame of Darkness.  
power of Dark Destruction.**  
**Dragon transforming.**

**Passive traits:  
****Dragon healing.  
****Magic ****Resistance: Fire and Darkness.  
Magic ****immune: light magic.  
Magic weakness: Holy items x4, Dragon slayer magic.**

* * *

**Scared Gear/Equipment:**

**Simple steel Katana.**

**2 Longinus Dragons gear.**

**Sacred gear: The fallen scale is a sacred gear made by god using the leftover from a Black Dragon named Tiara remains as the Sacred gear has the some of the same power that the Boosted gear and other unknown powers (A black version of the boosted gear and it on the right hand.)**

**Sacred gear Powers:  
****Boost:**** Increases the user's power by x2 every 10 seconds.  
****Light eat: Allow to eat to light magic.  
Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have angel slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a Angel killer.  
****Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have dragon slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a dragon killer.  
****weakness: Holy items and Dragon slayer weapons.****  
****More powers need unlocking.**

**Red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes that manifests on the user's arm. Dragon-like gauntlet that covers up the user's hand and a majority of the arm. When the Boosted Gear reaches its second liberation, it gains another green jewel and a total of 10 golden spikes, aside from covering more of the user's arm.**

**Boost: Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.**  
**Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time.  
Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again for a certain period of time, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.  
Weakness: Dragon slayer weapon.**

**Balance Breaker: The Welsh Dragon Eater a twin Balance breaker for both Boosted Gear and Fallen Scale that can trigger when the user is in danger and offer the user a high defend against ****Physical, fire and holy items. Also the user claws are both Dragon and Angels slayer.**

.

**Silver's Peerage:**

**King: Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory/Buné**

**Mutation ****Queen: Ophis.**

**Bishop: ****Le Fay Pendragon**

**Mutation ****Bishop: ****Yasaka**

**Mutation ****Knight: **

**Knight: ****Arthur Pendragon**

**Rook: ****Bikou**

**Mutation ****Rook:**

**Mutation pawn****: ****Vali Lucifer**

**Mutation pawn****:**

**Mutation pawn****:**

**Pawn: ****Raynare with ****Twilight healing.**

**Pawn: ****Kuroka**

**Pawn: Kunou**

**Pawn:**

**Pawn:**


	10. Chapter 10

Training Camp. POV Silver.

Well today a new day of both me and Vali. We both Dragon Emperor and Empress. Both of my mother Elsha and Father Belzard who used to be Both the Red Dragon emperor and Empress in the past and the strongest too and normal they are personally training Both Vali and I to become this world powerful Red and White Dragon Emperor and Empress in past, Future and present, but the training to hell.

"FUCK!" Vali and i shouted as we both Slammed into the leaded in full Balance breakers that only broke on impact. "Fuck my life." Vali said as i nodded as we both begin to stood up and looked up to the new Void Dragon King and the Scarlet Rain Queen.

"They are on a completely different level." I said only for Ddraig to Answer.

**["Both of them defeated the White Dragon juggernaut drive would only the balance breaker.]** Vali and I looked at my mother and father in they Balance breakers.

"Well you kid needed to keep your head." Belzard said as he and mother came down to us before they armour disappeared. "Silver your fighting like you ready for ending everything." I looked at ground as Belzard said that to my face and i know he is right. "So that stop now." He looked at Vali as she looked at him oddly and waiting for his judgement "Vali, you needed to work on homing your devil bloodline." Vali nodded as i looked away from Belzard and grab my right arm.

Elsha is watching me and sighed. "Belzard?" He turned to Elsha. "Why don't you take Vali for some one on one training as i help Silver out with his magic?" Belzard looked at me and nodded.

"Vali come along." Vali looked at Belzard who grow black dragon wings and take off. Vali forward him to the mountains.

Elsha watched as the two disappeared from sight. "So?" I spoke to Elsha who turned around to face me. "You going to tell me how much of a failure I am?" I asked as Elsha shook her head.

"No i am not." she walked pass me and begin walking into the forest. "Follow me." I followed behind my mother. "Silver do you know why Belzard and I choose to speak to you?" She asked as i looked at her and begin to think about this question.

"To Help me?" I asked and She shook her head.

"No, we choose to save you." Elsha faced me over her shoulder with a gentle smile. "When you first begin to awaken the scared gear over 10 years after you meet Ophis Belzard and I choose to remain hidden from you until..." She look like she is recalling the fire and I sighed.

"It ok, mother." I said with a small smile. "I know that if you shown yourself years before then my life would have been a lot more different." I just look at Elsha with a smile. "You and Belzard have done more for me in the short time i known you then my brith parent have done of me in my full life." My eyes begin watering a bit as i finally said it. "I love you mother and thank you for everything." Elsha stopped and face me with cries in her own as i closed my eyes. "I own you and Father everything and i will not stop until i repay you for your kindness." I said only for Elsha to hug me and i hugged her back.

"Silver, you are my little dragon and i love you too." we putted apart and she smiled. "You don't own me or Belzard a thing." I smiled as she patted my head and it feels really nice. _**"I, Elsha Flamm, the ****valkyrie**** of ****Valhalla. Now releases your blood." **_My heart begin beating loudly. "Silver, you hold my blood." I looked up at Elsha. "You have the power over ice and not just any ice, but the most powerful ice magic, Cocytus the very river that froze 9th hell run through your vain along side your dragon's Blood." I looked at my hands and find ice begin to falling from them. "It power that i gain after drinking the ice myself and now i pass it onto you." I nodded as i read the Cocytus is a lake that Froze a person who just so touches but for Elsha to drink from the lake and live to use it as her own Ice. "I am not going to show you how to use ice magic as it work on the user only abilities and imagination." I understood this and I nodded.

"I will try it." I said before holding up my hand and i begin to think of a ice sword, the air grow super cold and ice form in my hand and then i swing it and a sword appeared in my hand, I smiled.

Elsha walked next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Welcome." She looked at me with a big smiled and i smiled back. "Come on." Elsha opened a portal.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Elsha smiled gently.

"We are going to find you a new member of your people and i have someone in mind who a old friend." I walked with Elsha into the portal and we ended up in a city and one i know to well.

"This is Kyoto?" I asked as Elsha nodded and looked around. "We are in one of my old family territory zones." I sighed as the nightshade clan first came to be in Kyoto. "I don't very don't want to be here." Elsha smiled.

"We needed to find the Youkai leader." I looked at Elsha in shock. "She will help us." We begin walking through the streets of Kyoto and i sighed again as i feel a familiar aura following me.

"Ophis you can walk with us you know?" I called out to Ophis who been following me all day. She appeared beside me and take my hand with a small smile on her face.

"Your mine." I shook my head as Elsha looked at us both.

"What the story between you two?" She asked as i looked at down at my first friend.

"Ophis is a very old friend and well we used to play together." Ophis nodded holding my hand tighter. "She was even my first kiss." Elsha smiled as Ophis blushed.

"Silver please don't tell people that." She said and i chucked only making her pout.

"Sorry, but you look cute pouting." Ophis smiled as i called her cute. "But other then that my family used to be Ophis personal priests then not a long to say." Elsha looked at me oddly.

"Your a member of the Ouroboros Cult?" She asked as i shook my head.

"No i never got a chance to join as my pig of a dad and whore of a mum devolve and i had to live with the pig." I said only of Ophis to speak up.

"I should have killed him myself." She said pretty pissed off and i smiled as Elsha looked at Ophis scared as her power is beginning to show itself.

"Ophis he die." I said simply and Ophis stopped before looking at me. "I killed him myself." I take out my Pawn Piece and i begin thinking. 'Maybe I should.' I looked at Ophis who looked at me confused a bit and she moved her head to the left a bit.

"Silver?" She said cutely before i placed my chess piece to Ophis small chest.

"I, Silver Ignis Flamma Buné, here by make you. Ophis in my dragon Pawn." I said and the piece begin to dig it way into Ophis body and her power that is FUCKING large as it is only grow more, but so did my power too as my mark off Ophis began glowing black

**['The dragon mark of ****Infinite has increased your power largely and you're have grain the power to turn god class being into your servant but it look like that only Ophis can be turned as you both hold a ****bond.'] **DDraig told me and Ophis only smiled as i patted her head. **[Talk about lucky.] **I grinned before looking at Elsha who looks happy.

"Congratulations on given a new member of your family." Ophis and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said before Ophis jumped on my back. "Hey." I smiled.

"Sleepy." Ophis slept on my back as I laughed.

"She the some as always." Elsha and i begin walking into the heart of Kyoto with my new Bishop. 'I hope Rias don't kill me.' I wished in the back of my mind.

* * *

The shadow city of Kyoto.

Elsha and i begin to walk thought the city known as the shadow city that is home of the Youkai. I know that the Youkai are powerful being but with my time with Koneko i learnt along about Chi and balance. "Man the energy of this place is insane." I said as Elsha looked at me oddly. "You can feel the wave of power blow, above and all around us."

We walked up to large temple and two people stop us, fox Youkai. "Who are you and what is your business?" One of them asked as Elsha step up.

"My name is Elsha Flamm Buné and i am sister kin to queen Yasaka." The two protector take a step back in shock.

"Lady Elsha is good to have you back." He said before Elsha walked passed and i trying walking too but was stoped. "Your Business?" He asked as Elsha grinned.

"Son you can balance breaker and kick they ass if you want." I looked at Elsha in shock as the two foxes looked at me. "My son, Silver Buné The Dragon of the Endless Blazing darkness and his mate The dragon god Ophis." The two looked at me as i showed them Ophis on my back and they take a step away from me. "Now forget." Elsha wiped they minds as the two foxes fell asleep and i looked at her as she smiled.

"They are not going to remember your title or Ophis." She said as i rushed over to her. as we both walking into the temple and my body froze up and i fell to the ground. "Silver?" We entered into a holy place and i am still a devil. "Silver Balance breaker right now." I nodded.

**["Welsh Dragon Balance breaker!"] **Ddraig shouted as i formed the red dragon Dragon Scale mail and i could breath again. "What the fuck happened?" I asked as Elsha help me up. Ophis to my disbelief is still asleep.

"Youkai Holy sites, i forget your devil reacts well like this." I stood up and Readjusted Ophis so that she comfortable, AS i got up a new powerful aura was in my aura detection and i looked to the temple main door to see a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes, her eyebrows are cut very short and round a symbol of nobility. Her hair is tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs that ends in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place, her attire consisted of a yellow kimono, a golden obi, and wore a black pelt, with gold skulls and lines printed on it. The kimono features a white interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her enormously large breasts. Her hair was held back by a traditional hair ornament, with six golden bira kanzashi and several red kanzashi. I locked onto this person as she looked at the three of us.

"Elsha?" this foxy person called to my mother who smiled.

"Long time no see Yasaka." The fox looked like she was going to cry before rushing over to Elsha and the two began hugging. "Hello old friend."

"I'd Missed you so much." The fox said before looking at me. "The red dragon emperor?" She asked as she looked back at Elsha. "But..." Elsha smiled and pointed to me.

"Meet my son," I broke my balance breaker. "Silver and this generation Red and Black dragon emperor." I bowed and the Fox looked at me in shock.

"A nightshade?" she asked as i gritted my teeth together.

"Don't call me a nightshade." I looked at this Yasaka with glowing eye. "Or I wouldn't be so nice." My aura flared up and Yasaka looked at me oddly before Elsha sighed and patted my head to calm me down.

"Sorry Yasaka, But Silver has a bad history with the nightshade clan." Yasaka nodded and Elsha looked down at me as i looked at her. "It ok Silver, They not going to becoming for you." I nodded as i looked at Yasaka.

"My name is Silver Buné, i am the heir to the one of the 72 pillar family, Buné and i am also the red and black dragons grandson." I said as Yasaka nodded and smiled.

"My name is Yasaka, i am the leader of the Youkai and Your mother battle sister." I looked at Elsha who smiled.

"We used to be partners." I nodded before looking back at Yasaka. "Yasaka i have a big favour to ask you?" Yasaka looked at mother oddly. "You can see we are devils right?" She nodded as Elsha placed her hand on my shoulder. "Silver here is in needed of strong people to become member of his peerage and i am wondering if you knew of any strong Kitsune?" Yasaka looked at me before thinking.

"I know for a few but.." I lose intreat in what Yasaka is saying as something smelling good came into range and i looked around to find nothing but i looked up to see someone looking from a window.

"Mother is it ok if i can go and explore of a little bit?" I asked as both adults looked at me and Elsha looked at Yasaka who nodded.

"Just be careful." Yasaka said as i nodded and i linked up with Ophis. 'You ok without me for a time?' I asked as Ophis disappeared into smoke. "She gone?" Both looked at me confused as I smiled.

"She headed home of now as their nothing for her to do." I said before running into the building and begin to follow that smell.

I ended up getting lost in the temple and the holy powers are not making my life easy. I laid my body again a wall to get my breath as it beginning heavy to breathing. "Man is place it killing me." I joked as i know it truth. 'Fuck this Darkness is going to be the death of me.' I chuckled before falling to the ground. I felt someone looking at me as i throw my back against the wall and looked to my right to see an young girl with the appearance of an elementary school student. She has golden, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and matching eyes. She also has nine golden fox tails and matching main attire is the traditional miko outfit and tall geta with white tabi. The sleeves of her haori feature a giant red star-shaped pentagram, surrounded by five smaller pentagrams in between the points. She looking around a cover to me and I smiled. "Hi little one." I said before coughing and i looked to my hand to see blood. "Wow." **(Ok to clear things up Silver body is made from both a Dragon of pure Darkness and a devil so the temple of Yasaka is one of the most holy places in kyoto and a lot of Holy energy is passing though it, so Silver is slowly being killed by this place thanks to her large weakness to holy item and sites.)**

The child rushed over to me. "Are you ok?" she asked sweatly as I grinned.

"Nev... *Coughing up more blood* This place is killing me." I said before the girl place her hand on my head and begin to cast a spell.

_**"Hear me oh spirts, please give this boy your **_**_protection."_ **i felt my body lighten up a bit and i could breath again. "Can you stand up?" the young girl asked as I nodded.

"I can." I stood up and kicked up my Dragon healing to recover most of the damage. "thanks." I said as the young smiled. "My name Silver."

"My name is Kunou." She look so cute. "Are you a dragon?" She asked as I nodded.

"A Darkness Dragon." I said as her little eyes widened. "I am also a heir to a devil family too."

"A devil family?" she asked as I nodded.

"A dragon one called Buné." Kunou show at me with happy face and I smiled.

"Could you show me your dragon form?" she asked as i thought about and I nodded. "YEA! I GET TO RIDE A REAL DRAGON!" she cheer and i laughed before patting her head.

"Show me the back yard and i will person take you on a flight." Kunou rushed down the halls and i followed as we came up to the middle of the temple and find a large shrine in the middle. "What this?" I could feel the energy of Kyoto flowing though this shrine.

"That the Leyline key gate." Kunou said as i looked at the shrine it a rock with rope around it and marking all over it. "The Chi in the city pass though that rock and into my mother." I looked at the rock and i felt no power inside of it but i looked again and i could see a line passing right pass us in to the temple. "Mother is bond too and control the flow on power in the city keeping it in balance." I listen and something inside of me want to touch this thing. so i begin walking over and once i passed a barrier my body felt super heavy and taking ['SILVER!'] Ddraig and Tiara shouted in my mind and Kunou tried to stop me but my body fall and i begin fall right to the rock and i hit my head onto it.

"Aww." I held my head as i stood up. "That hurt." I looked at Kunou who looking at me oddly. "What?" I asked as she not looking at me but behind me and i turned to looked at the rock. the rock that is glowing Red and black before. "AAAWWWWWWWW!" My right arm burned like a holy cross touching my skin. It was then that the Rock glow slowly reached me and then disappeared. 'What just happened?' It was then i noted that the holy aura that was killing me? Gone. The pain in my chest just for being on temple ground? Gone. I looked at my hand and i felt no different than before. "Ok so nothing happened." I said before looking at the cute Fox who looks to be in shock. "Dragon ride?" i asked and that got her attention, she nodded and i smiled before i rushed over to a open space and i did the most embarrassing thing i did the power ranger post.

"TRANFIR!" I shouted before turning into my true dragon form and the young looked at me with widen eyes and large smile. My skin colour change at will to red or black and so i pick black for today.

"That so cool." She asked as i lowed my head to the ground and spoke.

**"My lady?" **kunou look at me scared as my voice is deep. **"Do you wish to take is old dragon for a ride?" **I asked before Kunou nodded and then jumped onto my head and once she safely on we take to the sky. **"RAARRRRR!" **I roared loudly as we flight across the sky and think to Tiara training i learnt that my night dragon form as i taken to call my black scales dragon can go invisible at night.

"This is amazing!" Kunou sounded happy as i flow though the night sky with the bright city below us. "Listen big bro?" i looked at the young fox on my back. "Could i ask you a question?" she asked as I nodded.

**"Please speak you mind." **I said as i looked forward and turned to the east to leave the city limits and head to quiet zone before leading, Kunou used my tail as a way to get down and i rolled into a ball and placed Kunou into the middle. She looked worried for a minute.

"What do you think of Youkai?" Little Kunou asked and i remember that my body attract female to me and I sighed before rugged my noise against her cheek. "Big bro?" I looked her in the eyes.

**"I don't mind Youkai as one of my closest friends who i class as my own sister is a Nekoshou and i love her to bits." **I smiled as Koneko or Shirone is her true name came to mind and then i blushed as her warm come to my body. **"She my best friend." **Kunou smiled.

"Then you don't hate Nine Tail then?" She asked as I nodded.

**"I don't care." **Laying my head on the ground and looking up at Kunou. **"I don't see a race being ****different." **Kunou smiled. **"I just want ****people to be happy and go for you too." **I smiled and Kunou eye just begin to water and she tear. **"Oh Ophis, Kunou I don't mean to make you ****cry?" **I look Kunou who smiled happily.

"I am not crying, but i am happy to find a true friend." This warmed my heart a lot as i can make someone smile. "We both different and i feel comfortable and protect around you." Kunou begin to roll up into a ball and use me as a pillar. "I wish you could be my Papa." Kunou begin falling asleep. "I like you." and she gone from this world.

'Papa ahh?' I thought to myself as i looked at the night sky. 'Me raising a child?' I sighed and joked it off like a joke. **"I'm would just kill ****abandon them." **I said before sleeping myself. **"Mother can find me later, training take a lot out of me."**

**['We needed to talk.'] **Ddraig called.

'Should i come into the gear?' I asked and Ddraig replied with a simple 'no'

**['Albion wishes to speak with you.']** I am shock by this. **['She was to talk about her host and something that came up?'] **I nodded as i did just leave Vali behind.

'Sure.' And in a flash.

**{'Hello Dark one.'}** Still the prideful dragon.

'Lady Albion it good to speak to you again.' I answered with good manner.

**{'Look like one of Ddraig host finally has good manner.'} **I smiled and closed my eye before forcing myself into the gear and i appeared in front of large and beautiful white dragon. **{"Yes Dark one."} **Albion smiled and I blushed before looking at the face. **{"What wrong?"} **She asked as I sighed.

"Could i turn into my dragon form?" I asked as Albion so i did just that. Turning into my Dragon form with my head lowered.

**{"Why lower your head to me?"} **She asked as i looked at the white clouds.

"You are the heavenly dragon of Supremacy and i respect my better." I said as i am talking to ONE OF THE MOST POWERFUL DRAGONS in the world and i scared for my life. Albion smiled and it beautiful.

**{"For the Red one grandson you're an odd one."} **Albion giggle. **{"I felt like you and my little Vali are going to be good friends."} **I looked up at Albion.

"Me and Vali being friends?" Albion looked at me oddly. "Lady Albion i know that you think that i am just a red dragon and i know Vali is a devil of a super powerful bloodline who can wipe the floor with me." I don't what coming over me. "Ever since i came Ddraig and Tiara host thing have just been getting out of control." I take a deep breath. "One minute am Human and the next i'm heir to a devil family." I lose it. "But i just want to be left alone and die!" I shouted and then i just realised what I said.

**{"to be left alone and Die?"} **Albion looked at me confused and i looked at her with fear in my eyes. **{"Silver?"} **I Quickly looked at the ground. **{"Tell me what happened?"} **I begin to tell Albion my Partner enemy, my full life story. **{"I see why Ddraig and ****Tiara take a liking to me and care for you."} **She said before closing her eyes. **{"My little Vail has got though some of the thing you have too."} **I looked at Albion oddly. **{"What i am saying it."} **Albion looked me in the eyes. **{"I am trueing you with this ****information but Vali name is Not Vali Shade but Veronica Lucifer."} **My eyes widened.

"Veronica?" My mind turned to the image in my wallet of the young girl next to me. Albion nodded to me. "No way." I returned to my human form. "Vali the same girl?" Albion looked at me oddly. "Albion tell Veronica to come to the park then she play with a young boy." Before Albion could speak i cut the link off and returned to the real world. **"****Kunou?" **I looked down and i raised a eyebrow as i find Yasaka sitting inside of my Ring with Kunou on her lapped. **"****Lady Yasaka?" **

She looked up at me with a smiled. "Your mother told me to find you as she was needed by Sirzech Lucifer." I nodded. "Your Dragon form?" She asked and i nodded as i laid my head down.

**"I wanted to left my old life behind." **Yasaka smiled.

"Your mother told me about your past." I am shock. "She told me that you're find something to life for right?" I looked at the floor. "Or to die?" I growled.

**"I am that easy to read?" **I asked as Yasaka smiled. I looked down at Yasaka and i am eye locked onto what she is holding. A black Bishop chess piece. **"That my Bishop?" **Yasaka smiled before placing it into her chest. **"Lady Yasaka?" **Yasaka looked up at me with a smile.

"Now Silver, as your Elder." She pointed to my face. "You're not allow to die on me or Kunou Ok?" I am taken back. "You have a family now, so don't go looking for death or you child is going to wrong about you?" She order and i just froze.

"Mama?" Kunou looked to be waking up and Yasaka looked at her child. "Is it bed time?" she asked cutely.

"No dear, but you can say hello to your new Papa?" Yasaka said as Kunou looked up at me and i could only sigh. "Silver what do you say to your new pawn?" Yasaka Grinned and i looked at Kunou who is confused. 'Thank Satan that my Evil piece don't turn people into Devil unless they want to.' Think to myself I smiled.

**"Your mama has join my Family." **Kunou looked at me Confused. **"You said you wanted me as your papa right?" **Kunou eyes widened as I smiled. **"I don't mind it you do."** Kunou smiled happy.** "As i will protect you always." **She jumped up and hugged me.

"YEEEAAA I HAVE A PAPA!" Kunou shouted and I smiled before looking at Yasaka.

**"I will get you back for this Yasaka." **She smiled. **"Anyway i have ****something important that needs my attention." **I begin to get up and both Youkai looked at me. **"I will come and get you both once i am done with this." **I deployed my wings.

"Papa?" I looked down as Kunou who hiding her face with her sleeve being cute. "You will come and play with me again?" She asked as I nodded.

**"Any time." **I returned to my human form. "Your a Buné now, so all you have to do is ask and i will play with you." I kissed her forehead. "See you soon." I smiled. "Kunou and you too Yasaka." She nodded before i take off back to Kouh. 'Vali can't be the same girl.' I take out my Willet and take out the photo and putted up to show myself with 3 photo and not just the one. Me and Ophis sleeping in the same bed as Kids. I smiled at that as i remember being super tired.

The second is of me in Norway and in icy field with golden buildings behind me and the woman who hugging me. she a beautiful young woman with long, straight silver hair and aqua colored eyes who appears to be in her late teens. Her attire which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings, and a pale blue cloth wrapped underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips. she smiling and on my left as on my right is an elderly man with long, grey hair, and a matching beard. He wears a gold and white monocle over his left eye, without the addition of the chain. he wearing a robe, which is short and blue with a gold lining on the top and bottom of the collar, the sleeves of the robe and at the front of his robes all the way down to the bottom of the robe. The rest of his robe is white with matching shoes. Odin also wears a golden and black hat. ['Silver who are they?'] I smiled. "A friend and her father. Rose and old man Ody." I said before Tiara spoke.

'Oh it old man Odin.' I blinked.

"Odin as in the norse god Odin?" I asked as Tiara nodded.

'Yes.' I am shocked. 'Maybe we should go and find Odin?' She asked as i grinned to that. 'My dragon gate can leaded us to Asgard.'

"That next, but right now Vali." I said before using my gears to boosted my speed, making it bad into Kouh within only 20 minutes. I landed outside of my house and i decide to quickly check on my Familiars and i find moved boxes in the hallway. "What in the fuck?" I asked myself before Rias in normal clothes come to see me looking at the boxes.

"Oh Silver are you done with training?" She asked as i looked at her.

"No, but something came up so i am here to see how Hoshi and Miku are doing." As i said this Hoshi who looks to have grown big and now the size of a big house cat came running down stair and jumped into my arm. "Hi Hoshi how are you?" Hoshi rubbed her head into my neck. "I see." I hear small foot steps coming down and as i looked to find Miku has legs now and two heads. Miku looked at me and i could see her eye sparking and she rushed over to my leg and hug it. "Miku?" She looked up at me before i picked her up. "You did a good girl?" She nodded and I smiled. "OH I MISSED YOU BOTH!" i hugged my Familiar close to me and they hugged me back.

"I see you missed them but not me?" Rias sound jealous and i looked at her as she pouts. "I am your wife." I sighed.

"Rias can i talk to you about my Relationship Koneko?" Rias sighed. "I have to know why you are ok with it?"

Rias placed her back against the wall. "Normally i would be against it if you are just using Koneko-" i cut Rias by shouting.

"KONEKO IS MY FUCKING FRIEND RIAS AND I WOULD NEVER USE ANYONE!" Rias looked at me in shock. "I AM NOT THE FUCK NIGHTSHADE CLAN AND I WILL NEVER BE ONE OF THEM!" Rias smiled.

"I know that and Koneko know that too." She walked over to me and hugged me. "So that why i am ok with you dating a few people but only if you care for them?" Rias sounded sweat and understand. "Promise that you will care for the people in your life?" I nodded as both my Familiar slow claw they way down my legs as i hugged Rias back.

"I promise and Rias?" Rias hummed. "I got a kid." Rias is shocked as she pulled again from me and I smiled.

"How and when?" She asked as I sighed.

"My new Bishop has a child who is now one of my pawn." Rias looked at me as if i was a freak. "I know right, but the two are strong." Rias looked me in the eyes.

"Male or Female?" she asked as I sighed.

"Both are female Youkais." I know this is going to be bad.

"Names?" I knew it Rias is Jealous.

"Kunou and her mother Yasaka." Rias eyes widened. "She the leader of the Youkai."

"YOU HAVE THE LEADER OF THE YOUKAI IN YOUR PEERAGE!" She shouted as I nodded. "How?"

"I don't know she take one of my Bishops and used it on herself." This shocked Rias. "I don't what Elsha told her but i wake up from talking with Ddraig about me being a dragon, Also Kunou is calling me Papa as i think she don't have one or something bad happen." I said as Rias crossed her arms.

"Well so long as you treat her with respect." I smiled before Kissing Rias on the cheek.

"I know." I looked at my Familiar who are sitting on the floor. "You two protect Mama Rias ok?" I asked only to get a small cute roar from them. "Good girls." I petted them both. "Also Rias?" Rias looked at me oddly. "I am going to Asgard soon." her eye widened.

"Asgard?" I nodded. "Why?" I looked at my familiars.

"Because i think one of my childhood is from Asgard." I said as i stood up. "And i want to see them again, ever if it just for a little talk." I begin walking to the door. "Also Mother, Father please don't anything to Rias wells i am gone." I turned to see both Elsha and Belzard stood behind Rias who panicked about not know they was there.

"We wouldn't." Belzard said with a smile and wearing normal clothes for once and the same with Elsha.

"Who are you people?" Rias asked as both of them looked at Rias confused and I laughed.

"Rias meet Elsha Flamma Buné and Belzard Ignis Buné, my mother and Father." Rias looked at both of them as I leave. "Please keep Rias safe of me?" I asked as Belzard nodded.

"She my in law and it the job of the men to protect the household." I laughed at Belzard. "Now go on and find that little princess who been waiting for you." I nodded before rushing out of the house. 'I am came Veronica just hold on a little longer.' I ran to the park close by as i can feel Vali aura.

Walked into the park and to the playground only to find Vali dress in a white tank top and silver jacket with blue jean and next to her to my shock is some person who seen before. A beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils and wearing a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders, giving view to her large breasts which rival those of Rias and Akeno in terms of size. "Nya~ come on Vali how long until this 'Man' of your appears?" She asked sound like a cat.

'Yeap Koneko sister.' I used Senjutsu to hide my Aura. "Kuroka, Silver is not my man." Vali pouted and i giggled a little. "He my rival." Vali Blushing is rare.

"Well Veronica, You don't have to wait long." I said as walked over to the two girls who are shock. "Hi."

"You know Vali real name?" Kuroka asked as I nodded.

"And i know you Kuroka sister of Shirone." Kuroka looked at me oddly.

"You know Shirone?" she on her guard as I nodded.

"I am Silver Buné and i happened to be your Sister boyfriend." Kuroka is in shocked by this. "Also Veronica?" Vali flinches as i call her this and i pulled out my photo of us a kids. "I needed you to look at this." She take the photo and she froze.

"No way." She said before looking at me. "How do you-" I take the photo back.

"How do i have this?" I asked and Vali nodded. "Because i am the boy in the photo." Both girls as shocked by this new. "Also Kuroka." I take out one of my pawn and throw it to her and she got it. "From now on your apart of my peerage." I walked off only for Kuroka to shout.

"And why should I?" She shouted and i smiled before looking over my shoulder.

"Because you can see Shirone again?" Kuroka is shocked by this and looks to the ground. "Shirone at my house and i told both my mother and father that your allow to see Shirone from now on."

"But what about the devil?" She asked as i turned around and looked at her in the eyes.

"Kuroka, my brother has giving your case over to me and the Buné family, so as i see it until you try and kill me." I grinned. "Your only way to be free is to be apart of my family or." I summoned both my Boosted gear and Fallen scale. "You beat your Sister boyfriend." She looked at me before asking me a question.

"I can see her any time?" She asked as I nodded.

"You can stay at my house." Kuroka then place the pawn into her chest and bishop came out. "So i take it your going right now?" She nodded and I smiled.

"Your not stopping me." I opened a portal to my house.

"Walk in and you will end up in my bedroom where Shirone is waiting for me and you." I looked at Vali who still shock. "We can talk later if that ok?" I asked and she nodded before the three of us end up back home and we find Koneko sleeping on my bed in her school clothe. "One second." I said before walking over to the sleeping kitten. "Shirone, i find her." Kuroka looked at me and Koneko before Koneko eyes shot opened and she jumped onto me. "AWWW!" i fell to the floor.

"Silver i missed you." She said as i smiled and patted Koneko head.

"Missed you too but you have a guest here to see you." I looked over at Vali and Kuroka. Koneko looked at her sister in shock.

"Hello Shirone." Kuroka is shy as Koneko stood up in shock. "You grown a lot." I sit up.

"Sister is that really you?" Koneko looks like she going to cry and Kuroka walked over to her and hugged her. "SISTER!" Koneko broke down crying. i smiled before standing up and walked over to Vali.

"Come on let leave them too it." I said and Vali agree so we leave my room and stay in the hallway. "So Vali?" I called to her as she looked at me. "It being 8 years." I said as she nodded.

"It has been along time." Vali with a smiled and i smiled back. "You changed a lot." I nodded as i played with my hair. "Not like the boy i used to know."

"Will your nothing like the girl I knew." I smiled to her. "You grown into a beautiful young woman." Vali blushed and I giggled. "Sorry."

"Jerk." She said before i walked over to the stair. "Where are you going?" She asked as i looked over my shoulder.

"To make some coffee." I looked at her as she looked at the ground and I smile. "Do you wants some too?" I asked and she looked at me before nodding happily. "Come on." We walked down stair to find the boxes gone and Rias with both my parents sitting down having tea together.

"Silver, Vali. welcome home." Elsha said as she the first to see me and i nodded before Vali walks in only for Rias to look at her.

"What this girl doing here?" She asked as i walked into the kitchen.

"That girl is the White Dragon Empress who also my childhood Friend Rias." I said as Rias looked Vali in shock. "Vali meet Rias Gremory, My fiancé." I looked at Rias. "Rias meet Vali, my Childhood friend and Rival." I finished making coffee for me and Vali. "Also Kuroka up stair with Koneko." Rias stood up in shock as she looked at me.

"Kuroka here?" She asked as I nodded. "Silver we-" I cut her off.

"Kuroka my pawn Rias and i am allowing her to see my mate." Rias looked at me sad eyes. "If you don't like it then." I stopped myself.

"IF I don't like it than what Silver?" Rias aura begin to grow.

"Then take away someone only family." my voice is cold. "And see what i do to you?" i am not playing around.

"And why would i allow a killer close to my cute rook?" Rias asked as i smiled evilly.

"Why would you revive a killer like me?" I asked and Rias face dropped. "Vali and i will be returning to training tonight and Kuroka and Koneko will be watching over my House." I said before Raynare walked in. "Oh Ray." She smiled.

"I can watch over Koneko and Kuroka for you." Raynare smiled and i nodded before walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Silver?" She looked at me with embarrassment. "Stop it."

"Sorry Ray, but your the best cousin i could have asked for." I looked over to Rias. "I am going to my room to clear my mind." I said before Rias nodded.

"I will go to my room to clear my mind too." Rias walked along side of me and once up stair she spoke. "Are you mad with me?" She asked as I nodded.

"I am but you did step out of line with that killer thing." Rias looked at the ground.

"I know and i am sorry." I sighed before patting Ria's head. "Silver?"

"I sorry too." I removed my hand from Rias. "I had a few things on my mind lately and i needed to come to term with."

Rias nodded in understanding. "I should go." as she begin walking away i quickly Hugged Rias from behind. "Silver?" I pushed my face into Rias hair. "Silver wrong?" she asked as i begin to break down.

"I am sorry." Rias eye widened. "I am so sorry for shouting at you." I said before Rias turned around and hugged me back. "I am truly sorry."

"It ok Silver. It ok." we stay like this for along time before going into Rias room to sleep together for the first time in a long time. "I love you Silver." Rias spoke in her sleep.

"I love you too Rias." I held Rias tightly to my chest. "I will also love you for the right of time."

**AND DONE.**

**Please favourite, Follow and Review.**

**OC Overview**

**Character information.**

**Name:(Former) Silver Nightshade. (Now) Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory/Buné.**

**Dragon Title: third Strongest Red Dragon Emperor and Lord of Dark flames.**

**The official Title: The Dragon of the Endless Blazing darkness.**

**Devil Title: Hair of the Buné household.**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Reincarnated Devil/Dragon.**

**Skin colour: pale white.**

**Hair colour: Short light brown but more blonde hair.**

**Eyes: Green Eyes.**

**Height: 6.1 ft high**

* * *

**Devil information:**

**Evil pieces: 10x Pawn (6x normal Pawn 2x Mutation pawn.)/Also a modified Black dragon king**

**Familiar:**  
**Hoshi: Star-light dragon**  
**Miku: Kharibdyss**

* * *

**Relations:**

**Buné household:**  
**Belzard Ignis Buné. lord of the Buné**  
**Elsha Flamma Buné. Lady of the Buné**  
**Silver Ignis Flamma Buné. Sole Hair.**

**Fallen Angels:**  
**Honorary Uncle: Azazel**  
**Honorary cousin: Raynare.**

**Youkai:  
Pawn: Kunou  
Bishop: Yasaka  
**

**Nightshade house. (Burned to the ground)**  
**Father: Ruiji Nightshade (Dead by Silver's house fire.)**  
**Mother: Hama Takeba. (A live but abandoned Silver.)**  
**Young sister: Yukiko Takeba. (Never meet)  
Grandmother: ****unnamed. **

**Ignis/Flamma/Buné families (Red dragon emperors souls)**  
**Father/Ancestor: Belzard Ignis Buné (unsealed with the scared gear called The Void Gear A Copy of the Fallen Scale)**  
**Mother/Ancestor: Elsha Flamma Buné (unsealed with the scared gear called The Scarlet Gear A Copy of the Boosted gear)**  
**Grandfather/Partner: Ddraig Ignis Flamma**  
**Grandmother/Partner: Tiara**

**Gremory household. (Adopted)**  
**Ria's Peerage**  
**Older sister/fiancé: Rias Gremory (Alive/Master.)**  
**Older sister: Akeno Himejima (Alive)**  
**Brother: Kiba Yuuto (Alive)**  
**Younger sister/lover: Koneko Toujou (Alive)**

**Main Gremory Household: (Adopted)**  
**Father: Zeoticus Gremory (Alive)**  
**Mother: Venelana Gremory (Alive)**  
**Older Bother: Sirzechs Lucifer (Alive)**  
**Sister in law: Grayfia Lucifuge (Alive)**  
**Nephew: Millicas Gremory. (alive)**

* * *

**Magic:**

**Magic type: Darkness and Fire.**

**Personal Magic:**  
**Flame of Darkness.**  
**power of Dark Destruction.**  
**Dragon transforming.**  
**Senjutsu**

**Passive traits:**  
**Dragon healing.**  
**Magic Resistance: Fire and Darkness.**  
**Magic immune: light magic.**  
**Magic weakness: Holy items x4, Dragon slayer magic.**

* * *

**Scared Gear/Equipment:**

**Simple steel Katana.**

**2 Longinus Dragons gear.**

**Sacred gear: The fallen scale is a sacred gear made by god using the leftover from a Black Dragon named Tiara remains as the Sacred gear has the some of the same power that the Boosted gear and other unknown powers (A black version of the boosted gear and it on the right hand.)**

**Sacred gear Powers:**  
**Boost: Increases the user's power by x2 every 10 seconds.**  
**Light eat: Allow to eat to light magic.**  
**Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have angel slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a Angel killer.**  
**Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have dragon slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a dragon killer.**  
**weakness: Holy items and Dragon slayer weapons.**  
**More powers need unlocking.**

**Red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes that manifests on the user's arm. Dragon-like gauntlet that covers up the user's hand and a majority of the arm. When the Boosted Gear reaches its second liberation, it gains another green jewel and a total of 10 golden spikes, aside from covering more of the user's arm.**

**Boost: Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.**  
**Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time.**  
**Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again for a certain period of time, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.**  
**Weakness: Dragon slayer weapon.**

**Balance Breaker: The Welsh Dragon Eater a twin Balance breaker for both Boosted Gear and Fallen Scale that can trigger when the user is in danger and offer the user a high defend against Physical, fire and holy items. Also the user claws are both Dragon and Angels slayer.**

**.**

**Silver's Peerage:**

**King: Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory/Buné**

**Mutation Queen: **

**Bishop: Le Fay Pendragon**

**Mutation Bishop: Yasaka**

**Mutation Knight:**

**Knight: Arthur Pendragon**

**Rook: Bikou**

**Mutation Rook:**

**Mutation pawn: Vali Lucifer**

**Mutation pawn: ****Ophis.**

**Mutation pawn:**

**Pawn: Raynare with Twilight healing.**

**Pawn: Kuroka**

**Pawn: Kunou**

**Pawn:**

**Pawn:**


	11. Chapter 11

1 mouth later. Silver POV.

**"White NOVA!" **Vali fired off a large ball of white energy at me as i dive up it.

"Dark Destruction!" I fire off a large ball of Dark Energy at Vali who Divide it.

**{"DivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivideDivide"}** Before the blast hit her and got knocked out of the sky. "Shit." I quickly dive after Vali and grabbed her. "Got you." I dropped my Balance breaker.

"You got me good." Vali armour disappeared too as we both landed. "Only 1 mouth of Training and your already throw attack like a upper high class devil." She said as I smiled as my hard work paying off. "So since I lost, i have to do one thing you want?" She smiled as i begin to think.

"Ammm..." I smiled evilly. "Maybe?" I looked at Vali who looks a bit fracked out.

"Silver what are you planing?" I grinned before slowly moving way to her. "Silver you better-" She got cut off by a spear of Light coming right at us and i block it with my hand. "Silver are you ok?" My hand is smoking but no damage.

"Uncle that was a dirty trick." Azazel appeared from behind a tree with a shit grin on his face. "You know that Vali don't have Light immune like me." He smiled. "UNCLE!"

"I know that Veronica is not light Immune but i knew that you protect her." Azazel crossed his arms. "But right now." He looked me in the eyes. "Sirzech wants to speak with you." I nodded.

"North right?" he nodded and i face Vali who look sad. "I wouldn't be too long." Vali smiled after that and hugged me.

"Came back safe?" She wispier and I nodded. "Bye bye." We back walked away from each other before i begin my quest north to the rook fields. The rook Field are a good walk away from the house and it only take me a good 20 minute to get there.

Once i reach the rook field that a land of Grey rocks there stood my old brother. "Silver what you so long?" His back turned from me and he in his emperor armour. 'Most of come string from work.'

"Azazel and his spear." i smiled before Zech turned to face me and i felt something wrong with him. "Brother?" His eyes are glowing Red.

"Silver?" He raised his right to me. before dark energy form. "You are here by sentence to death." my eyes widened before looking at the ground and he fired off his powerful that rushed at me like black lightening.

"I guess all bet are off." I said as Sirzech just got cut in half as my sword appeared in front of me and acting like a shield. "You just like the others." I draw my sword as it case creak apart leaving a pure jet black blade behind. "Look like i am going to have to find a new place to live. Promotion Knight Rook"

POV 3th.

Sirzech and Silver both looked at each other before bolting away and begin to fight. Sirzech taking large ball of power and throw it at Silver who jumped out of the way and one it hit the ground BOOM like a nuke. "You grown stronger Silver." Sirzech said as Silver stopped behind him. "But you have some much to learn." He quickly turned around with a second attack and Silver allowed it to hit him and it just disappeared. "What?"

Silver eyes are cold and he got ready to attack. "Shadow Blade Dance." He said before raising his sword up and then held it in revered grip tip the button on his own blade. "I know I can't kill you but i still deal as much as i was not the top Blade-man of the shadow Novas for nothing." Silver disappeared and circling Sirzech who staying calm and one Silver thought he had a good spot to strike Sirzech hand only block Silver's sword.

"I'm disappointed that this is all you have." Sirzech said as Silver grinned and Sirzech eyes widened.

"I only needed to get one good hit off." Silver Infinity mark begin to glowing be a purple ghost appeared behind him in the shape of a snake. Silver smiled as his snake quickly grab Sirzech and sent him flying across the field. "Look like Ophis only given me a enough for one go." His mark disappeared.

"Ohpis?" Sirzech recovered but his clothes are ripped. "You have meet the dragon god?" Silver got ready. "Well it look like I don't needed to hold back." Sirzech aura begin to raise and so did Silver's but it was not of a dragon no this one is different.

"**Ittou Shura." **Silver Body begin glowing. "I will injure you even if it kills me." His gears appeared. "NOW!"

["WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER!"] Silver red armour from. ['I don't know if you can held this Silver?'] Ddraig warned Silver as his power level is around passed his limits.

"1 minute is all I need." Silver said before kicking off and the ground itself got destroy as his speed is god like.

Sirzech smiled. 'So he using the Nightshade clan one off move to beat me?' Sirzech know all about the Nightshade one off move, 'Ittou shura' the move that break a person limit of one minute and it has not been use in this generation of Nightshade sword man. 'He need to learn.' As Silver got close to strike Sirzech and he take on Silver's Sword with his own hands and the two are going blow for blow. "Your good." Sirzech said pushed Silver's sword out of his hand. "But now it time to end this." Sirzech was going to punch Silver right in the gut but the teen smiled.

"Bleed." Silver said and Sirzech is confused until.

"AWWW!" Sirzech arm is bleeding with a large injury that forces him to back away. "How my barrier is protecting me?" Zech asked as Silver helmet turned to dust from Sirzech attack and his armour is creaked too.

"You walked right into my trap." Sirzech eyes widened as Silver grinning as his body begin to break down. "My sword has a trap set to it and i only needed one good strake to injury w-" Silver passed out from power drain and blood lost. Sirzech gentle moved over to Silver as he fall and hugged the young Dragon. "I don't want to ever lose myself again." Silver said as Sirzech nodded.

"Then forget the nightshade and they actions as." Silver eyes widened in shock. "Your a Gremory and my little brother." Sirzech held Silver close to himself. "So stop looking for Death and live for yourself." Silver eyes begin to water and he cried. not like a child or a teenage but as a person who just finally wake up from a long nightmare. Sirzech smiled as he held his younger brother who crying his Dragon heart out "Your strong Silver." Silver looked at Zech. "Stronger then you have ever been, So just be you." Sirzech said as Silver. "Good."

"Can I sleep?" Silver used a lot of power in his fight and Sirzech nodded as Silver drifted to sleep.

"So did he pass?" Sirzech turned to see Vali and Azazel walking over to them and Vali looked worried for Silver and She begin to heal him, But Sirzech had a other ideas and told Vali to sit down next to a large and laid Silver head on her lap.

"He more than pass." Sirzech showed the fallen angel the cuts Silver did to him. "He one of 5 rookies now." Zech looked at Vali. "Also it good to see a true Lucifer." Vali didn't react to Sirzech.

"I don't care of the Lucifer." Vali begin to heal Silver injures. "I am a Buné and Silver is my king." Vali scared gear trigger and Both Leader looked at them both.

"Red and White finally getting along?" Sirzech asked as Azazel shook his.

"The two are the same." Zech looked at Azazel. "I will explain leave but." He looked at Vali. "Are you sure that you want to Join Silver Peerage?" Vali nodded.

"More than anything." Vali said looking down onto Silver sleeping face. "He mine and i'm his alone." Azazel and Sirzech nodded before leaving the two Dragons alone. "Your mine Silver and i will never leave you." She slow lowered herself down and bite into Silver neck leaving behind a white Dragon mark.

"You shouldn't have don't that." Silver wake up and Vali is shocked as he bit into her neck and leaved his mark on her. "Now we even." Silver said with a big smile on his face as Vali smiled back. "So did I die?" He asked and Vali was taking back. "Did Sirzech finally kill Silver Nightshade?" Vali nodded and smiled.

"Yes." Silver smile. "He fell to the devil king and Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory/Buné has now been born." Vali stoked his hair. "The strongest Red and Black Dragon emperor, the The Dragon of the Endless Blazing darkness."

"I like the title Veronica." Silver laughed. "Endless Blazing Darkness? ha i like it." He begin to get up. "Veronica?" Silver looked at his old friend. "Well you become my white empress?"

Veronica blushed and smiled before nodding. "I will Silver. I will." Veronica begin to cry. "I will be your empress." Silver smiled before hugging Veronica as she hugged him back.

"Welcome home."

"Yeah some to you." The two looked at each other before slowly coming closer and finally kissing.

"After long battles and generation of hosts Red and White finally became one." Elsha said watching from high tree with Belzard smiling. "So did you asked little Veronica?"

Belzard smiled. "She one of our children and to be honest." Belzard watch both dragons talking to each other. "Also you learnt her story?" Elsha nodded with sadness.

"Two broken children and we are people to raise them." Belzard agreed. "Also did you see the house?" Elsha as Belzard nodded. "Can't wait to see the children reactions." Belzard chucked as he looked at Silver smiling.

'Son you been drag to hell and deeper.' Belzard thought. 'And most Red dragons fall to the pray of power or depression and trigger the Drive but you find something that stopped you from falling like the rest of them.' Belzard smiled. 'You choose not to become Domination but Darkness. i just hope that you are ready to face this world for what it really is.'

* * *

Pov Silver. 6 days later.

It been a long time time since i return to school and to be honest, i am going to enjoy this as school is normal to me. "Hey look is Silver Gremory." I hear a girl shouted as i walked into the school Ground. "He been gone of a mouth?" I smiled.

"I know but where has he been?" A boy said as i looked around. "He grown some body mass." My body grown over the last mouth and i smiling. "Oh my god who is that Beautiful girl?" I looked at the school gates to see, Raynare Kuroka and Vali walking into the ground and i was going to shout them before someone warped they arms around me.

"Yo Silver how are you doing?" I smiled as it only Matsuda and Motohama. Motohama smiled. "You recovering?" He asked as i nodded.

"Yeap i am and i got some new that may piss you off." Both guy looked at me oddly. "I got a girlfriend." I looked at Vali who walked by us and smiled.

"You mean the silver-hair beauty this your girlfriend?" Matsuda asked as i nodded with a small blush on my face. "Why doe all the good things happened to you?" I laughed as my friends are still the same and it warm my heart to know that they always by my side.

"Silver?" Raynare called out to me as us boys looked over to the girls. "Vali, Kuroka and myself are starting school today." Both guys looked at me as i nodded.

"I'm happy to hear that Cousin." Both of Motohama and Matsuda are in shock. "Guys meet Raynare Amano my cousin on the pigs side." Ray bowed. "Kuroka Toujou." Motohama and Matsuda jaws dropped. "She Koneko older sister and she been staying with my uncle of the last 5 years." Kuroka waved. "And Vali Bune, my lovely empress." Vali blushed.

"Silver stop it." Both guys are angry but stopped and smiled. "My name is Vali Bune and i know Silver since we was kids and until last mouth we being dating."

"The name Motomana." Motomana waved with a little grin.

"The name Matsuda and we happened to be Silver's best friends." He said as Vali smiled before him and Motomana looked at Ray and Kuroka with lustful eyes. "So girls are you..." I grabbed Mastsuda by the neck and held him up. "Silver?" He coughed.

"Don't try to hit on my girls." My eye turned red.

"Silver Calm down." Ray said as i drop Matsuda and he fell to the ground as i walked to Vali and she hugged me. "we are sorry for his behave, he been come to term with a lot of problem with both past problems and the Gremory family is slowly getting used to him too." Ray covered my ass and i smiled as both my friends looked at me.

"Sorry." Mastuda nodded with understanding.

"It cool man and i am sorry too." He bowed to me and i smiled.

"How about you both come over to my house for this weekend and we can have a gaming weekend." Both guys smiled and nodded. "Sweat. I will tell Rias once the ORC starts." I said and both guys high fived each other. "But if you try to peek on my sister." My friends nodded before we all started to walk over to the school building but someone shouted to me.

"SILVER!" I sighed as I could two the kendo girls and I sighed before looking at my best friends.

"I will see you guys in classes." I looked at the girls too. "Ray can you show Vali and Kuroka the way so that we don't draw attention to the other?" I asked as Raynare nodded. "Thanks." I quickly kissed her on the forehead and she smiled. I smiled back before looking at Mastuda and Motomana who are confused. "I got a lot to tell you both, but please trust me?" they nodded.

"We Trust you man and hell we'll follow you to hell and back and then back again." I laughed. 'Well thanks of saying that.' Motomana and i smiled knowing telling the guy that i am now a devil and a member of the 72 pillars family would make me a rich kid thank to the devil kings supporting the Buné family with land and other importune item, So both Elsha and Belzard decide to take on the role of head of the family so I don't have to overload my brain with devil bullshit.

'I hate dicks.' Sighing i remembered over the last few days Sirzech and Grayfia have been taking me with them on Devil assignment and higher up business to get a feel of what a hair has to do and i was all for it but then. 'I, Sirzech Lucifer. Your king here by a point, Silver Ignis Flamma Buné. The title of Prince and his family it to be revive.' He told the full devil world that the Buné it back and to my shock that most of the elders agree that my family would be a big boost to the devil over all strength but some try to say 'No' but big brother know how to shut them up.

I looked at Aira and Yui. "Girls?" I said as the pair looked at me with smiles.

"We been trying to call you for a mouth and you have not been coming to our meeting." I know that both girls wouldn't have been told about my train. Yui pouted. "We was going to have a sleepover that you could have came too." I looked at Aira who sighed.

"Her family on holiday and she wanted someone to stay with her of a week, so we tried calling you but all we got was that you. 'Silver is out of the area for the time being.' I was going to sent out a search party to find you." I shook my head.

"I was away training and recovering from some past problems." I said telling them the truth mostly. "Also i will be dropping down leaving..." I said but something got my attention a strong holy power. I looked over Yui shoulder to see a young girl who stand around 5'4ft tall with short dirty blonde with Amber eye with red glasses, she wearing the Kouh school girl uniform with a red checkers scarf around her neck and coat over black coat over her uniform, but one her right hand is a black glove on it and that this got my attention. "Who that?" I asked Yui and Aira looked at me the girl walking by us.

"Oh that a one student of the new transfer students from English and rumours has it she a bit of a loner." Aira said as Yui nodded.

"She got is aura of being a loner." She laughed and i just shook my head in disappointment.

"Whatever." I said before walking away from the Kendo girls and followed the girl into the school and find her chancing her shoes again and placing i am into her locker. "Hello miss?" I called out to her and she looked at me pissed off eyes and just how cold she can be.

"What?" I held up my hand in defend and smiled as she snipped at me.

"I just came over to hey hello and a welcome to Kuoh academy." She sighed before shaking her head.

"Sorry but just every boy who spoke to me as been trying to get my number and everything." I can tell she annoyed. "I just want them to leave me alone." I nodded before taking a step back. "You don't have to leave." She smiled a little and i find it cute.

"The name Silver Gremory from 2-B." She looked at me oddly.

"But I haven't see you in class before?" I'm a little shock that she in my class.

"I been away recovering from something and I can't come to school for over a mouth." I said as the girl nodded. "So i hope we can get along. Miss?" I asked as i held out my hand.

"Lyonette." She take it "Lyonette Vapula." she said with a kind smile and we both walked on to the classroom to where i find myself on the bad end of both of brothers who are holding me in a headlock and to be honour after training with my family this is fun.

"HOW THE FUCK DID YOU END UP TALKING WITH THE PRINCESS?" Lyonette just looks at us and giggles as Mastuda and Motomana shouted that and to my shock Kiba my best bro walked into the class.

"Oh Silver welcome back." he said as both Motomana and Mastuda looked at Kiba and then to me as I smiled.

"Hey Yuuto." I said with a big smile on my face before getting out of Motomana head lock and walked over to the knight. "Thank of saving me before and i still own you." Yuuto just smiled.

"Well Silver can you help me with a girl I like?" He asked shocking everyone in the room, the girls looking at Kiba as if he said he was gay or something like that and the guys knowing if Kiba off the market then more choosing for them.

"Sure man." I said before putting my arm around his nick and he did the same as we both just laughed. "Oh and if you see Rias, tell her that 'i got my role.'" I said and he nodded before leaving the classroom as the teacher came in. seen me and asked if i was doing ok and I nodded before taking my seat and to my shock at Lyonette is only 2 seat down from me and I smiled.

After a bit of new of School trips to Kyoto and everything he welcome Raynare, Kuroka and Veronica into the class and everyone is shock by them.

"Hello my name is Raynare Amano and i happened to be one of your classmate cousin." She pointed to me. "Silver?" I nodded as the class looked at me. "Who been staying with my father and i for the last mouth over family problem and i will hope that not of you trouble us about what happen?" Raynare request move people and everyone nodded before Kuroka step up.

"My name is Kuroka Toujou." Kuroka said as she looked right at me and smiled. "And happened to be Silver Gir-" Veronica slap Kuroka around the back of the head. "Aww. Vali?" Veronica is not happy. "Ok ok sorry for trying to take your boyfriend." She grinned and the three of us just sighed from Kuroka joke before Veronica steps up.

"Hello everyone my name is Veronica Bune-Gremory and i am your classmate Silver Gremory girlfriend and soon to be wife once we graduation." Veronica blushes as I smiled. the teacher looked right at me.

"Mr Gremory this is true?" He asked as I nodded.

"Once i graduate i am going to the heir to the Gremory after my sister Rias takeover the family and both Veronica and I are childhood friend who i love dearly." This make Veronica blush even more and she hide her face behind her bag. "Veronica just come and sit down before you get too many fans." I said as a joke and she rushed over to a seat next to me and quickly put her desk close to mine. "Really?" I asked as she nodded before Ray and Kuroka walked over.

"You know that Vali is the jealous type?" Kuroka said as i chuckled to myself and Class just became a lot more fun.

* * *

Later that day.

After school was out and everyone begin to head home, Vali, Ray Kuroka and myself are heading over

Once inside Rias's group are shock to see me and my group. "Hey Sis miss me?" I asked as Rias shoot up and rushed over to hug me. "I knew it." i hugged her back.

"I thought you won't going to be back for another mouth?" She asked as I smiled.

"Nope." I bopped her nouse. "Bro thought it would be best if i came home and well." I said before putting up my hand with the Satan Crown mark a on it. "I got a rank of Great Prince." I said before Rias eyes widened and scream like a little girl.

"SILVER!" She just hugged me and i smiled looking at Vali and Kuroka who are smiling but them i looked to Koneko who pouting. "This means that your family is one of the pillars?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeap but frist." I looked to Koneko who still pouting. "Here kitten." I said before Koneko neko ears appeared and she rushed over to jumped at me before we hugged. "Missed you." I said as Koneko is parring.

"I missed you too." She said as we all sit down and Akeno made tea of us, mine and Vali's are coffees. Both Kuroka and Koneko are on my laps like cats.

"So Silver?" I looked over to Rias who behind her desk. "Now that your back with us and with you powerful family members." She said and that remained me of something.

"Rias could you trade me Raynare of my odd bishop?" I asked and Rias looked at me oddly. "My uncle kind of want Raynare with me as he trying to make a deal with the devil and Fallen angel but one conditions this that his child is under the care of the Buné family." I know Rias would understand the important of this deal and agrees to do it.

After 5 minutes Raynare is safely with me and i trade out her bishop piece of a pawn as she can be more powerful with it. Rias is shock by me changing out her pieces and i told her that my plan is for Raynare to be more close range magic support with her Twilight Healing and light magic can be pretty effected close to the party then far away

After all this we begin with contents, Raynare and Kuroka join Akeno with a few of her content, Vali joined Koneko who begin Pouting as Vali told her, that she is Koneko new Sister a on hers leaving only me and Rias alone as Yuuto left on his. Rias and myself are just laying down on the sofa wells hugging each other and just enjoying this peaceful time before. "Rias?" a magic circle appeared with Sona in it.

"Ha tiny Sona." I said as Sona looked at me and is shocked.

"Oh Silver Gremory I don't see you where." Sona bow and i waved her off and releasing Rias from our hug, this only left her pouting.

"It Buné now, but just call me Silver, Sona." I smiled as Sona nodded before looking too Rias.

"Rias we have a problem with Saji." She said as me and Rias looked at each other. "He gone missing and both of-" I cut her.

"He on Kouh outlook on the eastern side of town." I said and Sona is shock.

"How?" She asked as i held a small ball of energy.

"Senjutsu." Both girls are shock as I smiled. "Thank you Kuroka and Koneko." As i said that something changed with in Rias and i noted her smile become fake. "Girls Ddraig calling." I said as i forced myself into the boosted gear, unknowing myself out in the real world.

* * *

Boosted gear world.

"Grandfather! Grandmother!" I called for both my dragons who came quickly.

**"Silver?" **Ddraig called to me as he and Tiara landed behind me and i rushed over to them and hugged they legs.

**"Silver dear what wrong?" **I looked up to Tiara eyes and she looked into my own before noted what i am feeling. **"Ddraig?" **Tiara looked to her older brother. **"Take control of Silver and tell Rias that my grandson is not in love her as a lover." **Ddraig looked down at me and i hide myself.

**"I see." **Ddraig head came lower to me and i looked deadly into his eyes. **"You like young Koneko and The White dragon?" **He asked as I nodded.

"And Ophis too." I said quietly and he just rugged his head against me to try and cheer me up.

**"Love is a ****different for people and being a dragon don't help." **I looked at Ddraig oddly. **"You don't love Rias ****because you can see her true strength." **I am lost. **"Normally a Red Dragon follow ****strength to find the once who can offer the best and strongest off spring." **I nodded at this before Tiara.

**"Wells Dark Dragon and Red Dragon are close to the same wells looking for strong mate." **Tiara wiped her tall around me and i felt safe, so i rested my head on her soft tall. "**But we also look for something more." **I looked to my grandmother. **"We Dark dragon look at something else, Something that stronger then Strength" **Tiara grown softer and she rolled into the ball with her head next to mine. **"We look for family and people who we can link and bond with." **I looked to the ground Tiara as Spoke and Ddraig disappeared to take over my body for the time being. **"Your looking for a true family?" **I nodded as my darkness come to my heart and my old life played in HD around us.

A kid being beating for not come home on time.

A kid who was locked way for the world for over 2 mouths just because he wanted a little bit of ice cream from the shop.

A child stab in the hand over another kid lying about take money from his auntly.

A Child staving watched as his family eat food in front of him just he can't meet his grade standout above his class.

A mother casting him side after his father was find cheating and she take his under sister away from him and his father became in raged, forcing to the boy to punishment that was not needed. Punches, kicks, burnt by knife left on the cooker, Everything.

A Teen boy leave alone with only friends he saved from rough people and even then they teen to leave him behind.

A Teen boy on the brink of death in a park with large whole in his right side.

A Teen boy who rage get the beater of him and his scared gear wake the dragons within and he begin to Rampage and burnt down his own home.

A Man standing alone with both Fallen scale and Boosted gear Trigger but more than that he standing over a body. A body for the same person who above.

Tiara watch in shock. "I am a monster?" Tiara looked to me as tears

**"Silver this is your?" **I nodded before crying my heart out.

**"I, who Am Dragon who to awaken,**

**Am The son Heavenly Dragons who has stolen the principles of domination And the Principles of Darkness from God**

**I crave the "infinite", and I scared of the "dream"**

**I shall become the The Dragon of the Endless Blazing darkness**

**And I shall sink you to the depths of the Void of my Dark crimson purgatory." **

My body short begin larger and i grown into my red dragon form with my scales begin come darker and stronger.

**"A Juggernaut Drive?" **I blinked and looked at Tiara oddly as she sighed. **"You allowed your seal to be broken." **I looked at my form to find it to be stronger than my normal one. **"As your ****Grandmother is my job to keep you from Rampage." **My armoured form begin to disappear and i felt weak. **"Silver?" **Tiara spoke to me in a deep tone. **"I am given you a choose, but ****first return to human form." **

I returned to my human form and find both my scared gears still one. **"What going on?" **Ddraig returned.

**"How did it go?" **Tiara asked as Ddraig looked to me.

**"Your sister and I have decide to hold off with the ****marriage for now." **He smiled and I sighed. **"As i seen what in your soul." **My head lowered before Tiara.

**"NOW DECIDE IF YOUR ARE GOING TO USE THE BOOSTED GEAR AND THE FALLEN SCALE!" **I looked at my Grandparents oddly before my soul divide. **"You become more powerful than most Dragon ****emperors to ever live." **

I looked too Ddraig. **"You are one of the most powerful red dragon emperors maybe even as strong as both Belzard and Elsha in they younger years."** I pride from hearing this. "**But unlike them?" **I looked to the two dragons in front of me. **"Your no longer human." **My eye widened.

**"You're beginning down the path of ****Ruin." **Tiara spoke.

**"You're beginning to turn into a Dragon emperor who only wants to die." **Ddraig said and i looked to the floor.

"Cut me off." I said and both are stock by them. "I know that i am walking down a dark path but it all I know." I held up my arms. "Seal the scared gear away." I said as both Dragons nodded.

**"SEALED"** Both Fallen and Boosted gears disappeared and i only feel a simple link to them.

**"We will keep the link open."** Ddraig said as I nodded. **"You plan on using your only powers?" **I nodded again.

"A dragon still show his own strong." I smiled and looked at the two some how with a new mind set. "I know that Silver nightshade is still here." I held my heart. "I just can't let it go." Ddraig sighed.

**"With time almost anything can heal." **He lowed his head to my leave. **"But don't came like Albion and myself.****" **Ddraig looked a little depressed. **"****I don't want my Grandson become like me." **He smiled at me. **"I shocked that you becoming one of my own blood has given me happiness that I haven't felt in years?" **He said with a big dragon smile.

"Thanks." I smiled to myself. "Maybe one day my first born son will be Ddraig the second." Ddraig looks happy by this. "Thanks you two." Both dragons nodded. "I got a lot to think about." Before i leave Tiara give me something well two things and my eye widened.

**"It call ****Fragment of Nightmare****." ** A sword European swords with a reddish-purple grip and a Black and White hilt with stylized crosses at the edges of the guard swords. **"It one of the Fragments of the sword known as Excalibur." **My eyes widened as i learnt from Azazel that Excalibur but in the war with destroy and broken into 7 fragments but the Church only has 5 of the 7 Fragments and now i just leant that it was Tiara the dragon of Light and darkness what destroy the sword after fighting King Arthur himself. **"You carry the blood of Arthur within your blood." **I take the swords and i find them also natural in my hands. **"Use them well." **She said before sending me back to the real world.

* * *

I wake up in my old dorm room and i smiled as a heavy sword are on my chest. "Holy swords now?" I asked myself as i got up and looked out of the window to find it dark. "I got to get home." I did a once over on my magic and i find that i only got around 45% of my original magic and i still got my boost edge sword and now one more swords. "Sword Armoury." I said as magic wardrobe appeared in front of me and it opened to my swords.

One standard steel.

One Fire, Lighting, ice swords and Claymore all thanks to Yuuto being a bro for making them and i added my new Excalibur to my personal weapons. as the Wardrobe disappeared my door opened and there stood Rias with a smile on her face. "Did Ddraig talk with you?" I asked as she nodded.

"You don't have to go this." She said as she walked into the room and closed the door as I laughed.

"I know but i am a Gremory and i have to keep my word." I said only for Rias to hug me from behind and this shock me as she wiped her arms around my belly. "Rias?" She smiled into my back.

"Your in pain." I knew that Ddraig told her. "And as your sister it my job to soften that pain." I smiled and i held her hands.

"Rias?" I called to her and she hummed. "Could i stay with you tonight?" I asked as Rias nodded.

"Sure." Both Rias and i begin to undress for bed. Rias being completely naked again but i am ok with that as i grow up in the last mouth. As i begin to take off my shirt, i heard Rias gasping. "Silver?" She looking at my scars from training and ones from my past. "Did you gain them from Training?" She asked as i nodded and turned around to show her burns and claw scars.

"Dragons can only train Dragons and believe me Tannin is one monster of a teacher." I said before walking over to my bed and sit down on the edge with Rias next to me hugging my left arm and I smiled. "I know that we are engaged and i'm dating Koneko to some degree." Rias just placed her head on my shoulder.

"So long as you love them then I won't say anything against you having a few lover other than me." She smiled and i looked drop at her beautiful face. "But you are having one child with me." I laughed as Rias looked up at me and I smiled.

"One day." I kissed her forehead before getting into bed and Rias got next to me, we both faced each other and smiled. "I.." I was going to speak before a bad headache began. "shit." I said before Rias looked at and then pulled me into a gentle hug. "Rias?"

She smiled as she did this. "Just relax and allow your big sister to take away the pain." my head ended up in between Ria's breasts and then comfort and my body begin to shut down and i begin to slowly fall sleep happily for the first time in along time. "Sleep tightly my little dragon." Sleep take over.

* * *

the next morning.

Both Rias and i wake up to a beautiful sunny day and we both are sitting within the club room chilling sitting on the sofa together. Rias is having a cup of tea with a happy smiles on her face as i am laying on the sofa using Ria's lap as my own pillow.

That was before the door open and in came Rias Peerage. "Good Morning Master, Silver." Yuuto said as i sit up and Rias faced the other and i smiled.

"Morning guys." I said before standing up.

"Good morning everyone." Rias said as she continued with her tea as Akeno walked over to her and whisper in her ear. "Thank you Akeno." Rias stood up after putting her tea down. "I have something to attend too, so until i get back Akeno is in chance." I looked at Rias only of her smiled to me. "Silver your are going to be task with helping Sona train Saji." I nodded before clicking my fingers and Vali, Kuroka and Raynare all appeared from the shadows. "How did they?" She looked at me as I smiled.

"They been here the whole time." I looked to my girls. "Good work on hiding your Auras." The girls smiled as Rias and the others looked at us. "We all know Senjutsu." Rias eyes widened. "And i know a bit of Touki too." I said before the doors open and in came Saji and Sona. "Yo Sona." I said to the young lady and i looked to Saji before grinning and he grinned back. "Saji."

"Silver." he said before we both walk up to each other and looked die into each other eyes before he eyed up Vali and Kuroka. "Wow." He said as I smiled. "Rias I don't know you have new hot ladies in your peerage." Saji said as Vali and Kuroka giggle to themselves and I sighed. "What?"

Rias smiled. "Saji, Vali and Kuroka are not my members." She pointed to me and he turned to me once again. "Vali and Kuroka are Silver peerage." Saji face drop before i answered Rias.

"Rias." She looked at me as i smiled to my sister. "Veronica isn't apart of my peerage yet and she the newest member of the Buné family." Vali waved as Saji looked at her oddly. "Vali is a female dragon like myself." Saji take a step back as i said that and i smiled as he learnt. "Good boy." Sona looked at me with a smile and I grinned. "So Sona what can i help with you today?" I asked as Rias leave as Sona and i Leave the Room into the hallway and to the staircases to speak.

Sona sighed before laying her back against the wall as i sit down. "Silver do you know a Ruiji?" She asked as i looked at her oddly. "Ruiji Tōyama?" I looked at her as she looked at the ground and it shacking.

"Sona what happened?" I asked as i stood up to the scared Sona. "Sona?!" i raised my voice a little. "What did he do to you?" I asked as Sona looked me in the eyes and she is crying. i know something wrong. I know that Sona and i are not close not all but she and Rias are like Sister and to me that family.

"He forced himself on Reya." She said quietly and my blood begin to boldly.

"Does Saji know?" I asked as as Saji is the dragon of her group and it up to a dragon to defend they family, but Sona shook her head.

"He a scared gear user." I understood that Saji would have been killed if he tried to do this himself. "His scared gear is Blade blacksmith and he a Youkai." I nodded before holding Sona and she froze up. "Silver?"

"I will deal with this." I said in an angry tone. "But once is this over." Sona looked at me as i released her. "Your becoming mine." Sona got confused as i walked down the stairs and take out my phone to call someone.

*Ringing* Placing my phone to my ear i heard a tied voice. *"Silver?"* My friend May normally works night so she was asleep but i needed her help with find this guy. *"It 8 in morning?"* She said as I nodded.

"I needed finding someone?" I asked as May yawned.

*"Can't it wait until tonight?"* She asked as i spoke up.

"Sorry but if this wait then someone is endanger." I said and May most have came around after i said that. "I need Yuu and the boys." I heard May sighing.

*"Give me hour."* I smiled.

"Thanks May, i will pay extra for this." I said before i hear May shouting.

*"Yuu wake up, Silver needs help find someone."* I ended the called and i looked behind myself to see Sona with a shocked face as my face is cold and hardened.

"Silver?" Sona came down to my level. "Who are you?" She asked as i sighed and cupped her cheeks before kissing her forehead and her eyes widened.

"I just looking out of my family." I said before my phone begin to ring and i looked at the ID to see 'Yuu Raider.' and I answered.

*"The boys are gearing up and we going to be outside of your school within 20 minutes."* Yuu said before hanging up.

"I got to go." I said as i smiled at Sona who still frozen and i shook my head before turning to the entrance and once i opened the doors, i looked over my shoulder. "I made a promise to your Sister to look out of you." Sona looked me die in the eyes. "I aim to keep it." I used magic to chance my clothes to a black jeans with brown combat boots and purple belt, an red shirt with my Clan symbol on the right hand side and a opened purple hoodie and twin Firearm shoulder holsters with twin Glock 17 in the Holsters. "One rule in Kouh, no one mess with the Fallen Foxes." I said before throwing up my hood and walked out of the building.

Only 20 minutes later, i am standing outside Kouh academy gate as Students are walking into the school looking at me scared as my outfit is pretty intimidating, but that is short live as a 5 black 4x4s put up and one of the window rolls down and there is Yuu in the driver sit with a scary man with a large scar down is face and a cigar in his mouth. "Yo prince." Yuu called out to me and i walked over to the car but was stopped by Yui and Aria calling me.

"Silver?" I looked over to the kendo captains who are looking at me a bit oddly. "What are you doing? Class is about to start?" Yui asked as i just opened the back door before answering her.

"My job." I jumped in and sit down next to a large man with black sunglasses, a bold head, wearing black Tactical vest over a white shirt, also wearing Grey jeans, black combat boot and holding a MP5. "Let go." I said as Yuu nodded before putting up a radio to his mouth.

"We have the prince and we are rolling out." we became to driver off to this scam location. "Silva?" I looked to Yuu in the rear view mirror as he smiled. "It good to have you with us again." I lend my arm on the door and rested my head on my fist as i looked out of the window.

"I want this guy alive." I ordered and the guy next to me held a P90 in front of me.

"Here boss." I smiled before summoning my boost shadow sword and everyone man in the car is shocked by this.

"My sword is all I needed." Yuu looked at me with a grinned as i smiled back to him. "congratulations on being hired by a devil." I develop my wings as Yuu laughed.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT!" he laughed as the radio played and it May.

"Yuu is that your magic?" she asked as i raised an eyebrow.

"He a fucking Devil." Yuu said over the radio and May laughed.

"Well let not piss off him off, lord Yuu of the Blood Raven." I looked at Yuu who grinned and i laughed to myself before he throw me the radio.

"Please tell me that Raven is listening?" I asked before Raven the maid who i told to fuck off spoke.

"Yes i am listening." I smiled. "Master Buné." I looked at Yuu what recovered his eyes to the road.

"I fucking love you guys." I said as the man in the smiled give me an 'Let fuck them up.' And locked and load they weapons. 'Just you wait Ruiji.' I look at the blue sky that turning dark. 'Your days are numbers.' I smiled as we continue on to our target.

* * *

**AND DONE.**

**Please favourite, Follow and Review.**

**Someone PM about why i keep adding my OC overview for Silver any chapter and to answer it, well it my ****remaining sheet and kind of his fandom page too.**

**OC Overview**

**Character information.**

**Name:(Former) Silver Nightshade. (Now) Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory/Buné.**

**Dragon Title: third Strongest Red Dragon Emperor and Lord of Dark flames.**

**The official Title: The Dragon of the Endless Blazing darkness.**

**Devil Title: Hair of the Buné household, One of the 5 rookies.**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Reincarnated Devil/Dragon.**

**Skin colour: pale white.**

**Hair colour: Short light brown but more blonde hair.**

**Eyes: Green Eyes.**

**Height: 6.1 ft high**

* * *

**Devil information:**

**Evil pieces: 10x Pawn (6x normal Pawn 2x Mutation pawn.)/Also a modified Black dragon king**

**Devil Rank: Great Prince**

**Familiar:**  
**Hoshi: Star-light dragon**  
**Miku: Kharibdyss**

* * *

**Relations:**

**Buné household:**  
**Father: Belzard Ignis Buné. lord of the Buné**  
**Mother: Elsha Flamma Buné. Lady of the Buné**  
**Silver Ignis Flamma Buné. Sole Hair.  
****Adopt sister and lover ****Veronica Buné (Vali Lucifer)  
**

**Fallen Angels:**  
**Honorary Uncle: Azazel**  
**Honorary cousin: Raynare.**

**Youkai:  
Pawn: Kunou  
Bishop: Yasaka  
**

**Nightshade house. (Burned to the ground)  
****Ancestor: King ****Arthur**  
**Father: Ruiji Nightshade (Dead by Silver's house fire.)**  
**Mother: Hama Takeba. (A live but abandoned Silver.)**  
**Young sister: Yukiko Takeba. (Never meet)  
Grandmother: ****unnamed. **

**Ignis/Flamma/Buné families (Red dragon emperors souls)**  
**Father/Ancestor: Belzard Ignis Buné (unsealed with the scared gear called The Void Gear A Copy of the Fallen Scale)**  
**Mother/Ancestor: Elsha Flamma Buné (unsealed with the scared gear called The Scarlet Gear A Copy of the Boosted gear)**  
**Grandfather/Partner: Ddraig Ignis Flamma**  
**Grandmother/Partner: Tiara**

**Gremory household. (Adopted)**  
**Ria's Peerage**  
**Older sister/fiancé: Rias Gremory (Alive/Master.)**  
**Older sister: Akeno Himejima (Alive)**  
**Brother: Kiba Yuuto (Alive)**  
**Younger sister/lover: Koneko Toujou (Alive)**

**Main Gremory Household: (Adopted)**  
**Father: Zeoticus Gremory (Alive)**  
**Mother: Venelana Gremory (Alive)**  
**Older Bother: Sirzechs Lucifer (Alive)**  
**Sister in law: Grayfia Lucifuge (Alive)**  
**Nephew: Millicas Gremory. (alive)**

**Blood Raven Clan. (Bodyguards of the Buné clan)  
Raven (Leader)  
Yuu. (Silver Person arm forces)  
May. (****Information breaker)**

* * *

**Powers & Abilities:  
**

**Demonic Power:** **Silver has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells, His demonic power is on the level of a high ended High class Devil. Wells in Balance breaker his Demonic power increase to almost Ultimate Class.**

**Immense Strength/****Immense Durability: Through Silver training with his family, His sacrificed his body and his past, Silver Strength is above a normal high class devil and his body has become pretty Durability to be able to take a hit from Tannin a Former Dragon king and with stand Sirzech's magic was holding back.**

**Immense Speed/****Immense Stamina: Through Silver short time as a Devil his speed and Stamina is pretty high thanks to his Pawns and King pieces.**

**Swordsmanship: Silver has past training with a sword.**

**Magic type: Darkness and Fire.  
**

**Blade Skills:  
****Ittou Shura: the move that can break a person limit of one minute giving them god like speed and power but that the cost of leading a person to death door step.  
**

**Personal Magic:**  
**Flame of Darkness.**  
**power of Dark Destruction.**  
**Dragon transforming.**  
**Senjutsu  
Touki**  
**Norse Magic (Elsha)  
**

**Passive traits:**  
**Dragon healing.  
****Holy sword user. (Blood of ****blood of Arthur)**  
**Magic Resistance: Fire and Darkness.**  
**Magic immune: light magic.**  
**Magic weakness: Holy items x4, Dragon slayer magic.**

* * *

**Scared Gear/Equipment:**

**Silver personal swords:  
Fire Sword named: Sun Runic**  
**Lighting Runic named: Storm Runic**  
**ice Runic Named: Blizzard Runic**  
**Simple Claymore named: Steel Runic**  
**Excalibur of Nightmare.**

**2 Longinus Dragons gear.**

**Sacred gear: The fallen scale is a sacred gear made by god using the leftover from a Black Dragon named Tiara remains as the Sacred gear has the some of the same power that the Boosted gear and other unknown powers (A black version of the boosted gear and it on the right hand.)**

**Sacred gear Powers:**  
**Boost: Increases the user's power by x2 every 10 seconds.**  
**Light eat: Allow to eat to light magic.**  
**Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have angel slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a Angel killer.**  
**Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have dragon slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a dragon killer.**  
**weakness: Holy items and Dragon slayer weapons.**  
**More powers need unlocking.**

**Red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes that manifests on the user's arm. Dragon-like gauntlet that covers up the user's hand and a majority of the arm. When the Boosted Gear reaches its second liberation, it gains another green jewel and a total of 10 golden spikes, aside from covering more of the user's arm.**

**Boost: Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.**  
**Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time.**  
**Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again for a certain period of time, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.**  
**Weakness: Dragon slayer weapon.**

**Balance Breaker: The Welsh Dragon Eater a twin Balance breaker for both Boosted Gear and Fallen Scale that can trigger when the user is in danger and offer the user a high defend against Physical, fire and holy items. Also the user claws are both Dragon and Angels slayer.**

**Juggernaut Drive: The Dragon of despair .**

**"I, who Am Dragon who to awaken,**

**Am The son Heavenly Dragons who has stolen the principles of domination And the Principles of Darkness from God**

**I crave the "infinite", and I scared of the "dream"**

**I shall become the The Dragon of the Endless Blazing darkness**

**And I shall sink you to the depths of the Void of my Dark crimson purgatory."**

* * *

**Silver's Peerage:**

**King: Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory/Buné**

**Mutation Queen: **

**Bishop: Le Fay Pendragon**

**Mutation Bishop: Yasaka**

**Mutation Knight:**

**Knight: Arthur Pendragon**

**Rook: Bikou**

**Mutation Rook:**

**Mutation pawn:**

**Mutation pawn: ****Ophis.**

**Mutation pawn:**

**Pawn: Raynare with Twilight healing.**

**Pawn: Kuroka**

**Pawn: Kunou**

**Pawn:**

**Pawn:  
**

**Vali Lucifer (****Undecided for now)**


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to get a big Shout out to my Friend Admiral Headpat For starting his story ****High School DxD: Queen Of Roses. He work hard on it and i super pride of him. So go and check it out.**

* * *

A old abandoned warehouse. This where May find the guy, Ruiji Tōyama a high school puck who just so happened to be a Scared gear user and a half Youkai to boot, if May report is right a Kitsune and that a up side for me as My bishop and Pawn are the same race this him so fire is his main elemental.

But as for right now I just discovered that my old Friend May and Yuu are fucking supernatural. May is a succubus and Yuu is a fucking Werewolf and all the member of the Fallen Fox are supernatural too, all the males are Werewolves of the Claw Clan leaded before Yuu and the girls are Succubus who follow May as she the god damm child of the queen of Succubuses. Raven is the only one who not a Succubus or Werewolf but a bird Youkai called Karasu-Tengu and she has Black wings and a scared gear too god damm Sword-brith, the same as Kiba.

The fallen Foxes and myself are waiting outside of the warehouse for one of Yuu scouts to come down. "So Silver?" I am sit next one of the 4x4 wheel and i looked up to May who looking down at me with a small smile. "How did it feel to know that we all monsters?" She asked as I smiled.

"I am ok with it." I said as i take out my Nightmare and May is shock by this. "Your my family and nothing going to chance that." I said as Yuu walked over to us.

"Hai just got back and he told me that we got a small force of humans, not are scared gear user and this Ruiji is in the middle of them." I stood up. "What the call?" He asked as i looked over to the warehouse.

"Hard and loud." I said as Yuu smiled before turning into a large wolf and all 17 of his boys turned too before Howling. I looked too May and her 2 girl who all have bat like wings and tip tails. "Guess i am joining into?" I said before releasing my dragon wings, my right side is dark purple and left is blood red and a tail too with a dark flame dancing on the end of it and my eyes begin to glow bright green.

May and Yuu looked at me in orr. "A Red dragon/Black Dragon?" May and Yuu said together as I smiled.

"My bloodline a bit fucked up." I said as i begin walked up the warehouse with my family but then something felt off, but i shook my head and raised my sword. "KNOCK KNOCK MOTHER FUCKER!" I shouted before slashing open the door to a large room with a lot of human that look to be in a biker gang all turned to look at me and my crew.

"What in the hell?" One of them said as i said and take out one of my Glock 17 and removed the safety.

"Ruiji?" I asked as i pointed my Glock down range. "Where is he?" I asked and no one answered. "Fine." I said before unload all 17 round into people head as they drop to the ground and the other just armed themselves.

"BASTRADS!" the same guy shouted as he held a chain and his boy that look to be around 43 all begin changing at us and I sighed.

"Go long." I said before my crew begin rushing as I walked on, one guy tied to stop me but Raven being the best maid she can be cut them down in one slash and walked along side me. "Thank you." I said as Raven smiled and cut down a second one and it look like she didn't even move.

Yuu and his pack are ripping people to pieces with they claws and fangs as May and her girls are burning people alive with magic. a few more people show up with Firearms and begin firing at us but Succubuses used protection magic to block the bullets as the wolves rushed in to kill them.

I on the where hand continued walking to a male with short black hair, brown eyes wearing a black biker jacket and leather jeanes and hold a golden sword in his hand with a smug grin. "Well look you showed up?" He said as he looked at me. "A pretty boy and a hot maid?" He looked at the one sided war behind me. "And a park of over grown Wolves?" He asked as i held my sword tightly and still in it sheath.

"Did you attack a girl name Reya Kusaka?" I asked and he just laughed. This pissed me off.

"You mean the girl who screamed as i take her V-card?" He said with a smug tone and that was the last straw. "Her scream was priceless." Within a spit second i disappeared and stake Ruiji but he blocked my attack. "Oh did i hit a nerve?" His smiled is pissing me off as my anger biggest to build up. "Sorry but she mine." I noted the ground changing i jump back as Sword shot out of the floor and i leaded 40 feet away from him. "Your sharp."

I looked at him and growled. "Bustard." I said as i was going to strake again but something got my attention as i heard coughing and Raven, Ruiji and myself all looked to see a short young Girl who around 4'11ft with long wavy white hair, pale white skin and beautiful sky blue, but they have large begs under her eyes and her clothes... they couldn't even considered clothes as their look to be falling to pieces, connected to her arm is a IV tube linked to a blood bag. "A young girl?" I said as she looked up at me and Ruiji smiled.

"Ren it about time you appeared." He said as i looked at him deduced and he cocky smile got on my nevus. "Take cure of this trash." he said as he begin to walk away and just as i was going to catch up to him this Ren girl walked in front of me and Raven.

"Get out of my way." I said in angry tone as Ren shook her head. "Raven?" I said before she disappeared and followed Ruiji.

"Your different from the others." Ren spoke in a confused tone and this got me Confused. "Your aura is black but also red too?" He held her finger to her check as i sighed and was going to walk pass her until i felt something cut me. i reached for my check and looked to my fingers.

'Blood?' I looked at the Ren girl and i noted that her right hand is bleeding and my eyes widened before i jumped out of the way for a large red explosion that appeared at the spot i was in. 'What in the hell?' I asked before moving out of the way of a red tail or tentacle formed from the ground and begin to slammed into me as i moved out the way. "Why are you doing?" I asked as she take this time to deform that Tentacle of hers and looked at me with her to one side confused.

"What do you mean? I was told to kill you by my boyfriend?" She said but something didn't add up to me.

"Ruiji is your boyfriend?" I asked lowing my weapon a little. "He a criminal?"

Ren looked at the ground. "But he get me blood." I looked at her IV Tube that connect to a hospital stand. "And food too." Her bag is half empty and looks dye. "He said. 'Kill my enemies and i will give you fresh blood.' So i kill for blood." Ren Smiled before 4 blood tentacle from her back. "So please die?" They rushed right at me and they are fast so i blocked the attacks that kept coming and coming over and over again.

But the thing that didn't add up came to my mind. "That full moon dance." Ren looked at me oddly as her Tentacle as trying to stab me like a rapier in quick short blasts with only 0.4 second to react. "That like my Shadow blade dance?" Ren looked at me oddly, i begin to smile as i know how to fight back now. My aura begin to glow bright as i used Touki to power myself up. "Let go." I rushed at Ren with my sword and was going to stake her left leg but she block me with a blood coming from a bandage on her leg.

"That Shadow blade dance, sword form 4 of the Nightshade clan blade form." Ren was going for a second Tentacle to stake my right hand side that defenceless and just before she could hit me, i deploy a small barrier to block her attack. 'Thank you Vali.' she show me how to make strong but less taxing barrier to defend myself with. "Odd." I looked Ren in the eyes. "You fighting like a Shadow Novas?" My eyes widened. "Almost like seven." That was my number.

"Your an Shadow Nova?" I asked as Ren looked at me in the eyes. 'Ddraig, Traia could you turn me back to my image for a minute?' I called to my dragons.

['We can.'] Ddriag answered as my image returned to my original before my chance. Ren eyes widened as my greys eyes looked at her Sky eyes. "Seven?" She called out as her tentacle disappeared and she reached out to me with her left hand. "Seven is that you?" She asked as I nodded.

"It me, five. it me." I lowed my weapon. This girl is one of the seven Shadow novas of the Nightshade. Five the blood reaper. Ren slowly walked over to me and pulled me into a hugged. "Five?"

"I finally find you." Ren sounded happy and just then i hear the sound of people growling i look behind myself to see Red Tentacles stabbing all of the biker. "I finally..." Ren drop to the floor but i grab her before her could full hit the ground.

"Five?" I called out to her but she fell asleep.

['I can't believe i am seeing this?'] Ddraig said as I listen. ['That blood magic. a Long forgotten lore of magic.'] I looked at Ren oddly and i away thought that she was just a sick girl. ['Blood magic requests a lot of blood to work and she can contorl blood as a weapon or other people movement by using they own blood against them, but how she was able to learn it is odd?'] i sighed as Yuu and May walked over to me.

"Silver who is that?" Yuu asked covered in blood and May too, i turned to them.

"This Ren." I looked down at her sleeping face. "she my sister." I said is not too far from the true.

"Your sister?" May asked as I nodded. "But you told us that you was a only child?"

I smiled. "I was honestest trying to hide much of my past, but i'm one of Seven children know as the Shadow novas." I said holding Ren close. "We are only half sidling as our mother made us using vitro fertilisation to make seven children that could surpass our original head." I said as i pick up Ren. "But not of us other then the one known as First have close to the original head talent with a sword and other abilities." I looked to my best friends who are in shock. "Sorry for hiding this."

Yuu looked pissed. "I will not forget them." He looked me die in the eyes. "Silver from now on the Claw will fight by Buné clan side." His wolves walked up behind him and kneed before me and i looked at May and her two girls who smiled.

"So along as you treat us right, the Kiss Clan will follow you to the end of the world." May kissed my cheek and i smiled as her girls smiled.

"Thanks you two." I said before Raven came back with Ruiji in tow and by that... she dragging him behind her and she throw him to the ground in between us.

"His Scared gear is sealed." Raven looked at Ren in my arm. "Should i get rid of that?" she asked as i held Ren tightly to my cheat.

"Hurt my sister and i will kill you." I said and Raven stepped down as Ruiji looked at me.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked as he looked to Ren. "How did you beat Ren and lived?" I looked to Yuu who nodded and take Ren before holding her and i draw my nightmare blade and held it to his neck.

"My name is Seven." Ruiji eye widened. "As in Seven the shadow blade dancer." I said in a cold tone.

"No way." Ruiji fell to his ass. "They said that you die in that house fire." I glow more and more angry. "they give-" before he could continue i slashed his head off and then his body begin to burn.

"Go to hell." I said before Nightmare turned to dust and my dragons wings and tail disappear. Turning to Yuu, May and Raven who are all looking at me with smiles. "I had a job to do." I said before taking out one of my pawn piece. "Yuu could you hold Ren straight please?" I asked and he did so as i place the pawn into Ren chest. "From here i guide you from the after life to my warm fire." I said before the piece gentle dig it way into Ren body and her bodies Aura become that of a devil and i can tell that her body is stronger too and not sickly like before. "That should do it." I said before taking from Yuu. "Could you take me back to school?" I asked. "My magic it tapped out."

The three looked at me oddly as my legs are going to give way. "Nightmare and Fighting Ren really take it out of me." I said laughing but the real reason is Nightmare drain a lot of my mana. Traia spoke to me in my mind.

'Nightmare power is the second strongest behind the sword of Destruction.' i sighed before we begin to leave the warehouse and to my shock, we find Rias and everyone looking at us leaving. "SILVER!?" Rias rushed over to me and pulled me into a hug and lucky of me Raven take Ren as I couldn't hold her. "I am so glad that you are ok." Rias looked at me with a worried look in her face and i looked to Koneko who looked to be mad.

"Hi kitten?" I said with a small smile before she walked over and hugged me too. Yuu and May with all the over members of Fallen Fox looking at me oddly. "Girls your embarrassing me in front of my friends." I said as Rias and Koneko looked at Yuu and May oddly. "I think introduction are needed." I pointed to Rias and everyone. "Yuu, May. this Rias." Ria bowed. "Koneko." Koneko nodded. "Kiba." Kiba smiled and bowed. "Akeno." Akeno bow too. "they member of the Gremory Family." I said before pointing to my Peerage. "This Vali." Vali waved with a small smile. "Kuroka." Kuroka nodded before looking around. "And Raynare." Ray bowed to Yuu and May.

"Yo the name Yuu." Yuu said before May hugged him. "And this is my wife May." The team nodded. "And behind us is our Clan. Claw Kiss."

May giggled. "Sweet Devils." The girls and Kiba looked at me and I smiled. "Oh Silver told us all about you all and we would like to thank you for taking good care of our little brother." May, Yuu and all the Clan bow.

"Guys?" I got embarrassed as Rias spoke up.

"I have to thank you too for take care of my little brother too." May smiled.

"Oh it no problem." Rias looked at May confused. "We are member of the Buné Clan now." The Devil looked to me and Yuu continued May answer.

"Silver here is our Family and we would follow him to the end of time and back." I smiled to my Werewolf friend. "We claws alway sick together." May giggling got everyone attention.

"Oh Silver could you tell me why Young Koneko and Vali smell is on you?" May asked as both girl blushed. "Oh my." she smiled to me and i blushed too. "Are you dating two people?" She asked as i nodded before telling her the true.

"Three people." I said quiet as Rias, Vali and Koneko eyes widened and Akeno giggle.

"Oh my is our Silver growing up?" She asked as i covered my face.

"Akeno your not helping." I said as Rias pointed to my chest.

"Who else?" she asked and as if on time Ophis appeared next to me. "Who this?" Rias asked as May and Yuu eyes widened.

"This that the infinite dragon god Ophis?" Yuu asked as I nodded.

"Ophis?" Koneko asked as she looked at Ophis who holding my hand. "I hate her." She said as Ophis looked at Koneko.

"Cat." I sighed before my leg give way i fell to the ground.

"SILVER!?" Everyone cried as this happened. i laughed a bit before laying on my back.

"Remain me to not use that sword again." I said as Rias looked at me oddly and Yuu laughed before helping me up with Kiba help. "Thanks." I said before my eyes begin to become heavy. "Man i am tier."

Kiba smiled. "Sleep tight." he said before Ophis spoke about something odd.

"His body is breaking down from the holy aura." I only hear breaking down and my mind blank out.

* * *

yesterday was one hell of a day.

First Sona asks me to take down a rapist, then i find out that my old friends are supernatural and they join the Buné clan as bodyguards and i find Ren after years of thinking that the Novas forgot about me and now i have one of my true family members with me again or something close to that. After the battle Rias called Sirzech to take Ren to the underworld for a medical check up as her body is super weak and my pawn piece only just saved her lived as she is believe to have a strong magic power that above a normal level with human by themselves can get to a D to C Rank in power but then been a few people who reached S rank with the help of Magical item or Gifts, Ren's Body is getting off power Aura that could only mean one of two things, Her body is holding a large amount of mana or her has a high level Sacred gear that slowly destroying her body.

But right now is lunch time at School and i decide to eat by myself, Vali and the Girls are on they time of the month and well me and Vali are kind of drawn to each other with some Dragon bullshit and I don't want to be raped in the middle of School by one of my best friends. So i sat under a tree close to the changing rooms and hidden away or so I thought. "So Silver?" I looked around the tree to see the Kendo girls stood there. "Care to tell us where you disappeared yesterday?" Yui asked as i returned to eating my food.

"I had a job from Sona to do." I answered and both girls are confused. "I don't have to tell you-" I looked up to speak with the girls before my Senjutsu begin picking up Konkeo getting displeased and I stood up quickly. "Fucking Bustards." I said as pushed my Food onto Yui. "Hold my food." I said before I walked over to the female changing room and I opened the door with some force and shocking the half naked girls inside and I spotted Koneko who only in her underwear and she looked at me at in shock as I got super pissed and walked over to locker 342. "If you two are inside of this locker?" I raised my fist and punch in the locker lock using my rook strength breaking it in one go and ripped off the door to find both Motomana and Mastuda stood inside scared as my eyes begin glowing.

"Silver we can explain?" Motomana tell to defend himself and Mastuda before I grabbed the two of them by the neck and pulled them out holding them in the air. "When did you get so-" I throw them both to the door and though it.

I looked to Koneko who nodded. "Your fucking die." I said before changing out of the room and both Motomana and Mastuda are still on the floor and in pain. I cracked my knuckles and the pair of them looked at me. "You both are so die for looking at my Koneko." I said before Mastuda spoke.

"Your Koneko?" He asked as I picked him up. "But you-" I punches him in the face in sent him into Motomana. As this happened people begin to watch as I lost my anger.

"You even try to peek on any girls again and I personal sent you both to hell." I said before spiting on them and walked over to the Kendo girls who are in shock. "What?" I take my food and walked off into the woods before eating my food, "Fucking assholes." I said in a pissed way.

**'You did the right thing.'** Tiara said as I growled.

"She my mate." I said before I looked around the tree to see Rias walking over to me with an unset face on her face. "If your here to talk me down from me beating Motomana and Mastuda then forget about it." I said before Rias sighed.

"I just heard that beaten up two of your friends?" I nodded. "Why?" She asked as I placed my food on the ground and held out my hand before my dark Flame raged out of control, this is because my flame reacts to my Anger. "Your that annoyed?" I nodded before closing my hand and the Flame disappeared.

"Koneko is my mate." Rias down up abit when my aura begin to burn the ground around me. "I will not allow anyone to hurt her again." I said and Rias realised that i know about Koneko and Kuroka past.

"Silver?" I looked to Rias as she called out to me. "Are you..." I nodded.

"I am." I take a deep breath to calm down. "I seen both Kuroka and Koneko past from both side." Rias eyes widened. "and they memories are my own." I sighed before standing up. "How you know why i am so protective of them." Rias nodded with a smile on her face before she hugged me.

"Silver, you don't have to hold it all in." She said quietly and i wrapped arm around Rias before i begin crying. "Shh... I am here for you." Stroking my hair and rubbing my back, Rias my fiancé begin soften my pain and just the feeling of being held by someone who love you is the most wonderful feeling i could feel and it help with the anger i am feeling. "Silver?" She called to me. "How about we both go to club and Relax?" She asked as I nodded and we both begin walking over to the club room holding hands.

"I love you Rias." I said as we walk on and Rias smiled to me as i blushes a bit.

"I love you too Silver." She kissed my cheek.

* * *

Later that evening.

Rias and Sona decide to invite me to one of they 'Leader meeting' that just turned out to be us bathing together in Sona private bathing room at pretty calming and so the three of us are sitting they completely naked. Sona got a bit embarrassed with me in the room but i just told her that we family and it normal for us to see each other like this, Rias back me up on that and Sona just give in and we begin.

"So Rias?" Sona begin to talk to Rias with a smile on her face. "Have you find your new price yet?" Sona asked as Rias sighed.

"No one come to mind and i felt no right powers around the school." Rias said a bit depressed and Sona looked to me as i am confused.

"Have you?" I begin thinking to myself and both Yui and Aira came to mind.

"The kendo captains." I said as both Rias and Sona looked at me oddly. "They know about me being a Devil and they keep following me around so i was going to ask them if they wanted to join me as pawns." I said and both girls looked at me oddly. "What?"

"Why go for them?" Sona asked as I smiled.

"Because they skilled and I don't have to spend too much time training them like Vali and Kuroka." I said as both Heiress smiled well shaking they heads as i closed my eyes and enjoy the warm bath, but that slow lived as three magic circles appeared in front of us and i opened my eyes as Akeno, Tsubaki and Vali are calling.

"Sorry to calling on short noted, but someone is here to see you." Akeno said as i looked at Vali who nodded and I sighed.

"we will be there in a few minutes." Sona said as the girls bowed and disappeared. I got up and straighten my back out and held out my arms.

"So something is happening again?" I asked as both girls looked at me oddly. "It like something is away happening around us." I joked and both girls smiled at my joke as i used my magic to changed in my uniform before the pair stood up and i turned around to looked at a large ice shard on the wall. "I am not looking." I said as Rias is ok with me looking at her but Sona is a bit embarrassed about it.

After around 10 minutes we teleported back to the ORC club room and my eyes widened as two people are waiting for us with Rias peerage and my own still here. "Lady Rias Gremory." A woman stood up and I growled. "My name is Hama Takeba." I was going to punch her but Rias held her arm in front of me and I looked to my Fiancé who face shock me a little as she looking at Hama with a cold look. "Thank you of taking time out of your day Lady Gremory." Rias Grinned,

"Thank Miss Takeba, but I think that we got on with this meeting." Rias walked over to the right hand side Sofa and sit down as Hama sit cross from her. Rias looked to me. "Come here?" I walked behind to Rias. "I Believe that you know this Woman?" I nodded.

"Hama Nightshade Takeba, creator of the Seven Shadow Nova and ex-maiden to the Ouroboros Shrine." I said and Hama looked at me oddly.

"How do you know that?" She asked as I hugged Rias from behind and she smiled, but I am still pissed by this.

Rias begin spoking. "So Miss Nightshade?" Hama looked at Rias and myself. "What can my household help you with?" Hama looked to the person next to her and we all looked to see a tall, beautiful, and slender woman with long, light blue hair and blue eyes. She wore a General's apparel with long sleeves with buttons on the upper arms, a blue scarf on her neck, and high-heeled boots. She also has a tattoo on her chest. this woman arms are crossed and she eyes closed as she smiled.

"My daughter here is looking for husband and i came here to ask for your help in finding one?" Hama asked as i looked at the light blue hair girl and my heart started beating roughly.

I came close to Ria's ears. "Sacred gear user." I said and Rias looked at me oddly.

"Longinus?" She asked as i shook my head.

"Don't know." I said as she opened her eyes to look at the pair of us.

"Mother?" She said in soft but sadist tone and this sent a shelves up my spine. "I like that one." She pointed to me. "He got a god tool."

Hama look at me oddly. "This that true young man?" She asked and I growled before my wings and Tail deploy. "Oh." Hama covered her month. "A Black scale dragon?"

I begin to get pissed off but Raynare spoke up. "Miss Hama?" Hama and the blue hair girl look to my little fallen Angel. "I believe you needed to remembered that my lord." Ray pointed to me. "this around taken by Lady Gremory and the white dragon empress." Vali walked behind the two with her Sacred gear out and crossed arm too. "So please look for another partner." Raynare said as i smiled and she bowed to me.

"As my Pawn said." I released Rias on the hug and stood up straight. "I am already taken and i do not wish to be invade with your Clan." I said and Hama sighed.

"That i apologise for taking up your time." Hama stood up and looked to her Child. "Come Esdeath we are leaving." Esdeath sighed before getting up herself and the pair walked over to the door and before they leave Esdeath looked at me.

"You grown since the last time i seen you Seven." Her smiled pissed me off.

"Fuck off First." I said as Hama looked at me oddly. "Fuck off to you whore." Hama eyes widened.

"Silver?" she called my fucking name as my hair covered my eyes. "Your a devil?" My powers started to grown a bit unstable and in a split second Esdeath appeared in front of me and my eyes widened as she punched me in the guts and i coughed up blood before falling to the ground. "ESDEATH!" Hama shouted as my peerage was going to attack her but i held up my hand. Rias shot over to me.

"What did you do that for?" Rias called out to Esdeath who laughed.

"Still the weakest." I growled. "Seven you had so much potential to be the best." Esdeath kneed down and force me to look her and i looked her die in the eyes with anger and she smiled. "Still the same young boy who couldn't use his own family power." Esdeath released me and Rias kneeled down next to me to see if i was ok. "You should find a new boyfriend." Rias aura begin to build up.

"Leave." Rias said as Esdeath held up her hands.

"I am going, but before that." I looked her one last time and something looked off as her face is smug but her eyes are crying out of help. "Se..." she shook her head. "No Silver?" She pointed to my face and i got confused. "Don't hold back." she turned and left with Hama who looked at me with a displeasure look.

"What a bitch." Vali said as Rias helped me up. "You ok?" Vali asked as I nodded.

"Don't worried." I said before Ddraig triggered my Boosted gear. "Ddraig?"

**["We got a big problem."] **He said and everyone looked at the boosted gear oddly. **["The Frost Gear."] **I looked at Vali who just shook her head as she got no clue.

"What this Frost gear?" Akeno asked as Ddraig is a scared tone.

**["The Dragon of Never-Winter."] **Albion spoke after this.

**{"So she finally has a host?}** I looked between both gears confused as fucked. **{"the Dragon of Never-Winter is one of the few Dragons who could match both mine and Ddraig powers. Her power come from the river of Cocytus." **Everyone froze from this information. as Cocytus can freeze a very person soul.

I looked at floor. **"You know something don't you Silver?" **Traia said from the boosted gear and everyone looked at me. I nodded. **"She your half sister?" **I nodded again before Sona spoke.

"So she strong?" She asked i looked at her and then to everyone else before i sit down on the sofa drained before sighing.

"First is the strongest member of the Nightshade clan and also known as the Queen of Ice." I said as i begin having flash back to my childhood and images of a younger Esdeath freezing people solid and smiling too. it's scars me. "She was holding back with that punch." I said as i lifted up my shirt to see a large frost burn on my chest but thank to my healing power the damage is being fixed.

Vali, Koneko, Raynare and Rias all come over to me and hugged me tightly. "Silver?" I looked at Koneko who sit on my lap and smiled before kissing me and i got red in the face. "We all love you." She said and i looked at everyone in the room who smiled.

"Koneko right." I looked at Akeno who come over and held me from behind with Raynare. "Your our family and we got your back." I nodded as Sona spoke up with a friendly smile.

"That goes for my peerage too." I looked at her oddly. "You helped us out and so we are willing to do the some for you too." I smiled and closed my eyes before nodding.

"Thank everyone." I said before something inside of me begin to change and i looked down at my chest. "What?" Everyone looked at me as my heart begin to glow a bright red colour and small ball of red light come out of me and everyone watched it raise up a bit before blighting everyone.

As the light begin dying down, i looked up and my eyes widened as that little ball of light turned into a red katana in case in a flower design wooden sheath. "No way." I said as the Katana dropped and i quickly grab it and almost throw Koneko off my lap in the mean time. "I thought this was lost?" I looked at the sword and Kiba came over.

"That a magical Sword?" He asked as I nodded.

"Yeah." I said before holding the sword handle with the boosted gear and draw the sword only for dark rune appeared on the steel blade and i held it out in front of myself and I smiled. "'For Death is life and Life is Death." I read the rune out.

**["The Sword of Samael?"] **Ddraig asked as I nodded.

"The Snake eater." I grinned before looking at Vali. "Vali come here for a second?" I asked and Vali come over slowly before i swing my sword at her and she jumped back in a split second and her fear started up.

"What this wrong with you?" She asked me as i sheath my sword. "Are you trying to kill me?" she asked as i shook my head. "Then way?"

I looked at my new weapon. "I what to see if the legends behind the sword are true." I said before looking at Vali who looked at me oddly. "Sorry." I said before the sword turned to dust and i walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. "I am very sorry for scaring you." Vali hugged me back and held onto me tightly before her wing begin glowing. "Vali?" I heard giggling.

"Oh Girls?" I looked at Vali who smiling at Rias, Koneko and Raynare. "I am going to be taking Silver for a few hours." I don't know what Vali up too but Koneko try to jump at us but then.

*Pop*

Vali and I ended up in a bedroom. "Amm..." Vali released me and i looked around. The small is simple to my own room. Simple bed and dresser. "Wait?" I looked at Vali who begin to uncharge. "VALI!" I covered my eyes and Vali looked at me oddly. "Why are you undressing?"

Vali who only in her black underwear and bra smiled at me. "Well..." Vali Moved her long hair out of the way from her neck to show me a black dragon mark and i blushed as she bright red too. "You needed to take responsible." She said shyly and i smiled before nodding and i walked over to her and held her gentle.

"Are you ok with someone like me?" I asked as Vali nodded before looking at me with her beautiful eyes are reptile like Pupils. "Your eyes are like Dragons eyes?" I asked as i never noted this before and Vali smiled.

"Your are too." I chucked before kissing Vali softly and she moaned as her grab on me tighten. "Silver~" I pulled her onto the bed and her hair is everywhere and looking at me helplessly as i held myself above her.

"Are you truly sure about this?" I asked again and Vali nodded before placing her hands on my cheeks. "I, Silver Ignis Flamma Buné, Heir to the Buné Household and The Dragon of the Endless Blazing darkness here by take you as my mate until death does us part." I said and Vali smiled.

"I, Veronica Buné-Lucifer, Second Princess of the Buné household and the White dragon Empress of the Morning Star Here by take you as my until death does us part." Vali dragon mark begin glowing a dark red and one on my neck begin to bright white colour before Vali and I locked lips together.

* * *

Meanwhile inside of the soul between Veronica and Silver.

The dragons are telling to each other and resting. "The fighting has ended?" Ddraig asked as he laid down on the sky of clouds.

Albion laid be side with a smile on her fame. "After 1000 years of fighting it all come to an end." She said as Traia joined them laying next to her brother.

"We can finely rest come together again." Traia's wing folded together as Ddraig used his wings to cover both female dragons.

All three of them spoke together. **"From this day we are dragons that rule the heavens. We are the Heavenly dragons that defies the gods of this world." **As they rested they auras begin to come together before shooting off into the sky.

* * *

In the real world.

Both Silver and Vali are both sleeping peacefully after becoming one and showing just how much they care for each other and as they slept their Sacred gears triggers. **[{"Boosted Gear/Divine Dividing/Fallen scale Second Liberation!"}] **Albion, Traia and Ddraig voice roared thought the room and the power coming from the dragon is insane as they unlocking new abilities.

* * *

**AND DONE.**

**Please favourite, Follow and Review.**

**OC Overview**

**Character information.**

**Name: Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory/Buné.**

**Former names:**** Silver Nightshade, Seven.**

**Dragon Title: third Strongest Red Dragon Emperor and Lord of Dark flames.**

**The official Title: The Dragon of the Endless Blazing darkness.**

**Devil Title: Hair of the Buné household, One of the 5 rookies.**

**Age: 16**

**Race: Reincarnated Devil/Dragon.**

**Skin colour: pale white.**

**Hair colour: Short light brown but more blonde hair.**

**Eyes: Green Eyes.**

**Height: 6.1 ft high**

* * *

**Devil information:**

**Evil pieces: 10x Pawn (6x normal Pawn 2x Mutation pawn.)/Also a modified Black dragon king**

**Devil Rank: Great Prince**

**Familiar:**  
**Hoshi: Star-light dragon**  
**Miku: Kharibdyss**

* * *

**Relations:**

**Buné household:**  
**Father: Belzard Ignis Buné. lord of the Buné**  
**Mother: Elsha Flamma Buné. Lady of the Buné**  
**Silver Ignis Flamma Buné. Sole Hair.**  
**Adopt sister and lover Veronica Buné (Vali Lucifer)**

**Fallen Angels:**  
**Honorary Uncle: Azazel**  
**Honorary cousin: Raynare.**

**Youkai:**  
**Pawn: Kunou**  
**Bishop: Yasaka**

**Nightshade house. (Burned to the ground)**  
**Ancestor: King Arthur**  
**Father: Ruiji Nightshade (Dead by Silver's house fire.)**  
**Mother: Hama Takeba. (A live but abandoned Silver.)**  
**Young sister: Yukiko Takeba. (Never meet)**  
**Grandmother: unnamed.**

**Shadow Novas:  
Older sister: Esdeath Nightshade (Holding of the sacred gear Frost gear)  
Older Brother: Unknown (Known as Second)  
Older Brother: ****Unknown (Known as ****Third)  
****Older Sister: ****Unknown (Known as ****Forth)  
Younger Sister: Ren Nightshade (Known as Five)  
Younger Sister: Yukiko Takeba (Known as Six)  
Silver Buné (Formerly known as Seven)**

**Ignis/Flamma/Buné families (Red dragon emperors souls)**  
**Father/Ancestor: Belzard Ignis Buné (unsealed with the scared gear called The Void Gear A Copy of the Fallen Scale)**  
**Mother/Ancestor: Elsha Flamma Buné (unsealed with the scared gear called The Scarlet Gear A Copy of the Boosted gear)**  
**Grandfather/Partner: Ddraig Ignis Flamma**  
**Grandmother/Partner: Tiara**

**Gremory household. (Adopted)**  
**Ria's Peerage**  
**Older sister/fiancé: Rias Gremory (Alive/Master.)**  
**Older sister: Akeno Himejima (Alive)**  
**Brother: Kiba Yuuto (Alive)**  
**Younger sister/lover: Koneko Toujou (Alive)**

**Main Gremory Household: (Adopted)**  
**Father: Zeoticus Gremory (Alive)**  
**Mother: Venelana Gremory (Alive)**  
**Older Bother: Sirzechs Lucifer (Alive)**  
**Sister in law: Grayfia Lucifuge (Alive)**  
**Nephew: Millicas Gremory. (alive)**

**Blood Raven Clan. (Bodyguards of the Buné clan)**  
**Raven (Leader)**  
**Yuu. (Silver Person arm forces)**  
**May. (Information breaker)**

* * *

**Powers & Abilities:**

**Demonic Power: Silver has all the powers and abilities common to Devils, including the power to cast spells, His demonic power is on the level of a high ended High class Devil. Wells in Balance breaker his Demonic power increase to almost Ultimate Class.**

**Immense Strength/Immense Durability: Through Silver training with his family, His sacrificed his body and his past, Silver Strength is above a normal high class devil and his body has become pretty Durability to be able to take a hit from Tannin a Former Dragon king and with stand Sirzech's magic was holding back.**

**Immense Speed/Immense Stamina: Through Silver short time as a Devil his speed and Stamina is pretty high thanks to his Pawns and King pieces.**

**Swordsmanship: Silver has past training with a sword.**

**Magic type: Darkness and Fire.**

**Blade Skills:**  
**Ittou Shura: the move that can break a person limit of one minute giving them god like speed and power but that the cost of leading a person to death door step.**

**Personal Magic:**  
**Flame of Darkness.**  
**power of Dark Destruction.**  
**Dragon transforming.**  
**Senjutsu**  
**Touki**  
**Norse Magic (Elsha)**

**Passive traits:**  
**Dragon healing.**  
**Holy sword user. (Blood of blood of Arthur)**  
**Magic Resistance: Fire and Darkness.**  
**Magic immune: light magic.**  
**Magic weakness: Holy items x4, Dragon slayer magic.**

* * *

**Scared Gear/Equipment:**

**Silver personal swords:**  
**Fire Sword named: Sun Runic**  
**Lighting Runic named: Storm Runic**  
**ice Runic Named: Blizzard Runic**  
**Simple Claymore named: Steel Runic**  
**Excalibur of Nightmare.  
The Snake Eater.**

**2 Longinus Dragons gear.**

**Sacred gear: The fallen scale is a sacred gear made by god using the leftover from a Black Dragon named Tiara remains as the Sacred gear has the some of the same power that the Boosted gear and other unknown powers (A black version of the boosted gear and it on the right hand.)**

**Sacred gear Powers:**  
**Boost: Increases the user's power by x2 every 10 seconds.**  
**Light eat: Allow to eat to light magic.**  
**Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have angel slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a Angel killer.**  
**Fallen Dragon slayer: The user attacks have dragon slayer magic infused making this Sacred gear a dragon killer.**  
**weakness: Holy items and Dragon slayer weapons.**  
**More powers need unlocking.**

**Red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes that manifests on the user's arm. Dragon-like gauntlet that covers up the user's hand and a majority of the arm. When the Boosted Gear reaches its second liberation, it gains another green jewel and a total of 10 golden spikes, aside from covering more of the user's arm.**

**Boost: Doubles the user's power. This call is announced every 10 seconds until the user reaches his/her physical limit.**  
**Explosion: Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time.**  
**Reset: This announcement is called after all the Boosted Gear's stored power during Explosion is drained. Once called, the user cannot use Boost again for a certain period of time, so long as his body is not near its physical limits.**  
**Weakness: Dragon slayer weapon.**

**Balance Breaker: The Welsh Dragon Eater a twin Balance breaker for both Boosted Gear and Fallen Scale that can trigger when the user is in danger and offer the user a high defend against Physical, fire and holy items. Also the user claws are both Dragon and Angels slayer.**

**Juggernaut Drive: The Dragon of despair .**

**"I, who Am Dragon who to awaken,**

**Am The son Heavenly Dragons who has stolen the principles of domination And the Principles of Darkness from God**

**I crave the "infinite", and I scared of the "dream"**

**I shall become the The Dragon of the Endless Blazing darkness**

**And I shall sink you to the depths of the Void of my Dark crimson purgatory."**

* * *

**Silver's Peerage:**

**King: Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory/Buné**

**Mutation Queen: Veronica Buné (Vali Lucifer)**

**Bishop: Le Fay Pendragon**

**Mutation Bishop: Yasaka**

**Mutation Knight:**

**Knight: Arthur Pendragon**

**Rook: Bikou**

**Mutation Rook:**

**Mutation pawn:**

**Mutation pawn: Ophis.**

**Mutation pawn: Ren Nightshade.**

**Pawn: Raynare with Twilight healing.**

**Pawn: Kuroka**

**Pawn: Kunou**

**Pawn:**

**Pawn:**


	13. Chapter 13

Silver POV.

the sun light came shining thought my bedroom window and bright me as i opened my eyes from the sound of bird sing. 'Damm Dragon ears.' I thought to myself as i turned to get up but i am pinned to the bed and i looked to my left arm only to find a sleeping Veronica using my arm as a pillow and it take me a good minute to remember last night and i blushed as i looked down at her bear chest pushing up against me. 'Oh that right, Veronica and I slept together.' I thought before i noted that my right arm is also pinned. "What?" I looked to right side to find Rias completely naked too and i blinked for a second. 'Where did she get here?' I thought to myself before i felt movement on my chest and i looked down to find Koneko sleeping on me too. "Ok that normal." I smiled before felt Vali moving and i looked over at her as she yawn and begin to wake up.

"Morning already?" She asked as she looked at me with a cute sleepy face and I smiled.

"Yeap and also?" She looked at me Confused before i kissed her forehead and she blushed. "Morning love." I said cheerfully and she smiled back.

"morning." She sit up and noted the others. "Where did they get here?" She asked as i chucked a little.

"Don't know but it feel nice." Vali looked at me oddly as i smile to her. "Just being close to everyone." I said and Vali nodded before getting out of bed.

"I am going to make breakfast." Vali said and almost instinctively Both Koneko and Rias wake up at the sound of food. "You two hungry?" She asked as I confused and Vali just laughed. "They been a wake for the past few minutes." Vali take one of my shirts out of the dresser and pulled out her long hair too. "You rest up Silver." Vali looked at me with a beautiful smile. "Me and the girls can cook for you today?" Rias got up and walked over to Vali before pointing to her chest.

"If your try to pull something like that again, i will discipline you." Rias threatened my white dragon and before she could say something else i flared up my aura and Rias froze.

"Threaten my Queen again Rias." I sat up was holding Koneko close to me as a type of barrier between me and Rias as i know what Rampage is like and i tend to turn pretty easily. "I will show you the true power of the heir of Buné has." Rias grinned as her own power flared up and compare to my aura and what i seen from Sirzech. She got nothing on us. "You needed to Train and improve your magic." I said and this Shocked Rias a bit.

"And why that?" She asked with her hand on her hips as i got up and noted that i am still completely naked.

"Because compare to me." I grinned back at my Fiancé. "Your weak." My dragon pride got the better of me then and Rias is shocked. "I am not ever using my Sacred gears and i am on the same level of Vali mostly." Rias raised an eyebrow.

"How are you on the same level as Vali?" She turned to Vali who giggling and Koneko spoke up.

"Hungry." Koneko bluntly and I laughed before patting her head.

"I think we should just drop this and go to make food?" Vali said and Rias belly growling and we all laughed before heading down stairs to find Raynare all ready making food for us. "Morning Ray." Vali said as we sit down at the table and Raynare begin coming over with plate of full English breakfast. She smiled as our month water.

"Eat up." Raynare said before we all start to eat up and we begin our day just like any other day, but only that Raynare half way though eating told me something odd. "Father called last night to inform me about 3 member of the Church are in Kouh looking for a rogue fallen angel." we all looked at Raynare.

"Uncle did?" I asked as Raynare nodded as she continued to eat. "Right." I looked at Rias who next Vali on the over side of the table. "Look like more problems." Rias sighed.

"I guess so." We all finished up before getting ready for school and we all headed out and on the way to school we walked into Akeno, Sona and Tsubaki on the way. "Good morning." Rias said to our friends. we all begin to walk to school together.

'OH MY GOD IS THE 6 GODDESSES!' We hear someone screaming out to us and it turned out to be large group of first year girls.

"Oh satan." I said as i face palmed, the girls looked at me oddly. "Just wait one second." I said before.

'Is that Silver Gremory?' One girl called out.

'He the one who ran into the girl changing room right?' Sona looked at me with a raised eyebrow as i looked at her with a small nervous smile.

The girls rushed over to me and i got covered in girls. "Hi, Silver?" A young girl with brown hair said and this made Koneko pout. "Are you free after school today?" she said and before i could decline her offer one of her friend joined.

"Could you join us?" She asked before i sighed and looked at Koneko.

"Koneko come here please?" I called to my mate and the other girls looked at my little kitten who come over to me and i pulled her into a hug. "Sorry but Koneko, Vali and I are going on a date tonight." I said before Vali and Koneko smiled and the other girls are in shock.

"Oh my god?" the first year girls are looking at us. "He taken?"

"Come on." I looked over to my family. "We got class." Rias and the other joined me as we walked on to school.

Vali grinned at me as we walked. "Did you really mean that?" I looked at her and nodded.

"We can go on a date if you want?" I smiled as both girls smiled back.

"Good." Vali said before Rias pouted.

"let get going." Rias glad my arm and grab me along. "We going to be late." I looked behind me to see the girls laughing at me.

"Rias?" I looked at my sister who grabbing me behind her. 'What going on with Rias?' I thought to myself as we both got into the school building and Rias released me from her grip.

"Rias?" I called out to her as she didn't look at me.

"Silver are you happy with me?" She asked and I nodded.

"I am." I said and Rias nodded but i heard a sighing coming from her. "But i think we should stop." I said and Rias turned to face me upset and this shocked me.

"Then why do you dislike tell people about-" I cut her off before she could finish.

"Rias i love you deeply and I alway will." Rias looked at me shocked as i said this loudly making people who are passing by look at us. "I just don't want people to look at you in a different light." I said as i looked at the ground. "Your life and reputation that you built up means more to me then you think." Rias taken back by this. "That why i want to keep quiet about our relationship." I said before looking Rias in the eyes as she is red in the face. "But i am happy with you being my fiancé." Everyone around us gasped.

"No way." A man student said before random girl commitend.

"Prince Silver and Lady Rias are Engage?" she said as me and Rias looked around us to find most of the school looking at us and we blushed.

"Silver is taken?" I heard Yui in the crowd and I sighed.

"Look like the cat out of the bag." I said as i looked at Rias in the corner of my eye and she did the same thing with a small smile on her face.

"I guess it is." she said before looking at everyone. "Everyone." Rias called out to the full school before holding my hand and pulled me in close. "I have an announcement to make." Rias smiled before shouting out. "Silver Ignis Flamma and myself are engage." I looked at Ria in shock as she told everyone and I couldn't help but smile happily.

"But lady Rias-" A second girl tried to talk Rias out of this but then Rias take ever me by surprise as she kissed me in-front of everyone and i enjoy it, as it happened we begin to hear people clapping and we both looked at each other and smiled.

"Congratulations!" We looked at the second floor to see the Student Council clapping of us and then the kendo team joined too and last the other students joins into.

Rias smiled to me. "Well Silver?" I looked at her with a smile on my face too. "Look like we got nothing to hide now." we both laughed before we both walked to Rias class hand in hand and once we got there i kissed her on the cheek.

"Have a good class Rias." I said before Rias nodded and i wave her off as i walked to my own class with a big smile on my face. "thing are going well." I said to myself before i felt something off and familiar at the same time so i looked out of the hallway window to look at the school grounds to see a beautiful young woman with violet eyes. She has long chestnut hair that is tied into twintails, each held with a blue scrunchy, her outfit looks pretty simple with pick top, blue jeans and brown boots. She looks alittle lost and i smiled before using my magic to teleport close by to the girl around the corner of the school gate and called out to her. "Hello?" I called and she jumped a little.

"Epe?!" She quickly turned around to face as i smiled and she sighed in relief. "Thank the holy father." My head hurt after that. "Can you help me?" She asked almost looking like she was going to cry and i nodded with a big smile.

"Sure can Miss." I said looking her up and down. "I take it your not from this school?" I asked and she shook her head this only made me chuck. "My name is Grey." I said and she nodded.

"Irina." her Japanese is a bit off but i could hear english in her tone and i decide to chance my tone to a more England tone.

"Well miss Irina how can i help you?" She face lit up. "I know English." I said and she sighed in relief.

"Sorry but I haven't spoke Japanese in years." She said and i smiled with a nod. "I am trying to find my friend." She pulled out a photo of small group of kids look to be around 10 to 12 all grouped up in a class photo and she pointed to a kid with short brown hair and grey with his arm around a girl with Violet eyes and chestnut hair that is tied into a ponytail the two looked like the best of friend. "He used to live but..." She begin to cry a-little.

"Are you looking for the graveyard?" I asked and she nodded before I sighed. "I can take us there but one question first?" she nodded. "This that a holy weapon on your arm?" I asked as i pointed to a string tied around her left arm and she looked at me in shock.

"How could you tell?" She asked as a little on edge before i throw up a barrier and develop my fallen scale in tier 1 mode. "A sacred gear?" She asked as I nodded.

"Yeap and i could just feel the magic coming off you that all." I said before de-summoning my sacred gear and dropped the barrier. I placed my hands in my pocket as is Irina looks super shocked. "We sure get going." I said as we both walked on, but before i felt someone watching me from the shadows and i looked over my shoulder to see someone hiding before disappearing. 'novice.' I know aura control and it pretty easy to learn to but this person is not even trying to hide.

* * *

After 30 minute of walking up a large hill to the town graveyard and Irina stopped by a flower shop on our way here too. We walked along the gravestones. "What this guy name?" I asked as Irina looked at the ground with a frown.

"Sorry but I can't tell you." She said as i looked at her oddly. "We promised to hide ourselves from the world." I understood and placed my hand on the back of my neck wells sighing.

"I understand." I said before looking to find a priest who looked to be in her early 30's with short brown hair, eyes and wearing plan priest clothe walked over to us.

"Irina?" He said as Irina turned around and is shocked.

"Dad?" I looked between the two confused. "Grey is this my father." Irina said as i bow the man. "Dad is this Grey, he helped me find my way here." The old man smiled to me.

"Thank you my son." My head hurt again. 'Fucking holy word.' I hide the pain and smiled. "My name is Touji shidou." Touji said with a small bow and i bowed again.

"Grey Ignis Flamma and i happen to be a sacred gear user sir." I said as Fallen scale came out and Touji is shocked by this. "I don't mean no threat to you or your child." I said with a smile. "I only mean it as a sign of treat." Touji nodded with smile.

"Thank you for sharing this informant with me." I smile before Irina coughed to get our attention and we both looked at her.

"We should go and find him?" Touji nodded before looking back to me.

"Would you be so kind and join us?" He asked and i nodded knowing it the right thing to do. "Thank you my son." the three for us begin walked down the line before coming up to a grave and both Irina and Touji looked disgusting as the grave look unkept, coved in weeds and the word of 'useless' writing on the name. "This is disgusting." Touji sound pissed and I nodded.

'I am a devil but this is just disgusting and I wouldn't want this for my enemies.' "Is this is dishonourable." I said and Touji at me and nodded.

"We should clear him up." Irina said as she placed the flowers that just so happened to be red and white roses as offering. Touji and myself nodded to Irina and begin to clear up the grave. With me coming out with my sacred gear, i could use my magic to summon water and this got Touji to ask how i know devil magic and i told him that my family are ex magicians and i happened to be friend with a devil at school. this is don't sit well with Touji and Irina but i explain that this devil is half human too and she was adopted by my family without knowing my friend was a devil until only a few years ago after someone attacked us and i triggered my scared gear at the same that friend de-covered she has a high fire magic so the pair of us made a pact with each other.

Touji asked if my parents believe in god, but i told him that they are dead and he give me an apologise and i told him. "I don't care if your an angel, devil or Dragon your still a person." He smiled as we are about finished up. "And there we go." Irina and Touji smiled as the grave have only a symbol on the front. 'Infinite?' Ohpis marks is on the front of this Grave and it confused me but i decide to leave as the holy power coming from Irina is hurting my body and my right arm is burning a bit. I teleported away and ended up in the park. I sighed as i needed to deal with the burn on my right arm. "Fuck." I said as i sit down on a beach and summoned some bandages with anti-holy enchantment on them thanks to Lord Ajuka Beelzebub.

Luckily for me the meds and my own healing powers should heal this up in no time. "I can't believe i skip school for this bull shit." I checked my phone. "11:32am?" I sighed. "Kunou I know your there." I said as I looked over my shoulder to see young Kunou hugging the back of my legs smiling. "Does Mama know your here?" I asked as Kunou face turned red and I sighed. I sent Yasaka a message about Kunou.

Only 3 seconds later Yasaka opened a magic gate and come over. "Kunou Buné." Yasaka said and i got confused as Kunou never take my last name from what I known. "How many time are you going try and run off?" Yasaka shouted and Kunou held onto me tightly.

"Yasaka?" I said as she looked me oddly and I smiled. "I don't mind watching Kunou for the weekend." I said and Kunou smiled happily as her mother sighed.

"Silver are you sure?" She asked as i picked in Kunou and she hugged me.

"I am." I tickled Kunou check and she giggle. "Plus i need to see my child ever now and again." I said as Yasaka smiled.

"I see." She walked over to me and i looked at her beautiful face. "You know that if you wanted too, you could come to Kyoto and Live with Kunou and I?" I shook my head with a smile.

"Sorry, but this city is my home." Yasaka nodded as she understood. "But i can do one thing for you." Yasaka blinked as i come in close and kissed her check, this made her blush. "Anytime your lonely or feeling sad, just call i will come running." I smiled as Yasaka smiled and nodded before leaving.

Kunou gigged as i looked at her. "You and mama should get married." I rolled my eyes and patted my little one.

"And you're a cheeky little fox." I said before we got ice creams and decide to do some shopping around the city.

Kunou enjoy the look for Kouh and i just enjoy being something that my pig of a father never been and that a good father to this little girl. I remembered Yasaka telling me around the time i was training with her about Kunou real father and how he just abandon Yasaka on the day Kunou was born and she never trusted man after that. I promised Yasaka that i would never be like him or a horribly father to Kunou and just knowing that Yasaka is letting me care for Kunou is big sign for trust Yasaka have put into someone and i aim to keep Yasaka trust as i care for her as both my bishop and my future godmother to my children. "PAPA!" I looked over to Kunou who looking into a clothe shop. "Can we go in?" She asked as i smiled gently and nodded. "YEAH!" she jumped up and down before storming in. I chuckled before i followed her in with my hands in my pocket only to find girls clothes everywhere.

"Hello sir." I looked to see a pretty young female shopkeeper walking over to me. "How may i help you today?" She asked as i looked over at Kunou who looking at a lovey yellow summer dress.

"Could you help out my Daughter?" I asked as the shop assistant is shocked by this, but then smiled before looking over to her co worker who nods and goes over to help Kunou out. "Thanks." I said before the assistant shakes her head.

"It fine sir." She smiled and i noted she looks like someone I know. her hair is a light brown and her eyes light brown too. "Sir?" I then clicked on who she it.

"Your Aria Murayama mother?" I asked as Miss Murayama is shocked.

"You know my daughter?" I nodded. "So you go to Kuoh academy?" She asked as i nodded with a smile.

"The name Silver Gremory and i happened to be in your daughter's class." Miss Murayama smiled sweetly. "Can't wait to see the look on Aria face with i tell her i know her mother." I joked as miss Murayama did too.

"Well, i heard a lot of good things about you Mr Silver." I looked at her oddly. "Aria and Yui have told me about your mouth away and how much you changed." I begin to feel odd as she smile so kindly. "Aria thinks about you a lot." I am shocked by this.

"Well Aria is a sweet girl and a good friend." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Even if i have been an ass to her the odd time." I said quietly and Miss Murayama got confused. "I was going thought some hard times." I said and she nodded.

"The house fire right?" I nodded as it looks to be big news. "Aria was cry about that." I was shocked by this new. "I know I shouldn't been telling you this but my daughter has had a small crash on you since your middle school days." I chuckled as i looked over to Kunou enjoying herself. "Your her father?" She asked as i shook my head.

"No, i am kind of her Godfather, but i do like her mother." I said with a small grin. "Speaking about Mother." I opened my phone to text Venelana to ask a favour and within a few seconds, she agreed to it and I smiled. "Sorry about that but i needed to text my mother in law." I said as miss Murayama is shocked. "My mother in law has been pushing me to visit home for the last few days." I smiled as Miss Murayama looked at me oddly.

"So you married's?" she asked as i shook my head.

"Engaged." I smiled. "My last name was Nightshade but after the fire, the Gremory's take me in and my mother in law Venelana asked if i wanted to get engaged with Rias who Venelana daughter and the girl who pulled me out of the fire." I said as Miss Murayama clover her month in shock.

"But... You was asked to be engaged to miss Rias?" She asked as I nodded. "But you..." I cut her off.

"I didn't do it just for formality." I looked Miss Murayama in the eyes with a kind smile. "I love Ria to bits and i with die for her and the Gremory's." I said with pride and Miss Murayama smiled.

"Well your honest." She smiled before sharping her eyes at me. "But Yui and Aria have said that you have 2 girlfriends?" She asked as I shook my head.

"That not 100% truth." I said as Mr Murayama looked at me funny. "The Gremorys and i have a deal between us and i am allow to have a second lover as my family is a brach family of the Gremory know as Buné and well i need to keep up my end of the deal with suppling The Gremory with one heir." Mr Murayama is shocked by this. "It the simple version for my background but that alot more to it." She nodded before Kunou come over wearing a pink top with a yellow fox on the front and blue jeans.

"Papa look." she give me a spring and I smile.

"You look pretty." I said as Kunou smiled and i patted her head. "How much?" I asked as the second worker came over with Kunou old clothes in hand.

"16,230 yen." I paid for Kunou clothes and was going to leave the shop before miss Murayama come over to me. "Yes?" I asked as She headed me an address. "What this for?" Miss Murayama smiled.

"I finish in a few hours and i know Aria and Yui would love to see you again." I sighed as she trying to set up a date with her child and I couldn't decline and Vali just texted that she and all the girls for the ORC are having a girl night in and i just got kicked out for the night.

"Yeah i have to go." I grab Kunou and run out of the shop. "God Damm it." I begin thinking of Opinions. 'Yuu and May place is out for the question, Can't send her home and my house is taken so-?' I thought before my phone begin ringing again and it Aria Murayama pop up in my phone. "Aria?" I answered. "Hello?"

*"Silver?"* I heard sniffing. *"I want a contract."* She asked as i looked at Kunou who looked at me confused and I sighed.

"what time?" I asked with a bit of annoyed tone and Aira cheered up a bit.

*"Could you come to my house?"* She asked as I nodded.

"I Could just teleport over right now." I grinned as Kunou smiled, but then i hear Aira scream.

*"NO!"* my eyes widened. *"LEAVE ME ALONE!-" Aira voice got cut off.

"Aria?" i called out to her and i looked at my phone before i heard a male voice. *'So calling for help-'* The phone cut off and I growled. "Kunou don't tell mama what you're about to see." i said before opening a magic circle both me and my child to teleport over to Aria living room and we find the place trashed before.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I heard Aria screaming from up stairs. I couldn't remember what happened in the short time after hearing that scream, but once i came too again, i find myself in Aira's room with her in my arms clothes ripped and her crying, i looked around the room to blood everywhere and a corpse on the floor with large claw cut on his chest and blood leaking out. i looked down to my hands to see the Fallen scale out with blood on the ends of my fingers. "Silver." Aria is crying into my jacket and my heart is cold again as i looked to the door and find Kunou eyes widened and shaking in fear.

Kunou looked at me as I couldn't show emotions. "Kunou?" I called out to her and she froze. "Could you please go down stair and make some tea?" I asked and she slowly nodded before retreating down the stairs and i looked at Aira. "Allow me to fix the damage." I said before burning the corpse with my dark flame.

Aria still holding onto me tightly looked me with red eyes as she been crying. "he tried-" I placed my left on her head and tried to smile.

"No one going to harm you." I said as Aria nodded before i pulled her in closer and I don't let her go. After an hour I begin tiding up her house and Kunou take over comfit Aria for me and once i was done, the three of us just sit in the living room all together. Kunou on my left and Aria on my right still holding onto me. "We should let your mother know?" I asked as Aria is still scared and I sighed. "Tell her number." I asked and Aria told me her mother number. "Hello Miss Murayama?" I asked over the phone and answered.

*"Who this is and how do you get my number?"* She asked as i looked at Aria who nodded.

"Is Silver, The boy who come into your shop?" I said and she sound shocked. "I am sorry to call you at work but something happened with Aria and i believe with someone who try to force themselves on her." Miss Murayama panic and asked.

*"Is Aira ok?"* she asked as I nodded.

"She just a bit shaken up but i..." I stopped for a second before sighing. "I ended the attacker live." Miss Murayama is shock with this news. "I would like to talk about this in person."

*"That would easier and i will be home in an hour."* She said as I nodded. *"Your at my house now?" She asked.

"Yes, i am sitting with Aria right now." And with that both me and Miss Murayama ended the called and i returned my attention to Aria who looked to has fallen asleep and i looked at Kunou who did the same and I smiled before moving her hair out for her face. "Sleep tight." I said before slowly getting up and picked up both girls and moved them to Aria room to sleep and once i knew that they are safe i leave the room and walked back down stairs to make myself something to eat.

**["Are you ok?"] **Ddraig asked as I nodded. **["You feeling for that girl is troubling to me."] **I sighed.

"I used to be friends with Aria back in middle school." i said before taking my food over to the sofa and begin eating it. "I had a big crush on her because of her friendly nature." I smiled before digging in and i hear Ddraig humming to himself happily.

**["Well i hope you're happy."] **The link disconnected between me and the dragons. i felt alone again. 'Do i like having Ddraig and Tiara link open?' I reopened the link and this shocked Ddraig. **["Silver?"] **I sighed in relief. **["What wrong?"] **Ddraig asked as I answered.

"I felt alone once the link was gone." Ddraig smiled as i said this, i finished my food before Ddraig pulled me into the scared gear.

I looked up to see the big red dragon himself. **"It been some time since i pulled you in here?" **He said as i nodded before turning into my red dragon form.

"I know." I cheery grinned.

**"We should do some ****training." **Ddraig said as i nodded as i liked Training with him so i returned to normal and then.

"WELSH DRAGON EATER!" i turned into my Welsh dragon Eater balance breaker as Ddraig mouth turned on fire. "Bring it!" I changed him head on.

* * *

One training season later and i am on the ground catching my breath. **"You needed to work on ****controlling your anger." **I sighed as he right. **"That how your balance breaker is being triggered and it a dangerous if you keep using it." **

I sit up. "I know but..." I begin thinking to myself as Ddraig came closer and laid down next to me.

**"Tell me." **I looked at him into his green eyes. **"What the most ****important thing in your life?" **I begin thinking and i laid back using Ddraig as a pillow and images of Rias, Koneko, Vail and everyone in the ORC came to mind and I smiled.

"My family." I said as my voice just come out and then it hit me as Ddraig smiled. "Damm it." I face palmed with a big smile on my face. "I am that big for an idiot?" I asked as Ddraig nodded.

**"Yes. Yes you are." **He said as i laughed and he Laughed along side me. **"Some words from wisdom from me." **I Looked at Ddraig as we calm down. "**Find the ones closest to you and hold onto them." **I could see it in his eyes. **"Because once they are gone, you will fall into deep ****despair." **I take his words to heart.

"I take it you had a past lover?" I asked as Ddraig nodded.

**"A young Flame dragon, who used to be my heir." **I looked at my Grandfather who sighed. **"God take her from me and Albion don't help with wanting to fight." **Ddraig looked a bit sad. **"I miss Scarlet." **I patted the old man.

"I'll Find her." I said as Ddraig looked at me and i smiled to him. "She in a scared gear right?" I asked and he nodded. "Then i will find her and bring her home." Ddraig smiled but at that time i felt someone coming close to the house. "I got to go." I said as Ddraig nodded and i left the boosted gear and once back in the real world. i could hear the door opening.

"ARIA!" I heard a man voice and someone stormed into the living. A tail man with brown hair and green eye, who also wearing a business. He looked at me in shock as i raised an eyebrow before he come rushing over to me with bloodlust. "HOW DARE YOU!" He shouted and i got confused as he was going to grab me and i sighed before grab the arm that was going to reach of me and held on with little force as he just a human. He eye widened as he couldn't move.

"Bad idea." I said before Miss Murayama come running in and looked at the two of us.

"Ruiji that Aria friend." She said in a panic and the man name Ruiji looked at me in shock as I grinned.

"Your..." I nodded before throwing him to the ground. "Awnn." He fell to his ass.

"Name Silver Gremory." I said in a cold tone. "And I don't like being touch." He looked at pale as in his eyes my aura is leaking out and human are pretty fearful people.

"I am sorry for my husband." Miss Murayama said as I smiled.

"Not worry." I said as i calmed down. "Aria up stair." I said and she nodded before helping up Ruiji and left to cheek in with Aria and Kunou, Well leaving me and Ruiji alone.

"Coffee?" He asked as i shock my head.

"I will be leaving once my business is done here." I said before Aira, Her mother and Kunou all come down stair. I kneeled down for Kunou to walked over to me and i picked her up as she still half asleep. "I apologise for any miss understanding." I said and was going to leave but Aria held onto me sleeve and I smiled.

"Please not don't leave." She asked as i looked at to her parents who nodded.

I sighed before looking at Kunou who looks to be a bit awake. "Kunou?" I called to my little friend who looked at he half asleep. "Do you want to stay with Aria?" I asked as Kunou looked over to Aria and her arms opened and lending in for a hug from Aria and she take little away from me and sit on the sofa. "I guess we should talk?" It looked at Mr and Miss Murayama who nodded.

We all sit down. Mr and Miss Murayama sit across from me, Kunou who on my lap and Aria who sit close me and this got her her family to look at me oddly. "So Mr Gremory?" Ruiji called my name and nodded. "So can you explain what happened?" He asked as i nodded again and explained everything to the best of my abilities as i blinked out after killing the attacker. "So you killed the man?" He asked I nodded.

"Yes sir." I said and he sighed and held his head.

"I am sorry but I don't believe you." He said and i understood that someone my age killing someone is a bit of a long story but Miss Murayama then spoke up.

"We do have a camera sit up in Aria room." Aira and i looked at her in shock. "We normally have it then just in case something go missing or this." She said before picking up a remote, typing in a password and there was Aria with her attacker in her room.

The attacker throw Aira phone out of her hand and then pinned her to the wall, not even 20 seconds later i could see myself with Fallen scale trigger and i grab man's shoulder forcing him to look at me and i ripped opened his neck and just dropped him to the floor.

Both Aria mum and dad looked at me in shock. "Well you seen my secret." i said before Ruiji coughed into his hand.

"Well i thank you son." He said not even asking me about my claw, but i decide to come clean.

"I should explain that?" I asked as both parents looked at each other before looking at me and Miss Murayama asked.

"If you wouldn't mind." I nodded before explaining.

"Well to put it simply. i am not human." I said and both of their eyes widened in shocked. "I am a Devil." my devil wings came out and back in quickly.

Miss Murayama looked at if she was going to faint and Aira told me. "Mother is a God Believer." I was shocked by this myself.

"Oh Fuck." I said before Miss Murayama begin praying.

"OH dear lord, please save-." She continued on and my head begin hurting.

"PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" I shouted shocking everything in the room as my head felt as if it was ripping itself apart and Miss Murayama stopped. "Thank you." I sighed. "Please don't pray in front of me, my head begin to hurt and i tend to get mad very quickly when that starts." I looked at both Mr Murayama who looked at me in anger for talking to his wife like that.

"I want you out of my house." He said and i sighed before standing up. "I will not have a Demon in my house." I flashed my eyes at him and he flicked.

"One hand on Aria and i kill you both." Aria looked at me in shock as i was aggressive to her family without a second thought. "Just know that you have been warned, wast of Human flesh." I turned to Kunou. "Kunou we are leaving." I held out my summoner page to Aria who take it and it bond to her. i mouthed to her. 'Say my name and you will be summoned straight to me.' She nodded before Kunou and i teleported outside of the house.

"Papa?" Kunou looked at me and i laid my back against a streetlight. I crossed my arms and waiting.

"Raven?" I called to my maid who appeared from the shadow. "Once Aria is out of there, kill the low live and recover Yui." I order and Raven nodded before disappearing. Kunou looked confused as I smiled. "Aria the girl who we are waiting for it right now fighting with her parents." Kunou could what i was saying it true. "3, 2, 1." I said before the house door shot opened and out came Aria in a pink top, black jean.

"I HATE YOU AND I HOPE YOU BOTH DIE!" she shouted before storming right pass me and Kunou, i looked over at the house.

"DON'T COME BACK SINNER!" her own mother said that before slamming the door closed and I sighed.

"I know that was going to happen." I said as Aria changed to look me and is shocked. "Sorry." Aria looked at the ground.

"I didn't like it there anyway." She said trying to act though and i smiled before pulling out one of my pawns. "Silver?" i walked over to her and placed the pawn inside of her. she looked at her hands.

"I know I didn't ask but never tonight I don't think you parent are going to be taking you in." I said as Screaming could be hear from the house and Aria eyes widened. "I warned them." Raven appeared beside me kneeling on the ground.

"Am task is complete Lord Bune." Raven said as Aira looked at me in fear.

"Why?" She asked as I signed and stood up straight as i looked at my new pawn.

"I am heir of the Buné family and my word is my bond." Aira realised that when i warned her Parents i meant it. "I only delivered my warning." It was then that Yui make out of her house that right next door and looked at us in shock.

"Aira are you ok?" Yui rushed over to Aria who nodded.

"I am fine, but i need a new place to live." Aria smiled and Yui is confused before looking at me.

"Silver?" Yui looked at Kunou. "This that a kid?" She asked as we all laughed before explaining what happened and let just say Yui reaction was pretty explosive. "They bustards." She said as we all agreed. "Silver?" I looked at Yui as she called to me. "Let me join too." I smiled as Aria objected.

"Yui you don't have to do this." She said as her friend shook her head.

"No Aria i want to join." She said and i placed my evil piece inside of the girl chest. "Thank you." I nodded before making them by biting into their neck. "Silver?"

Both girls looked at me as I smiled. "From this day on you both belong to me." I said as both girls nodded. Kunou jumped on back and Raven smiled before disappearing. "Come on and let go home." The four of us they walked back to my house in the middle of a full moon.

**AND DONE!**

* * *

**Silver's Peerage:**

**King: Silver Ignis Flamma Gremory/Buné**

**Mutation Queen: Veronica Buné (Vali Lucifer)**

**Bishop: Le Fay Pendragon**

**Mutation Bishop: Yasaka**

**Mutation Knight:**

**Knight: Arthur Pendragon**

**Rook: Bikou**

**Mutation Rook:**

**Mutation pawn:**

**Mutation pawn: Ophis.**

**Mutation pawn: Ren Nightshade.**

**Pawn: Raynare with Twilight healing.**

**Pawn: Kuroka**

**Pawn: Kunou**

**Pawn: Aira Murayama**

**Pawn: Yui Katase**


End file.
